Shadow Affinity
by Liosliath
Summary: Aeri and Coult are back in this tale of a young priest who leaves the life she knows to seek training in her magic and finds new friends, new challenges and perhaps love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh hi there. Some people might remember this story from when I first started publishing it here, first as 'Aeri' and later as 'Shadow Affinity.' There were a few who were pretty devoted to and those are probably the only people who will care about this note if they find me again. The short version is that there are no more problems with my posting this here and should not be any cropping up. I also intend to finish this. So as to not make anyone who had followed this story wait, I am going to post the original 19 chapters I had up without spending really ANY time looking at them to make sure they're right. If anyone catches anything really odd, please comment or PM me and let me know and I'll try to fix it. **

**I also have a quick chapter 20 as new content for those who did follow this before. It's short, but it's new. And I wanted everyone to know that I will be finishing. There will be a more detailed note about the long delay, etc. there, at the end of chapter 20. See you there!**

* * *

There has never been a time that I can remember in which I did not have the powers of pain and life in my hands. The pain came first, my mother said, nearly as soon as I was born. Family legend has it that I, discomfited and hungry following my birth, screamed my irrational rage at the midwife who caught me, causing her to immediately pale and nearly drop me, overcome with the force of a headache that lasted several days.

This, of course, was only an exaggeration, passed down from the tales my older brothers took pleasure in mocking me with. But it has always been true that I am more inclined to bring pain than to bring healing.

I was born on a farm – an inauspicious beginning to be sure – the youngest of eight children and the only girl. With seven older brothers, burly lumps of muscle to a man, and no real talent for farming myself, I was something of an outcast in my family.

From time to time, I wondered whether my mother had played my father false in order to get me. There had never been any hint of magic in our family before I came along. Likewise, both my parents were of a stocky build, made for toiling over the land and coaxing it to provide sustenance. Where my black hair and silver eyes came from was just as much a mystery as the magic in my veins. Yes, with my slight frame and my unusual gifts, I was very much an outsider.

Still, I was made use of often enough to be valuable to my family. Though I might struggle with lifting hay bales or weigh too little to be of much assistance in pulling the frames of a new barn upright, I could still work around the house like a common servant and bring healing to those who injured themselves in the 'real work' that was the livelihood of our family.

When I was set to work out of doors, I usually found myself hoeing line after line of crops, identifying and pulling weeds or simply turning up the rich soil of our farm.

It wasn't until early in my fourteenth harvest that I became aware of a growing sense of power within me. Even then, realization came slowly to all of us. Many miles as were from the nearest town or neighbor, our isolation and the lack of practical understanding of the magic that flowed within me contrived together to make nearly the whole of that year one of mysterious illnesses and unfathomable hurts.

Although my whole life was one of outward submission and docility, I had always seethed inwardly, well beneath the placid arrangement of my face. This hitherto fruitless anger had never amounted to anything until that fourteenth harvest. Then, when my brothers would take their turns at chivvying and hounding me from dawn until dusk, I could do nothing but silently fume. Now, however, when my anger was brought to bear in my mind against any one of the louts, he would mysteriously fall ill within the next hour or day.

I was not suspected to be the culprit in these affairs; not even by myself. We were all so well accustomed to thinking of me as being weak or impotent that even though a pattern began to emerge within a few weeks, no one could see it. Though my mother did suspect everything from tainted water to foul night airs to rotted foods, no fingers were ever pointed in my direction.

Perhaps it might have come clear sooner if I were more demonstrative or allowed my feelings to show on my face. But I, feeling keenly that to show my thoughts would be the ultimate show of weakness, never gave even a hint that behind my unsmiling visage lay a roiling torrent of suppressed rage.

Things might have come clearer sooner had any of us understood that the reason I could not cure any of these mysterious ailments was because I had inflicted them.

It wasn't until the tinker, Old Ensiro, came to our farm just before the planting that we had any idea of what might be happening. I had always been glad to see the wizened old man before since he came not only with fresh goods that were often needful – especially in the kitchens – but also arrived with a fresh supply of news of the outside world.

"They do say an' how this war should be over soon," Ensiro confided on this occasion, still stretching out the cramps in his back and legs.

"War?" echoed Mother, her voice high with surprise. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Ah, so you hadn't heard of it," the tinker replied blandly, the twinkle in his eyes belying the innocent tone in which he made his observations. "I thought surely you would have done with something as disruptive as a war."

He winked at me, having caught my unguarded smirk of approval at his sly tactics. Though he would parcel out his news in precisely this same fashion every year, no one in my family ever seemed to catch on that it was one of his many ways of ensuring himself a generous welcome.

"Now then, Aeri," he said to me, "perhaps you would care to give an old man a bit o' relief from those magic fingers of yours? I could just do with a gentle touch."

Keeping my face carefully impassive, I merely stretched out an arm towards him, holding my palm facing outward. With a burst of inner concentration I sent a wave of healing in his direction, tempering it with a soothing burst of warmth that would help to keep his muscles relaxed.

The look on his face was worth having restrained my grin at being able to perform. Last year when he had asked me for the same favor I had been obliged to actually lay my hands on him.

"Your magic improves," the tinker observed, bowing very slightly. "Will you have had a teacher then?"

"No," my mother answered for me. "She hasn't. Her gifts are well enough without spending the precious time or money that is needful for further training."

He cocked an eyebrow in response but said nothing more about it, instead turning to the task of getting his shaggy horses unhitched from the covered wagon they pulled.

Mother shot me a look before moving to help him. _Don't get any ideas,_ her face warned. Anger licked through me immediately. It was one thing to know that my gifts were all but scorned in the life we led, it was another thing altogether to hear them publicly denounced as not being worth even a bit of time or training to hone and perfect them.

None of these thoughts showed on my face, of course. But they broiled below the surface as I went about my afternoon chores of helping with the planning and preparation of dinner.

The very next day, my mother could not rise from her bed, saying her entire body ached with a furious and blinding pain. I was called up to try to assist her but was unable to make a difference.

"Have you done everything you can to help me?" Mother snapped when my efforts proved futile. "Or are you just pretending to be useless in order to try to force your father and me into wasting perfectly good money on you and your gifts?"

"I've done all I can," I answered, my voice cold with suppressed fury. "I am sorry it is not enough to help you." Then, inwardly cursing her, I left the room with as undisturbed an expression on my face as I could manage.

My anger had its usual effect of driving me into my work for the day with a vengeance. After seeing that the kitchen was in pristine shape, I moved out to the barn where even I was considered strong enough to be helpful with mucking out the few stalls and throwing down clean hay from the loft.

On my way there, I happened across Old Ensiro, who was apparently just coming from checking on his own animals. Tired and worn as they usually looked, he really did take excellent care of them and preferred to do so by himself.

He furrowed his brow when he saw me and halted me mid-step with a question.

"Do ya mean to kill her then, Aeri?"

I instantly opened my mouth to say no but then realized that I hadn't the faintest idea of who he might be talking about. "Kill who?" I asked instead.

"Your mother," the tinker responded bluntly. "She can't even rise from her bed right now, or so your father tells me, and still you curse her with pain. Why?"

My mouth opened in surprise but I could think of nothing to say in response to this unexpected accusation.

Seeing the confusion in my eyes, Ensiro relented slightly and explained. "Your anger with your mother is what has caused her to fall ill in the first place. Didn't you try to heal her and find that you couldn't?"

"Yes," I replied through suddenly dry lips. "How did you know I was angry with her?"

"_At_ her," the tinker corrected, absently adding, "And I am able to sense things from time to time. It's my own gift." He frowned slightly. "Do you not know anything about the power you have, child?"

I felt my eyes go wide at the question. "How could I?" I asked bitterly. "I have had no one to teach me anything about it."

He sighed heavily. "I see. Well, come along with me and I will tell you what I know. If nothing else, I see I must keep your mind off of your mother or you likely will kill her."

On that note, he turned and began walking away from the house and the barn, towards the small stream that ran nearby. Curious, I fell into step beside him, glancing at him occasionally but not daring to ask any questions while he ordered his thoughts.

"Your ability to bring healing has grown in the last year," he observed, keeping his head bent and his eyes thoughtfully on the ground. "Along with that increase in power there has also been growth in your ability to mete out pain. My guess is that although you do not realize it, when you are angry _at_ someone," he stressed the word again, "you are cursing them with pain."

He stopped walking abruptly and snapped his head up to look me in the eye. "The power will continue to grow within you over the next several years so that people will soon be struck down with pain when you curse them.

"That is why you need to learn now to control your emotions, Aeri. The damage you could cause without even thinking about it is very great indeed."

I felt as though every emotion I had ever possessed was drained out of me at those words, replaced only with a hollow somber feeling. "What can I do," I asked in a small voice, "to change?"

"You will need to learn to control your emotions," Ensiro repeated. "And along with that, you will need to master your thoughts as well. You must pay very close attention to what it is you wish on people when they make you angry."

"So, I am not allowed to be angry any more?" I asked, feeling despair. It seemed impossible to cut off the automatic response.

"You're allowed to be angry," Ensiro assured me. "You must just learn to be angry without directing it at anyone." He sighed heavily and then reached out a gnarled hand to grasp my arm gently. "It would be best if your parents could see fit to get you some training. I know too little to instruct you myself, but I know there are those out there who could teach you to redirect your anger when it is needful."

I thought back to what my mother had said the day before and only an hour ago in her bedchamber and shook my head. "I do not think they will see the need for a teacher. They will only tell me that I must control myself and that –"

"Stop."

I broke off, confused.

"You are already allowing your bitterness to direct itself at your parents," the tinker explained, his voice gentle again. "If what you say is true, my dear girl, you and your family will undoubtedly be in for many rough years."

I didn't say anything in response to that because I knew then that there was nothing more to say. I would simply have to leave at the earliest opportunity and there was no use in pointing that out. Not when Ensiro would try to dissuade me and my parents would command me to stay.

Retreating behind my familiar mask of placidity, I began furiously to think of a plan.

That had all taken place nearly four years ago. I couldn't help but think of it as the harvest season came and went, smiling somewhat sadly as I recollected my escape from the farm life to which I had been born.

Although he hadn't known it, Old Ensiro had carried me away with him and all his trade items when he had left. By the time he did discover it, we had already traveled too far for him to be able to reasonably take me back and I did what I could to persuade him that my life would be better spent apart from my family.

Still, he worried after my welfare and insisted that I must stay with him until he was able to find a safe haven for me. With no better plan in mind, I readily assented to this arrangement and did what I could to earn my keep on the road by preparing meals, cleaning up after them and sending periodic bursts of healing towards him and his animals.

It was also during this time that I began to train myself to the small extent that I could. Ensiro assured me that with the amount of physical space I had put between myself and my family I would not be able to hurt any of them by directing my anger at them. It became something of a game between the old tinker and myself. During the long stretches of silence that fell between us, my thoughts would inevitably turn to those I had left behind. Ensiro, with his gifts, could always sense the fluctuations in my emotions and would keep track of long I would stew over something before I caught myself at it and successfully forced my mind down other avenues.

So deeply ingrained was my habit of silently stewing over perceived injustices that it was several weeks before it took me mere seconds to change my thoughts rather than the minutes it had taken me previously.

Ensiro congratulated me on my progress but simultaneously worried that even ten seconds might someday be too long for me to hold onto my anger.

"Your power will continue to grow for the next several years after all," he told me. "If it grows as much in the next four years as it has done in the last one," he shook his head, dim blue eyes gone unfocused as he envisioned the possibilities, "even five seconds may be enough to bring someone to their knees."

The thought was sobering and I began to consider how I might go about finding someone who would be willing to train me. Having known little other than the isolated routine of farm life, I could not see how it might be possible.

The answer turned out to be Cennerun. Of course, when I first saw him, I thought that _all_ my questions in life had been answered.

It happened on a crisp fall day after nearly a week of heavy downpour. I had been sitting next to Ensiro on the driver's bench at the front of the wagon, enjoying the first good day in what felt like ages. My face was upturned to the sun as I basked in the delights of the brilliant cerulean sky and the vibrant flame-colors of the trees that stood against it. For an instant I thought longingly of the ripe apples that would have been recently harvested back on the farm and licked my lips reflexively as I thought of the cider they would be turned into.

"Blast," Ensiro said beside me, his voice mild as he brought his wagon to a halt.

I looked to see what had caused Ensiro to stop and saw immediately what the problem was. We had come to a river which was obviously running high over its banks as a result of all the recent rain. If there had ever been a bridge spanning it, it was now lost.

Sighing at the situation, the tinker appeared to be thoughtful for several long moments, his lips twitching as he decided on a course of action.

"Well," he said at last, "we can go upstream a ways. The river is wider there and may be shallow enough to ford. Can you swim?" This last was tacked on casually.

"Yes," I replied doubtfully. "But not very well."

He grinned over at me. "I doubt the crossing will be difficult."

With a light slap of the reins and a called command, Ensiro stirred the horses into motion and turned them to the east.

I soon found myself clinging for dear life onto the edge of the bench. Although the land next to the river was relatively clear, it was also infinitely more uneven than even the deeply rutted roads were and despite the slow pace at which we were moving, I was jounced up and down with enough force to make me clack my teeth together more than once.

After nearly a quarter hour of this, we reached the place where the river widened significantly and Ensiro once again pulled the horses to a stop. "Hold these," he commanded gently, giving me the reins.

I took them and watched with a faint sense of unease as the old tinker began to wade slowly into the water. Within the first few steps he was in up to his knees; a foot more and he was wet to mid-thigh. I closed my eyes briefly, imagining the pull of the swift current against his legs, urging him to break lose from land altogether and be born away to a watery demise.

When I opened my eyes again, he was gone. Gasping, I stood upright and looked wildly down the river, expecting to see some flash of limbs as the water carried him off. Before I could process this, Ensiro spoke calmly from somewhere to my left.

"Well, it's a bit faster and deeper than I like, but we should still have no difficulties with it."

I abruptly sat back down as the tinker easily hoisted himself back up into the high seat. "Something wrong?" he asked, catching a glimpse of my face as he took the reins back from my unresisting hands.

"No," I managed. "Not at all."

He mistook my look despite my words. "There's no need to be nervous," he soothed. "We'll get across just fine. And make it to the Jaxon's place well before supper."

Recovered by now from my misplaced fright I smiled over at him. "I'm fine."

I was fine, too, right up until the moment when we hit the mid-point of the river and the wheels of the wagon seemed to slide several inches to the right.

"Blast!" Ensiro said again, with rather more feeling this time.

The horses had felt the shift as well and already disliking the enticing pull of the current against their collective eight legs decided to freeze in place.

Fear spread and curled like a monstrous black weigh in the pit of my belly and I held on all the more tightly to the seat below me.

"You'll need to take the reins," the tinker informed me, trying to pass them over to me. When I made no move to take them, mesmerized as I was by the sight of all that water rushing swiftly by on all sides, he gently pried my left hand free of the board.

"Aeri, this is no time to panic. You must take the reins so that I can lead the horses across the rest of the way. We are already halfway there, but we won't make it if you don't help me at once."

His words were urgent enough to bring me to my senses, although fear still gripped me. I took the reins with much less confidence than I had on land and tried to concentrate on Ensiro.

With complete calm, the wizened old man jumped down from the wagon, immediately sinking waist deep into the water. He held onto the wagon for support and I darted glances between his progress and the horses, wondering what I would do if they decided to panic before Ensiro could reach them.

He did reach them, though, and took firm hold of their bridles to begin the task of leading them towards shore and safety. I relaxed fractionally when we began to move again and I could feel the wagon realign itself behind the strain of the horseflesh.

It wasn't until I relaxed that I realized I had spasms of pain radiating up both arms from the center of my hands. I looked and realized that I had a death grip on the brown leather reins, intense enough to make my muscles ache with the strain.

For just a moment I consciously worked at relaxing every muscle from rigid fingertip to taut shoulder and then sent a small burst of healing coursing through my veins.

Looking up again to see our progress, I was delighted to find that we were now three quarters of the way across the river and the water was no longer so deep where Ensiro stood.

As it turned out, I had looked up just in time to see everything go horrifically awry.


	2. Chapter 2

The tinker's head was bent as he pulled the horses along, obviously concentrating on where he placed each foot as he made his cautious way through the never-ending race of the swift current. When I saw a broken branch rushing towards him, I tensed again and called out a warning, "Ensiro! Look out!"

He heard me; his head snapped up and he automatically looked upstream. However, my alert had come too late and the branch, which charged sideways at him, hit him with considerable force and speed, right at the knee. I watched in frozen horror as his legs buckled beneath him and he was swept away by the swift race of the water.

The horses' heads followed him and I dimly realized that he must have still had a grip on their bridles as went under. Not liking the weight of him pulling them along with the current of the water, the horses began to panic.

Having the reins in my hands meant nothing after that. There was a blur of confused motion in front of me as the animals reared and plunged before bolting altogether. I looked wildly about for Ensiro, but the river had already carried him away.

There were several jolts below me as the wagon was jerked into rapid motion. Since I had half-risen when I had called out to the tinker, I was easily toppled from my perch, having no time to scream before I hit the water and was immediately swept away.

My memories of that terrifying plunge into the tumultuous river are hazy and indistinct, clouded by the overwhelming feelings of terror and the struggles to simply get a lungful of air.

From the moment of falling in until the moment of rescue, I recall little other than an unthinking struggle for survival. Even that, momentous as it should have been, pales in comparison to the first time I got a look at Cennerun.

He came from nowhere that I could tell. One moment I was floundering and gasping, my head only barely above water, and I was fighting the inexorable drag that clutched at my skirts and threatened to pull me back under. The next moment, I was taken firmly hold of by one of my wildly flailing arms and hauled unceremoniously onto shore, where I gasped and choked like a landed fish.

"Are you okay?" A man's voice asked from somewhere above me.

I cracked an eye open slightly, squinting against the glare of the sun overhead. "Yes," I managed at last. "I think so."

He stood back to allow me room to gain my footing. "Oh!" I exclaimed, "Ensiro!" I looked wildly around as though expecting the tinker to appear at any moment.

"Ensiro?" the man echoed, sounding surprised. "The tinker?"

"Yes!" I turned to look at my rescuer, my voice and expression urgent. Upon getting a good look at the man who had rescued me, I very nearly forgot what it was I was talking about. He was very tell and well-muscled, with a handsome face and lively hazel eyes that betrayed a quick intelligence. Mentally shaking myself, I collected my thoughts quickly and explained.

"He was leading his horses across the river." I pointed upstream to indicate where the accident had happened. "But he was struck by a branch and carried away before I was. He must be even further downstream than here."

My rescuer said not a word but immediately began to move. I gaped in amazement after him, wondering just how he had managed to run so quickly. Strange as it had been, he had simply dashed off, far more swiftly than I had ever seen anything or anyone else accomplish. Feeling dazed, I hoped that the young man, whoever he was, would be able to save the old tinker.

A moment's more reflection brought about the realization that Ensiro might very well be injured and in need of my healing services. I had lost my shoes somewhere in the course of my wild ride down the river, but this fact did not deter me. Grasping my sopping skirts in one hand, I thumbed the black strands of wet hair out of my face and began to make my way down the river, following my rescuer at an extremely reduced fraction of his speed.

As it turned out, I needn't have bothered with trying to meet up with my rescuer and his second catch from the river. Before I could even make it around the first bend in the river, the young man was back, effortlessly carrying Ensiro in his arms.

_Lucky,_ I thought somewhat childishly and completely inanely.

I had always prided myself on being far more mature than my fourteen years would let on and so made an effort to pull myself together and act – and think! – with decorum. Assuming as professional an air as I could while still betraying my deep concern for the kindly old tinker, I went to have a look at him. The young man had laid him gently on the ground and was bending over him, evidently checking his limbs for broken bones. Sinking down on the other side of the tinker, I began to make my own examination.

"Aeri," he wheezed, seeing me. "I'm so glad you're alright."

In the next instant, he groaned in pain as the young man's searching hands came across his swollen left arm. Mentally noting that he might have a join out of place, I decided to concentrate on the more visible wounds.

There were many of these. Ensiro looked awful; clearly he had been through a much rougher ordeal than I had. He was cut in several places, the most notable being a prominent gash on his forehead which was bleeding quite freely. Laying a gentle hand on his leathered face, I shut my eyes and concentrated on sending a steady stream of healing coursing through his veins.

As I focused, I fancied that I could feel the magic moving out of me in a golden stream, bathing the old tinker in radiant light. An odd sound across from me – something like a gasp, quickly stifled – made me open my eyes to see that it wasn't only my imagination.

I started in surprise and, my concentration broken, watched as the light faltered and then disappeared altogether.

"How did you do that?" the young man sounded astonished.

I looked up briefly. "I'm a healer," I said. "But I've never done the light thing before."

As if on cue, we both turned our attention back to Old Ensiro. He looked markedly improved already, since many of his cuts had disappeared altogether and his color was no longer a washed-out grey.

"I just want to get a look at that arm," I murmured to myself.

Unexpectedly, my rescuer seemed to hear me and immediately pulled a knife from his belt and used it to slit the tinker's sleeve open. I silently approved of his good sense in not moving the limb and then fixed my whole attention on the injury.

It was rather red, compared to the rest of the tinker's skin, and looked rather inflamed. I bit my lower lip upon seeing it. "This is not something I can mend with magic alone," I stated. "His arm is out of joint and it must be pushed back in. I've never done it before myself, but I know how it is done. I could try…"

The young man listed patiently as I aired my thoughts aloud. Even Ensiro opened his eyes and regarded me with some interest.

"No offense, lass," the tinker said, "but I don't think you're strong enough for the job. But if you could direct Cennerun here on how to do it properly, I believe he would be more than fit for the task."

I smiled and nodded before turning my attention to the young man, whose name Ensiro had just inadvertently been kind enough to provide me with.

"You'll need to take firm hold of the arm here," I said, pointing. "And make certain you exert a steady pressure." I finished telling Cennerun how to properly move the arm back into place and then prepared myself to heal what aches and soreness that I could once he was done.

Sweat stood out on Ensiro's forehead as Cennerun manipulated the arm back into its socket. When it finally moved back into place, it did so with a popping noise that was just audible over all our sighs of relief.

I instantly poured more of my magic over the old man's body, concentrating mostly on the muscles that had been strained or torn in his arm or shoulder. Within moments, I heard another sigh, this one of a relief that was so profound I knew that the tinker was no longer in any pain.

Glowing with accomplishment, I stood back and allowed Cennerun to help Ensiro up off the ground. Having been so well mended, the tinker grinned broadly at me and asked, "Well, lass, where are the horses?"

I felt my face bloom crimson and Ensiro laughed. "Never mind, Aeri. I see that you also took a plunge and assume that they must have bolted on you. I have no doubt that they'll be just a bit down the road."

But his expression wavered somewhat on these last words and I knew he was more concerned for the safety of his horses, wagon and everything he owned within it than he was trying to let on. Cennerun also picked up on this and with a quiet word to Ensiro, he charged off again to make sure all was well.

Exchanging glances, the tinker and I collected ourselves and then made to follow. We had not gone many feet when I looked sideways at the old man and asked, "You know him, then?"

"Cennerun? Yes, of course I do. He's the Jaxon's oldest boy and a good lad."

"Oh," I hesitated a bit before asking my next question. "How does he do that?"

Ensiro shot me a sideways glance, his expression a mix of amusement and impatience. "Surely you must have some idea."

"Magic," I replied promptly, receiving a nod of affirmation. "But I did not know that any such type of magic existed."

Despite his concern for getting back to the horses, the tinker stopped in his tracks and fixed me with a considering look. "I knew you were isolated back on your family's farm, but I didn't think it was quite so bad. What other kids of magic do you know about, if any?"

I colored again, although not quite so hotly as before. "I have heard about the forest-dwellers who can tame beasts to their will. And those who can turn into animals themselves. I have also heard about those who practice the dark side of magic and who command demons."

"I see," Ensiro considered this for a moment, tapping his grizzled chin thoughtfully. "Well, and you know more than I thought you might. But you've never heard of people like Cennerun or of those who can turn themselves invisible?"

"No," I answered, wide-eyed.

He grunted. "Well, they're rare enough, Ill give you that."

"What can Cennerun do?" I asked curiously. "Other than run really fast, I mean."

"He has the strength of ten men," Ensiro informed me, grinning somewhat wickedly. "If you're thinking of throwing yourself at him, be warned that he's resisted all other such attempts in the past."

I went crimson once again, bringing the total number of times I had blushed that day to about three too many. "I was not thinking any such thing," I protested in a low but firm voice. It was true, too. Although he was undeniably handsome, the last thing I wanted or needed in my life was another man who was all brawn. I'd had seven older brothers who thought their size and strength were the only important attributes a person could posses. I had a pretty good guess that someone who was gifted with extra strength through the means of magic could only be ten times more insufferable than the average man as well.

Half an hour later I was comfortably ensconced in a many-windowed kitchen, sipping contentedly at a cup of warm cider. After Cennerun had retrieved the horses and wagon – all of which had remained unmolested – he had led Ensiro and me back to his family's house. I had been turned over to Daela, Cennerun's mother, who promptly saw me changed out of my wet things and into a borrowed old gown of hers. She was a hearty woman now but she had once been about the same size as myself.

"It's a wonder you weren't both hurt!" Daela had exclaimed, having been briefly acquainted with the facts of our misfortune.

"Oh, we were," Ensiro assured her now, winking at me over the rim of his own mug. "But Aeri here has a rare gift for healing."

"Do you?" Daela had asked, turning speculative eyes on me.

Smiling modestly, I inclined my head.

"I had an uncle who was a healer," she informed me. "That's the only magic I know of in my family. Until Cennerun came along, that is," she amended, her eyes sliding past me to look out one of the windows. I thought that if I turned around I would undoubtedly see the handsome young man preening in the dooryard.

_Well,_ I chastised myself_, he did save you after all. Try to be grateful!_

"An uncle who was a healer," I repeated politely. "But then, how did your son come by his gifts?"

Daela shrugged good-naturedly. "I haven't the smallest idea, myself. I was told by one of the tutors who we hired to come and train Cennerun in his gifts that magic was not actually passed on through the generations. But then he confused the matter by saying only that some people were born to it!" She laughed merrily and I couldn't help but smile in response. "Don't the two things seem to contradict each other nicely?"

"They do," I agreed.

Conversation continued in that vein between Ensiro and Daela, but I attended none of it. I was too wrapped up in my bitter thoughts about how here was a son who was given exactly what I had always wanted for my own life! It hardly seemed fair that his parents should be willing to give what mine had not.

Granted, our situations were not identical. His gift was strength – a useful attribute for a farming family. It only made sense to hone such a practical magical ability. But wasn't healing also a useful gift, no matter what one's station in life was? My heart cried out in anger against the family I had left behind and at the injustice that allowed one person a chance that was denied to another.

In the midst of this turmoil I caught Ensiro's eyes on me and realized once again that I had let my emotions conquer me. Hastily schooling myself, I attempted to pay attention to the conversation. But it was too staid and I felt impatience rise within me once again.

Hastily excusing myself, I set down my mug of cider and escaped outdoors.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the sort of crisp day that makes fall such a glorious season and I was happy to be out in the sun-warmed air with my thoughts. I was careful to keep the subject matter of my mind under a tight rein as I strolled about the dooryard, knowing that it would not do to leave anguish in my wake when I was being treated very kindly as a guest in this place. Soon enough, I had built up enough curiosity about my surroundings for this to not be such an effort.

Having grown up on a farm, my surroundings were comfortable to me. When I heard the inviting sound of a horse whickering quietly to itself in the shadowy environs of the stables, I didn't even pause to think about it before slipping in through the open door.

Giving myself a moment to adjust to the dim interior, I stood in place and looked about myself with great interest. Noting that everything was clean and that there wasn't any clutter to speak of, I smiled in approval.

Breathing in the familiar horse-scents as though their aroma was equal to that of a bouquet of flowers, I moved slowly forward, not wishing to surprise anyone or anything with my presence. A horse whickered again, somewhere in front of me, and this time I caught a note of plaintive urgency in its tone.

She was easy to identify. Not only was the beautiful coal-black mare tossing her head in an agitated fashion every few moments, she made a variety of other sounds which grew in intensity and volume as I approached.

"What is it?" I crooned, coming close enough to gently the rub the velvety nose she thrust towards me. This, too, was obvious as I came close enough to see her.

Her glossy right foreleg was swollen to an almost grotesque size. Although I could not determine the cause of it, that was hardly important. Without stopping to even think about it, I instantly laid my hands on the animal's neck and sent a gentle stream of healing her way.

This was how Cennerun found me, bent head to head with the beautiful mare as though attempting to breach the communication divide between man and beast by letting my thoughts flow into hers via osmosis. In a way, I suppose that it was I had been doing.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not unkindly.

Feeling defensive, I gave him an even look. "Healing your horse."

"Ah," he said. "I admit that I had wondered if you were able to help animals as well. But then Ensiro remembered the wagon and I didn't have time to ask. I am glad to find that you are not only able but also willing."

His words, so kindly – and formally – spoken, made me feel rather foolish for my defensive tone and posture. Relaxing a little, I nodded as graciously as I could manage. "If there are other animals that might benefit from my help, I would be happy to see them."

Cennerun's gaze grew suddenly sharper and he straightened from where he had been casually leaning against a wide wooden post. "If it will not tire you, I do have a friend whom you might be able to help. She lives at a nearby farm; it's not a long walk."

"Oh, of course," I replied into the silence when we paused to hear my answer. "Just let me know when."

He smiled in return and I found myself quite dazzled. "I am free to escort you now – if you don't mind a walk after your earlier adventures."

Much against my will, it seemed, I was grinning back at him. He spoke very courteously and seemed quite solicitous of my wellbeing – two things my brothers had never managed to be or do. For a brief moment, I allowed myself to think that I could easily be friends with this man, who was, after all, only a few years older than me. But then I remembered that I had just agreed to help another friend of his, who was female and who might already have some claim on him. I remembered also that Ensiro and I would move on within a few days and I, at least, would probably never come back.

Putting all of this aside, I looked at him with a carefully neutral expression. "A walk sounds rather nice after being a bumpy wagon all morning. I would be very happy to help your friend."

"Excellent. I'll just let someone know that we're leaving so they won't worry after your safety."

We smiled politely at each other in the dim light of the stables. He turned to go while I gave the mare one last friendly pat on the nose. "I'll check on you later," I promised, and then followed Cennerun's broad shoulders out into the light of day.

I stood silently by as he ducked quickly in and out of the house.

"Bread?" he offered, upon returning to the dooryard. He held out a thick brown slice to me.

"Thank you," I replied automatically, accepting it from his hand. It was fresh, still warm from the oven, and I felt an absurd surge of happiness mingled with homesickness.

"This way," Cennerun directed, leading me towards a well-worn path. It was just wide enough to accommodate two people walking abreast and I fell into step beside him, savoring the nutty smell and taste of the bread.

"May I ask you something?" he asked, only a few steps down the trail.

"Yes, of course."

"Why do you travel with Ensiro?"

I had been asked this question several times already by families who were regular stops along Ensiro's route. Since I hadn't wanted to go into details about my magic or my family, I had usually answered, "Oh, he is escorting me to Stormwind City." No one had ever asked beyond that until now.

"Why are you going there?" Cennerun inquired after hearing my standard reply. "Do you have family there?"

"No," I replied, and then, with a mental shrug (he had his own magic after all), added, "I'm hoping to find someone who will be able to train me in the use of my magic."

"Really?" his voice held traces of surprise and I steeled myself to respond kindly to whatever thoughtless question he was about to ask. Probably something like, "Why didn't your parents hire a tutor?" or, "Was your family too poor to be able to hire someone?" Much to my surprise, it was neither.

"I had thought you were already a master healer," he said. "You have already done far more than my uncle was ever able to do. Have you had much training?"

Laughing in surprise, I glanced quickly up at him. "I haven't had _any _training. My family never saw a need for it."

"What? None?" He sounded so surprised in turn that I couldn't help but give a low chuckle.

"I've had a little help from Ensiro in learning to control what he calls the shadow side of my gifts. But aside from that, I have muddled through on my own."

"The shadow side," Cennerun repeating. "That sounds – mysterious."

"It was very mysterious for a time," I assured him, thinking back over the last year of illness and pain with a certain amount of rue. "What it means is that if I am very angry with someone and if I focus all my – dark thoughts – towards that person, they will end up with a nasty headache at the least and might be bedridden or worse for several days."

Cennerun was silent, absorbing this information. "So, I decided that it would be for the good of those around me if I could learn how to control my magic and my emotions. The emotions are my own to work on, but I thought I would need aid in understanding the magical side of things."

"You said your family didn't see a need for you to receive training," Cennerun observed, his voice thoughtful. "But I assume you must have referred to them when you mentioned the people around you who might get hurt."

"Yes," I agreed cautiously. He seemed to be leading up to something but I wasn't sure of his intent.

"Well," he deduced in a quietly logical voice, "that shows a decided lack of understanding on their part and a great deal of self-sacrifice on yours. I admire your courage."

His words should have pleased me but all I felt was a deep shame.

"You wouldn't say so if you knew the whole story."

He stopped walking and turned to face me, his gorgeous hazel eyes intent on my profile. Although I had naturally stopped when he had, I was too mortified to do more than glance in his direction.

"I would like to be able to decide that for myself if you will tell me the whole story."

And so it was that I found myself standing in the middle of a dusty pathway on a golden fall day telling the first kind young man I had ever met what it had meant to be born to the life and the family that fate had arranged for me.

I told it quickly, glossing over all imperfections but my own. Even now I cannot say what it was in Cennerun's manner that made me despair of ever being good enough to earn his regard while simultaneously doing everything in my power to ensure that he knew I did not deserve it.

"And so, once Ensiro enlightened me as to what was going on, I snuck into the back of his wagon and left. I never even bothered to leave a note for my parents in case they should worry," I concluded my recitation glumly. "In fact, I didn't even think about it until just this moment that I ought to have!"

To my surprise – and chagrin – Cennerun laughed.

"It isn't very funny," I warned, a slight rise in temper causing my eyes to come boldly up.

"Of course not," he sobered immediately. "Your family has done very poorly by you, I think. I see why Ensiro did not stop you from running away from them."

"But," I protested, feeling confused, "I _told_ you. I hid in his wagon until it was too late for him to bring me back."

"Nevertheless, I can assure you that he knew you were there the whole time. And probably knew from the moment you made up your mind to leave. He'll have left word for your family."

I ignored his attempt to comfort me in favor of asking the biggest question in my mind. "How could he have known?"

"Has he not told you about his gift?"

"He did, but he told me that he can only sense strong emotions sometimes."

Cennerun chuckled and at last turned to resume our walk. "He understated his abilities then. He can read whole thoughts if he wants to."

"He can?" I marveled at this, even while wondering which of my less savory thoughts Ensiro might have picked up on.

"Yes, and it's lucky for me that he sometimes will, even though he doesn't make a habit of doing it often."

I wondered briefly if this was a trait that Cennerun also had, since he seemed to be reading my mind.

"Why is it lucky for you?" I glanced up as I asked and found amusement mingled with embarrassment on his strong face.

"Ah, well," he hunched his shoulders a bit, as though squaring himself to some onerous task. "It was several years ago, back when my gifts were just starting to blossom. I was rather daft with excitement and self-importance to being with and it only got worse when I could manage tasks by myself that my father could not.

"You can imagine that I would have thought myself to be a man and got myself into some trouble from time to time while laboring under this delusion." He grinned sideways at me and I felt free to chuckle in reply.

"So," he continued, "on this one occasion, I had mouthed off one time too many and my father was as frustrated with me as I was with him. He said that he might not be able to beat me for my impertinence and have it do any good but that he was still my father and I was still his child. 'I don't care if you're strong enough to lift a horse,' he yelled at me. 'That doesn't make you a man any more than lifting a broom will make you a woman!'

"Then he threw a broom in my direction and ordered me to sweep the floors of all the outbuildings and to shovel out the chicken coops as a punishment.

"I went to do as I was told, burning with fury the whole time. The more I swept, the more it seemed there was to do and I started to try to think of a way to get out of it.

"It finally occurred to me that although there was no getting out of the sweeping, there was a way to get out of the far more unpleasant task of shoveling out the coops. You'll have noticed that they're more or less freestanding structures?"

He glanced down at me and I nodded. "They're on stilts."

"Right. Well, I reasoned that since they were small enough, I might be able to lift one end and jostle everything towards the door on the other end. I figured it would make a mess, but I wasn't really interested in doing the job correctly at that point."

We were drawing closer to a house which must be his friend's. It was small, but neatly kept, and I could see that this was also a farm, with several outbuildings and fields stretching out beyond it. A much smaller operation that my family's or the Jaxon's, it nevertheless boasted a sizeable flock of sheep and there were more dairy cows than I might have expected to see. I took this all in at a glance and then turned back to Cennerun to hear the rest of his story.

Smiling wryly, he hastened to wrap up his tale. "Now, I had only thought about it at that point. The more I did, the more I intended to follow through with it. I had no more decided to start with the nearest coop when Ensiro approached me.

"'I know what you're thinking,' he told me, 'and I advise you not to do it.'

"'Do what?' I asked, not thinking too much of the exchange. I assumed he could see that I was angry at being treated like a child, but never dreamed that he could actually read my mind.

"'You're planning on lifting up the henhouse and shaking it rather than shoveling it out as your father commanded.'

"It surprised me into silence and I only looked at him in amazement. As soon as he had my undivided attention, he said something that I have never forgotten.

"'Cennerun,' he said. "If you do what you are planning, more disaster will fall upon your head than you will be able to bear. Not only with your father be furious when he sees how you disobey him, and not only will you have to endure many well-deserved lectures and scoldings from your mother for your thoughtlessness in upsetting the hens, you will also seriously harm or perhaps even kill your sister. And what will your pride be worth to you then?'

"So I ran to the coop and looked in. Sure enough, my sister, who was only eight and very fragile, was in there collecting eggs. I was horrified, thinking how I might have smashed her into a wall without even knowing it."

We were in the dooryard now and Cennerun paused before lifting his hand to rap on the door. "I learned that day that I was not a man at all, but a foolish child. Since then, I have always tried to consider what the repercussions of my actions might be and to never use my gifts for the sole purpose of making life easier on myself."

At this conclusion, several questions that I wanted to ask raced through my mind. But as Cennerun was already knocking on the door, I could do no more that manage to say, "Thank you for telling me."

He smiled down on me in response and then the door was swung open to reveal a lovely young woman, who looked to be a few years older than myself. She was small and delicate and looked as fine as if she had never worked a day in her life.

Her skin was pale and creamy, looking as smooth as the finest silk the kingdom had to offer. Her face was heart-shaped with delicately arched brows over fathomless green eyes. High cheekbones gave way to the defined curve and sweep and of her jaw, and if her chin was pointed, it was only enough to add to her beauty, not detract.

She tilted her head when she us standing there; of course, we were not expected. The sunlight played in a ripple down her oak-golden hair and she seemed almost to be radiant as she smiled up at Cennerun.

"Cennerun!" she exclaimed, not bothering to disguise the pleasure in her voice. "I wasn't expecting you at all today. Please, come in and tell me what brings you my way."

On those words, she took a graceful step backwards and held the door open wide in invitation.

Smiling in obvious delight, Cennerun motioned for me to precede him and then followed me in.

"This is Aeri," He introduced me to the golden creature. I hadn't been all that certain that he even knew my name and felt oddly satisfied when he did. "And we've come to see you, Aurelia."

"Oh?" she asked, sounding only slightly puzzled. "Well, do make yourselves comfortable in the parlor and I will fetch us something to drink."

Turning elegantly on the ball of her foot, she sailed away, moving again with a grace that I could only envy.

Cennerun, obviously familiar with the house, led me into the room that Aurelia had called a parlor. It was only a smallish sitting room, but was comfortably furnished.

Some undercurrent of tension that had sprung up the moment I had been introduced to Aurelia told me that I would be regarded as a rival and made me think that I should watch my step. Accordingly, I made myself comfortable in a chair that was set somewhat apart from the rest of the seating. That way no matter where Cennerun chose to sit, it would not look as though I was maneuvering to be close to him.

"_She_ is the friend you think I can help?" I asked, once seated. "I must admit that she looks the very picture of health to me."

"Yes, she usually does look very well," Cennerun agreed easily. "But it seems that she is often plagued by headaches and things of that nature."

"I feel I should warn you that I've never tried to help anyone who wasn't in obvious pain. I may not be of much use."

Cennerun only waved this away. "I'm sure she'll be grateful even for an attempt at help. They've been getting more frequent lately and I hate to see anyone suffer."

I only nodded in response to this and kept my thoughts to myself.

A moment later, Aurelia entered the room, her emerald eyes making a comprehensive sweep of everything before she smiled warmly and made her way to the center of the room.

She offered her small tray of refreshments to Cennerun first – a small slight towards me but one I didn't mind. After we had both been served and she had taken her own drink, she sat next to Cennerun and beamed happily at him.

"Now then, what did you come to see me for?"

"I've prevailed upon Aeri here to try to help you," Cennerun explained. "She's a fine healer and I naturally thought you might appreciate it if she were able to help cure your headaches."

"Oh?" Aurelia cast a glance at me, seeming entirely composed. "Of course that would be lovely but I'm not suffering any pain at present."

"Obviously," I agreed with a smile, speaking up for the first time. "But, perhaps, if there is something that causes you to have frequent headaches, I may be able to help with that."

I was so certain that she was lying about having headaches that I was surprised when she smiled with what looked like genuine relief.

"That would be wonderful if you could," she replied, and her sweet voice seemed almost wistful. "Although I do feel almost ashamed to have just met you and already be asking for your help."

"But you didn't ask," I responded almost coolly. "Cennerun did. In any event, I am only too happy to try to help."

Aurelia was nodding along as though she hadn't noticed my minor dig. "Is there anything you'll need?" she inquired. "Or perhaps you can just tell me what teas or potions might help?"

"Aeri isn't that kind of healer," Cennerun explained, saving me the trouble of having to do so. "Or maybe she is, but all I've seen out of her so far has been magic."

"Magic?" Aurelia repeated.

Having seen her mask of composure slip, even if only a little, I leaned forward solicitously. "Yes. I'm sorry. Does that make you uncomfortable?"

"Of course not," she scoffed lightly. "Why, I've known Cennerun for years and years. I could hardly be uncomfortable, could I?"

"Well then," I said, coming to my feet and setting my cup aside, contents untasted, "if you'll allow it, I'll just give you a quick examination and see whether there's anything I can cure.

"Beyond that," I continued, stepping behind her and holding my hands on either side of her head, "I _am_ good with herbs and can recommend a few elixirs if you're interested."

"You're too kind," Aurelia murmured.

Ignoring this, I closed my eyes and concentrated. What I was doing was not strictly for show. When I focused on a person, I was able to sense where their problems lay. I could visualize things in different colors. Fevers were red, torn muscles were orange, disease showed as a murky green, broken bones were black, restricted blood flow was a deep violet color and there were occasionally yellow masses in various places that I had no name for, but thought of as internal growths.

Although I was usually able to focus on a person so long as they were within easy sight of me, I wanted to make no mistakes where this woman was concerned.

For several long minutes, I visualized her inner workings and, aside from the beginnings of a cold settling into her lungs, I could find nothing.

Then, with as much professional dignity as I could muster, I stepped away and returned to my chair. I summarized what I had found (nothing), and then proceeded to quiz her on the circumstances surrounding her supposed headaches.

She answered me as comprehensively as she could and then, when I was done, asked with an innocent voice and a mocking gleam in her eyes whether I had been able to determine a pattern.

"Should I avoid certain foods?" she asked. "Or perhaps there are certain plants that are causing me my troubles?"

"You would be able to determine that far better than I would since only you are able to determine what it is in your environment that might cause these pains." I debated for a brief moment what to say next, but professionalism won out over simple dislike and I detailed several herbs that she might find helpful.

"Thank you," she said with mock gravity when I had finished. Then she rose from her seat, causing Cennerun and I to also stand in politeness.

"I do so hate to seem rude or unwelcoming," she said prettily, smiling up at Cennerun again. "But the hour is getting late and I must work to prepare dinner. It was very nice meeting you, Aeri. Perhaps the next time we meet you might tell me how it is you came to be here."

"I am only passing through," I told her. "So I doubt we will meet again. But I do hope I was able to be of some assistance to you today."

"Oh," Aurelia replied, not seeming at all sorry to hear it. "Well then, I thank you all the more for spending what little time you have here with me."

As we had spoken we had moved gradually towards the front door of the house. With gracious smiles and nods, we took our leave. Almost as soon as we had started for the path a voice hailed us in the distance. Cennerun turned to look and waved a greeting in response but did not linger.

"Was that Aurelia's father?" I asked, having only seen that it was an older man.

"What? No. I'm sorry I didn't explain to you earlier." Cennerun's next words came as a shock, so little was I prepared to hear them. "That's her husband."


	4. Chapter 4

"Her husband?" I echoed in tones of patent disbelief. Then, remembering who I was speaking to, I said no more.

"You seem surprised," Cennerun observed mildly.

"I am, a little."

"Why?"

I hesitated, thinking rapidly. While it was true that I had no designs on Cennerun myself – it would be beyond foolish if I did, given the short time I had known him and the fact that I would leave this place within a day or two, never to return – the conclusions I had come to regarding Aurelia could be easily construed as nothing short of vain jealousy. Of course, the very fact that I was leaving soon was, in its way, a powerful motivator for me to speak my mind about Aurelia's conniving ways. Perhaps Cennerun was oblivious to her decided preference for him, but I rather thought that her husband might not be so blind to what was going on unless she were very careful.

With a glance at Cennerun and the consideration that even though the old man would likely not be able to harm him, my own life had taught me that it was not wise to make neighbors into enemies, for who knew when you might have a need for their aid?

With all of this taken into consideration and the silence between Cennerun and myself stretching out awkwardly, I took a deep breath and gripped the bull firmly by the horns. "I think she's rather in love with you," I said baldly and felt more than saw his small jolt of surprise.

"That's nonsense," Cennerun said, his voice firm and holding an edge of reproof. "We've been friends for several years, but that's all."

"Does she love her husband?" I countered, trying to keep any traces of challenge out of my own voice.

"Well, yes, I would think so."

"But do you know so? I mean, as a long-time friend of hers, I would think that that would have come up once or twice."

"We never really talk about him," Cennerun replied, sounding slightly deflated.

"And her headaches?" I pursued another line of questioning, content to let him reach his own conclusions as he would. "Do they seem to happen with any sort of regularity? Or is it something that only comes up when it's convenient for her?"

"I don't care for what you're implying."

"I don't care," I replied blithely. "Personally, I believe her headaches are nothing more than a scheme to get your attention. Unless, of course, you can honestly say that you don't grow any more solicitous of her whenever she has these pains come on."

He was silent a moment and I thought he was considering my words. As it turned out, he was only trying to master his tone before speaking to me again. "You impertinent girl," Cennerun growled. "Cease your foolish talk. You have no proof of the things you claim and I will not stand by and listen to you slander a friend."

Shrugging as though his words had no effect on me, I could not help but make one final rejoinder. "That is your prerogative. For your sake, I hope I am wrong, but I do not believe I am."

We finished the walk back to his family's home in silence, during which time I struggled internally to hold my emotions in check. I was not angry with Cennerun since I had not expected him to believe me in the first place. Aurelia, on the other hand, infuriated me.

By the time we reached the farmhouse the sun was casting its last glorious rays up and over the horizon, staining the low-hanging clouds which had gathered there in shades of pink and orange. I paused outside to drink in the sight, hardly noticing when Cennerun left with a few brusque words of excuse.

It was growing chilly and by the time I had emptied myself of all tumultuous thoughts I felt peaceful but frozen, much like the surface of an iced-over pond in the heart of winter. The first stars were winking into sight before I turned to enter the house and as I went, I wished rather wistfully that I could always know such a deep and abiding stillness in my soul.

A few weeks later, just as it looked as though winter could not be held back any longer, we finally reached Stormwind City. I felt every inch the country bumpkin as Ensiro slowly guided his team and wagon through the crowded city streets. Turning my head this way and that I could not help but be impressed by the size of the buildings, the sheer amount of people filling the streets, or the seemingly endless variety of the clothes they wore.

"Who's he?" I nudged Ensiro, pointing to a very officious looking man who wore long white robes and a tall white hat and who carried an ornate staff. He shouldered his way imperiously through the throng, clearly inflated with his own sense of self-importance.

"Ensiro looked and then gave an elaborate shrug. "I wouldn't know. It's possible that he isn't anyone of any consequence."

I gave the man another look before he was lost to the crowd and then I turned my eyes resolutely ahead. I knew what I was doing by allowing myself to become so enthralled by the city; it was deliberate. Saying farewell to Ensiro, after all that the kindly old tinker had done for me, was nearly unthinkable.

All too soon, Ensiro had pulled up in front of the inn in the busy trade district of the city. We were not very deep into the city and the tinker told me that we would make much more rapid progress on foot.

"Stick close to me," he said before we plunged into the crowd. "Stormwind isn't that large but it can be a confusing place for a newcomer like yourself."

Taking him at his word, I dogged the tinker's steps through the city, never once letting myself get distracted by anything around me. If I looked up, it was only to take note of something I might use as a landmark for my future travels around this city.

He took me to the great cathedral which was located beyond the trade district in the square. It was much less crowded here and the pace seemed decidedly slower. Now that I was no longer so concerned with losing track of Ensiro, I tipped my head back and slowed my steps as I took in the monstrous building and felt a small wave of panic wash over me.

"Will they take me in?" I blurted out the question that had been haunting me for weeks now.

"Of course they will, a talented healer such as yourself!" Ensiro sounded so confident that I relaxed fractionally and allowed myself to believe, for the moment anyway, that all would be well.

We made our way into the cathedral and found an atmosphere of bustling, cheerful employment. There were several people in sight and all of them moved with the distinct gait of someone who is on important business and intent on seeing to it.

Ensiro stopped one such person in her tracks, a young woman like myself, who wore a simple white gown, tied at the waist with a plain length of pale blue linen. "Excuse me, miss. We've just arrived here and we're looking for someone to speak to about seeing to the training of a healer."

The girl eyed me in a curious but friendly manner, plainly understanding that I was the healer in question. "Oh, that would be the Lady Anuriel. Her office is just this way. Allow me to lead you there."

We fell into step behind the young lady and were swiftly taken to our destination. I found I was having some difficulty with breathing normally and my stomach was tied up in intricate knots.

We were presented to a lady of indeterminate age. Her glossy hair, worn in an elegant chignon, was pure white; however, her face was completely unlined and the arresting green eyes she brought to bear on me were sharp and undimmed with age.

"Is there something I may help you with?" she asked, once the girl had taken her leave of us.

After waiting a moment for Ensiro to speak for me again, I realized that he was going to maintain his silence. Stuttering a bit, I scrambled for something to say. "I – I have come to see whether someone might train me in my gifts of healing."

Lady Anuriel's brows rose in an encouraging fashion, but she made no response. I gathered my courage again.

"I have no money to pay for such a service, but I am willing to work. I have lived all my life on a farm and able to perform most tasks asked of me. I can also cook and I learn new things quickly."

Smiling briefly, Lady Anuriel learned forward slightly. "Why do you seek training?"

Risking a sideways glance at Ensiro who was grinning at me in an encouraging fashion, I took a deep breath and recited the words I had been choosing and carefully perfecting for the past several weeks.

"I have been healing my family for as long as I can remember," I said. "Until recently when I began to hurt them without realizing what I was doing."

Lady Anuriel's gaze sharpened somewhat but her expression still remained friendly and open.

"I've never had any training," I admitted. "So until Ensiro came along and explained to me about the shadow side of my gifts I didn't even know there was any such thing. He has worked with me over the past weeks to help me control the shadow side, but I still fear hurting those around me."

"I've done as much for Aeri as I can," Ensiro put in at this point, "but there's a limit to what I know and I could think of no better place to leave her than here with you."

Lady Anuriel leaned back in her chair and regarded us thoughtfully for a long moment before fixing her brilliant green eyes on me. "Someone gifted with Shadow abilities," she murmured, as though to herself. "It has been a long time."

Not knowing what response to make to this, if indeed any was needed, I kept my silence and watched as Anuriel's eyes slid past me to the door.

"Ah. Callan!" She called out to someone passing by in the hallway. "Please send for Coult. I have someone for him to meet."

I turned to see a young girl nod her head in response to Lady Anuriel's command and then scurry off to fetch Coult. Whoever that was.

"Coult is a shadow priest," Anuriel explained as though catching my thoughts. "One of only a dozen that I know, and the best of them all. If he will agree to train you…" She made an equivocal gesture and allowed the statement to hang in the air.

"Train who?" a man's voice asked.

Ensiro and I both jerked in startlement at the abruptness of the noise, having received no warning of the man's presence from any noise or from any change of expression on Anuriel's face.

"Coulter," the lady inclined her head gracefully to acknowledge the man's presence. She seemed wholly unruffled by his lack of manners and the dark scowl that he wore. "I would like you to meet – Aeri, was it?" I had time to do no more than nod before she continued. "She may show some talent in shadow magic."

Coult's fierce gaze was turned on me and I nearly shrank back in my chair. Only a stubbornness born of having to deal with my elder brothers kept me from doing so and I met his eyes with my own in as bold a manner as I could summon.

What he saw as he looked me over couldn't have been much. I was small and trembling slightly with the effort it took to not appear as cowed as I felt. Perhaps it was this pathetic show of bravery that made him relent.

In any event, his scrutiny ended after a minute or two and he swung his dark eyes back to meet Anuriel's cool gaze. "I will give her two weeks to prove herself," he said, everything in his tone implying that this would be an enormous favor to the lady. "If by the end of those two weeks I am not satisfied with her she will be back in your hands to do with her as you please."

A faint smile curved Anuriel's lips upwards and her eyes narrowed in amusement. "As you say, Coult."

With this agreement in place, Coult turned to leave the room. "Follow me, girl," he barked back at me, not even pausing to break his stride.

Feeling terror wash over me, I threw a panicked look at Ensiro. I had wanted to take my leave of him properly but my new tutor's footsteps were already receding down the hallway and I would surely lose him if I did not follow immediately.

"Go on then," Ensiro urged me. "I'll come by tomorrow to see you if I can."

"Thank you for everything!" I exclaimed, trying to choke back a sudden sob and only half succeeding. And then I was rushing down the hallway, falling into step a few paces behind Coult and wondering desperately what in the name of the Light I had gotten myself into.


	5. Chapter 5

The first week and a half I spent at the great cathedral in Stormwind City were some of the most hellish days of my life. Coult was an exacting taskmaster, although a bewildering one. It seemed he had taken me on for the sole purpose of having a personal servant. I was forever being ordered to fetch and carry and clean and cook for him.

He was as impatient as he was demanding and often ordered me to do several things all at once and then would glower at me when I could not perform each task simultaneously. It was only a matter of hours before I could feel my old familiar rage seething just below the surface.

Still, it seemed that I had only one shot at proving myself to him so I gritted my teeth and poured myself into getting the next chore done and then the next. For the first two nights, I fell instantly into bed once he had released me to my rest and slept deeply enough that I would feel refreshed enough to meet the mental and physical challenges of the day.

Yet there was always that question running through my mind: _When would he test me on my magic?_

On the third night, Coult stormed into my room scarcely two hours after I had gone to sleep and demanded that I follow him. Wordlessly, I stumbled to my feet and without even bothering to pull on a robe over my night clothes, did as he commanded me.

I was still unfamiliar enough with the labyrinthine corridors of the cathedral that I could not begin to guess where he might be taking me. It turned out to be the kitchens, deserted and dark at this hour. Undeterred, Coult took a seat at one of the rough tables and remained silently glowering at me.

Uncertain what he might want, I took a tentative step towards the table myself.

"What are you doing standing about like a useless lump?" Coult snarled. "Fix me something to eat and be quick about it!"

Holding onto my rage, but only just barely, I did as he demanded. Both my lips and my mind were clamped down tight, so that no words and no shadow curses might escape me.

_Think about anything else_, I told myself. _Think about puppies or flowers or what Ensiro told you about keeping yourself under control._

It was the thought about Ensiro that did the trick. I missed the old man terribly, especially never having gotten a chance to say farewell. When he had come by to see me, I had been engaged in the all-important task of cleaning Coult's boots and he would not hear of sparing me even for a few minutes.

Resentment bubbled up again and I shut down that line of thought as quickly I could. Finishing serving Coult his meal in utter silence, I was then dismissed summarily to find my own way back to my bed. This took some time, as two wrong turns led me quickly astray.

At last, an hour after I had been awoken, I was back in bed, grimly wondering what the next day might bring.

After that incident, things only grew worse. I awoke every morning with the feeling that today would be the last time I could possibly keep myself from exploding and raining curses down my so-called mentor's insufferable head. Yet, every day, I would find within myself the serenity and the willpower to go on.

I was counting down the days, certain that Coult would ease up on me after two weeks. But every day was an eternity onto itself and the nights were filled with despair before oblivion welcomed me.

As it turned out, I only made it ten days before Coult caught me in a moment of weakness that was so bleak I was seriously considering giving up on this whole enterprise and heading back to my family's farm. Life hadn't been wonderful there, but after withstanding Coult for what felt like a lifetime, I was certain that I could easily handle a few smelly brothers and a grating mother.

I was in the midst of cleaning up his quarters, which he seemed to purposely demolish every day just so he could order me to set things to rights once again. Usually he would not stay around to watch me clean, but today he not only stayed, he actually lounged back on his bed and covered his eyes with one arm.

"Try to be quiet about it!" he snapped. "And by the Light, can't you do something quickly just this once?"

I closed my eyes briefly and drew in a deep breath, not opening them again until I had slowly emptied my lungs. Envisioning my mind as a simmering pit of fire, I slowly and carefully imagined building a wall around it. The stones were thick enough and high enough by the time I was through that I imagined I would be able to maintain my calm.

What I hadn't counted on were the lengths Coult seemed willing to go to in order to rid himself of me. Only ten minutes after our last exchange, he was up and moving about again. Although I heard him, I paid him no mind until he brushed rudely past me, knocking me to my knees and causing me to drop the items I had been holding in my hands.

One of these was a book I had been about to reshelf and it fell to the floor with a thump but was not damaged. Unfortunately, the other thing I held was a relic of some sort, which looked ancient and fragile and proved to be both when it shattered to pieces on the floor.

Shards of the glass item flew in every direction and I threw my hands up to shield my face, crying out an unarticulated sound of distress as I did so.

Before I could even think to move again, I was yanked off my bruised knees and given a shove that sent me staggering across the room.

"What have you done?" Coult roared at me, his eyes black with fury. "Have you any idea how old that was? How much it was worth?" He raised a hand and came towards me, still bellowing. "More than your wretched life, you indolent and stupid girl!"

He swung his hand at my face, palm open. I staggered back, but not in time to duck the blow. It caught me on the side of my head and threw it sideways somewhat. My ear rang in protest and I put a hand against it.

I didn't even see the second blow coming and it sent me reeling backwards after landing on the opposite cheek. On my knees again, with no clear idea of how I'd even come to be there, I dimly became aware that Coult was standing over me, raining curses and imprecations down on my head.

Shaking my head to clear it, I had only one lucid thought. _No more._

For the first time since I had come to be in this place ten days ago, I allowed every last scrap of rage and impotent fury to come boiling to the surface. Since I had learned so many weeks ago that I was able to curse someone with pain, I had not done it again on purpose. To suddenly have reversed my intentions and to have released the bonds I had been placing on my mind made me somewhat giddy, but I carefully focused on Coult and, without knowing quite how I did it, unleashed every scrap of magic I had to come against him.

The repercussions of this seemed to leave me temporarily deafened, but then I looked and saw that Coult had been silenced and was even now wearing a dazed expression and only just managing to keep himself on his feet.

"Oh, no," I moaned, realizing what I had done. I pushed myself back up to my feet, still staring at my former mentor and tormentor. As soon as he recovered he would certainly come after me with a vengeance. It wouldn't do to remain here and wait for him to come around.

Even as I stood and cast about for the door, having lost any notion of where in the room I had fetched up, he seemed to be losing the dazed look. Fortunately, he was not between myself and the hallway so I turned and stumbled blindly out of the room, slamming the door closed behind me.

I could feel him in my mind as I began to flee down the corridor. I could almost see him wince as the door slammed shut and then I could feel him searching within himself for his own wellspring of life and healing. The part of me that had always healed those in pain felt a deep compassion and I longed to send a tendril of healing in his direction. But that would be fruitless and madness.

Relief flooded through my own body as I could feel that he made his recovery and even as I raced along to my room in order to gather the few things I had before making a hasty disappearance, I wondered at this new sensation of being so completely aware of him that I could still sense what he was doing.

Upon later reflection, I had to admit wryly that it was fortunate that I didn't know then which words he was muttering to himself or why they were echoing in my head.

What happened next was difficult to describe. I suddenly felt as though a fog had descended over me, clouding both my sight and my thoughts. For several moments, I had no notion of who I was or where I might be going. I could dimly feel bells of alarm ringing at the back of my mind but I couldn't bring myself to wonder why.

In a matter of seconds, I was calmly walking back in the direction I had just come from. My progress through the cool stone hallway was slow, almost as though a part of me was unwilling to go. My feet continued moving, almost of their own volition, and I was soon back in Coult's room.

There was that tiny flare of alarm again, quickly overcome with apathy, and I waited while Coult positioned two chairs across from each other and then took the one that I knew he had intended to be mine.

Now he was between myself and the door and now I felt the fog lift ever so slightly.

"Listen to me, Aeri," Coult commanded, and I turned my attention to him although my eyes wanted to stray towards the door, which I had closed behind me.

"I want to talk to you, Aeri," he continued. "Don't be afraid. I won't harm you."

Of course the words were meaningless to me while the fog was still hovering over my mind. As soon as it lifted, I instantly forgot that he had even spoken them, so alarmed was I to become fully aware of where I was. In a blind panic, I rose from my chair, knocking it over as I did so, and tried to dart past him to regain the hallway and my freedom.

Coult had evidently been prepared for this, for he caught me with no effort and held my upper arms in a firm grip.

"No!" I yelled, struggling.

"Shh, quiet down, Aeri," Coult spoke in a low voice, giving me a little shake. "I told you I wasn't going to hurt you. I only want to talk to you. I promise."

It was then that the realization crept over me that the hold he had on me was not a bruising one. He was being careful with me, and calm. Forcing myself to look up at him, I studied his dark eyes for a moment and found regret and pain intermingled.

"You're not going to hurt me?" I asked in a small voice

"No."

I swallowed with difficulty. "Then I will stay."

He released me at once, seeming perfectly willing to take me at my word. I moved back to my chair and righted it before sitting down. As soon as I had done so, Coult followed suit.

"You are one of the better students I have ever had," he said, and I was surprised to hear that he was not speaking in his usual menacing growl but with an evenly modulated and almost soft voice.

Lowering my eyes in embarrassment I muttered, "I don't see how. I couldn't even make it for two weeks."

He laughed at that and I looked upwards in astonishment at the sound. If anyone had asked me ten days ago I would have said that he was not capable of mirth.

"You have made it much longer than anyone else who has come under my tutelage," Coult explained. "Before you, the longest I have had anyone last was four days."

I felt my mouth swing open and then I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind. "You mean you treat everyone so terribly?"

This earned another quick smile and I began to see that the deep lines which bracketed his mouth came from smiling, not scowling. "I'm afraid I must. Tell me, how would you go about testing the strength of someone's shadow magic if it only surfaced when they were angry? And is there a better way to test someone's fortitude of mind than by seeing how long they can hold up under a constant barrage of stress?"

Now I surely did look like a lackwit, staring at him in utter consternation. "You mean to tell me," I sputtered at last, "that this was all a test?"

"Yes."

I shook my head in disbelief, suddenly feeling very angry. "Well, you're certainly very committed to it, aren't you?"

Coult held up a hand in a placating gesture. "I am truly sorry about that, Aeri. Pushing you over the edge was not something I enjoyed doing in the slightest. But you had lasted well over twice as long as any student I've ever had before and we were getting somewhat desperate."

"We?"

"Lady Anuriel and myself. What you need to understand is that she only summons me for those who show the most potential. The testing begins the moment I walk in the door, which has actually weeded out more than a dozen candidates.

"So I understand that all you have seen of me up until now has been more than a little unpleasant, but I do not enjoy it. You must believe that."

I allowed a smirk to creep across my face. "Is that why you kept asking me to do the same things over and over? Because you've never had to get inventive until now?"

He grinned back at me, the expression wry. "Yes, actually. In fact, I was supposed to make you drop that glass figurine long before now so that I could truly explode at you, but I kept hoping that the utter inanity of the tasks I forced you to do time and again would wear you down more quickly than they did."

I smiled briefly in answer and then pictured Lady Anuriel and Coult putting their heads together to plot how to make my life miserable. Even understanding the reasons behind the actions, I could not help but feel fresh anger at the way I had been treated. That it was deliberate only made it seem far more malicious.

Shaking off those thoughts, having already exhausted my emotions for the day, I instead fixed a solemn gaze on Coult. He no longer seemed half as intimidating as he used to, even though my head, neck and knees ached abominably. Absentmindedly flicking a soothing healing stream over the affected areas, I asked the question I had been wondering about ever since I had arrived in this cold and treacherous place.

"When do you start training me in the use of my magic?"

He considered that for a moment. "Tomorrow," he decided at last. "After this past hour, I don't believe either of us would be up for it before then. Besides, I have a mess to clean up here." He cast a glance around his room which was still a disordered clutter. "And you need to rest. Go now."

More than happy to comply with that order, I stood, nodded formally and left the room. Before curling up in my bed to sleep the rest of the day away, I spared time enough to hope that the worst was behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

My life took a very different turn after that day and fell into a new rhythm which, although slow paced, was very demanding. I spent nearly every waking moment in Coult's company as he began to put me through the rigorous training so many other candidates had failed.

"What happened to them?" I asked one particular day, when my own failure seemed imminent.

"We turned them out into the streets to make their own way," Coult replied, perfectly straight-faced.

Having quickly become accustomed to his wry, sarcastic comments, I ignored this statement and fixed him with a look.

"_Really_."

He grinned down at me, his teeth seeming very white in the darkness of his face. "Some of them have stayed on but their training has focused more on healing. Many of them are surprisingly good at it, actually. Others have gone back to whatever lives they had before coming here." He shrugged. "I don't bother to keep track. There haven't been many, but I've never spent much time with any of them. Everyone else would have failed weeks ago."

Coult and Lady Anuriel were always making these sorts of comparisons between myself and the unknown students who had preceded me. Usually I let them pass by without a reaction, but on this day I was feeling more insecure than usual.

"Am I really so much better than anyone else, or do you just say such things to encourage me?"

Coult briefly narrowed his dark eyes at me and I repressed a shudder, having been suddenly reminded of what it was like to have him constantly watching me, disapproval etched in every line of his body. Never one to miss much of anything, he considered a moment before speaking.

"Neither Lady Anuriel nor myself have time to coddle poor students along. So long as you're training under me, it means you are exceptional."

I nodded slowly but couldn't help one more question. "And are you so exceptional that your time should only be spent on one or two students at a time?"

All traces of good humor instantly vanished from Coult's face and his lips compressed into a thin line for a moment before he responded, his voice tight. "Yes. And that is all you need to know on the subject.

"Now," he continued rapidly, as though to discourage me from asking any more questions. "I believe we were working on your defenses. Are you ready?"

I stifled a groan, thinking rather sourly that it must be nice to be teaching someone their defenses rather than being the one who had to try to learn them. Coult had been throwing small bursts of shadow magic at me all day and I had rapidly developed a headache.

With a sigh, I started to pull myself together, searching inside myself for the reserves I would need to throw up my wards against magic. Before I was quite prepared however, Coult let loose with another small blast of magic and I was unable to deflect any of it.

The pain was immediate – someone as powerful as Coult would have an instantaneous effect – and I dropped to the ground, cradling my head as though to stave off further blows.

Coult was beside me in the next instant, hovering as though he wanted to do something to help but was restraining himself because he knew there was nothing that could be done.

I was only dimly aware of this as the pain rolled over me in waves for some time before I was last able to lift my head, wincing in the light, tears streaming from my eyes.

"You weren't ready for that," Coult stated calmly, something in his voice sounding to me like an accusation.

"No," I replied, irritated. "I wasn't."

"Care to try again?"

I didn't reply immediately, feeling mute and miserable.

"Maybe this is too much for you," Coult offered next, and now there was resignation in his tone.

I snapped my eyes up to meet his, silver gaze piercing black. "It is not too much for me," I gritted. With an effort born of equal parts fear and determination, I pushed myself to my feet and aggressively thrust my chin out at my teacher.

"I'm ready," I announced. "Try again."

My voice was calm but on the inside I was shaking with a barely suppressed rage. Narrowing my mind down, I could sense Coult quickly drawing another fraction of his shadow magic out of himself and hurling it at me.

_Not this time_, I thought, pulling darkness up around me like a cloak. I sensed the magic go astray, miss its mark entirely. I hadn't just deflected the bolt, I had dodged it entirely.

Realizing my eyes were closed, I opened them to see Coult staring at me in patent disbelief. "Who taught you how to do that?" he demanded.

Startled, I blinked back at him. "You did."

Could gave a short bark of laughter, not sounding the least bit amused. "I must be exceptional indeed to have taught you something I have never done myself." His voice was mocking and I was not certain whether it was directed at me or at him.

"What did I do?"

"You," he waved his arm in an all-encompassing gesture, "simply faded away. I've never seen the like. Can you do it again?"

"I – I don't know."

"Well, you're going to try," he retorted. "Ready?"

I nodded and he cast more magic at me. I managed to deflect it but apparently did not perform the same trick I had previously.

Coult frowned fiercely at me. "Again."

We spent the rest of that long afternoon in this way, but I was unable to please my teacher with my efforts. When at last he released me for the evening meal, it was with the stern injunction to think about what I had done and to make a better attempt at replicating it the following morning.

_How like him,_ I scoffed to myself as I wearily picked my way through the hearty supper served in a common dining area. _I do something he's never seen before but he expects me to do it again within the same afternoon!_

Realizing I wasn't hungry, I pushed away from the table and made my way to my tiny cell of a room, there to do as Coult instructed in the hope of pleasing him on the morrow.

But an entire day passed without my accomplishing more than mastering the normal defenses that Coult had been attempting to teach me in the first place. Then a week slipped by and while I could now deflect even the stronger spells Coult sent my way, I was unable to reproduce my disappearing act.

"I suppose it was only a fluke," Coult said at last, disappointment and weariness dripping from every word. "You're sure you don't remember what it is you did?"

"Yes," I said tiredly, turning away from him. "I'm sure."

"Well," he began grudgingly, "I suppose your defenses are at least adequate by now. Tomorrow we'll start working at this the other way. You will attack me and learn how to use your magic apart from your emotions. There are other ways to tap in."

I nodded and then smiled. "That sounds as though it will be far more enjoyable than this past week has been."

Coult reached out and settled a hand on my shoulder. I flinched backwards before I could stop myself and the smile he had been wearing faded away. "It will still be very hard work, Aeri," he told me seriously. "I have had students who were never able to separate the two."

Nodding again, I gave him back his look with a solemn one of my own. "I understand."

"Good." He hesitated and then gave my shoulder a brief squeeze. "I will never hit you again, Aeri."

"I know. It's just – reflex."

"Has anyone else ever hit you?"

"No. Never."

"Then it is a reflex I created, Aeri. And for that, I can never apologize enough."

Coult released me at last and turned away. I watched him go, wordless, but my heart hammering along at a frantic pace. I held a hand over my chest, feeling the agitated patter and then moved that same hand to rest on my left shoulder where Coult's had. Wondering at my own feelings, I stood there for several moments before leaving the empty training room and seeking out the solitude of my cell.

A few days later found my heart nowhere near so kindly inclined to look with favor on Coult. He had been more than correct in his warning that it was difficult to separate my emotions from my magic and I had yet to cast a single bolt of magic at him that hadn't been manufactured out of my own frustration.

We were outside today, facing off in a small garden that the inhabitants of the cathedral used to supplement the food they purchased from the local merchants. It was deserted now, and empty of plant life with the coming of winter. Although the day was fine, I scarcely noticed it or my surroundings, taken up as I was with trying to divorce my shadow magic from my feelings.

"Why is it that I can heal people without drawing on a certain emotion?" I asked after failing yet again.

"What makes you think that you're not?" Coult challenged mildly. "Do you not feel compassion or a fugitive joy when you are able to help someone?"

"Oh." I collapsed onto the ground and took the time to think this over. "I suppose I do."

Coult settled himself on the ground nearby, much to my surprise. Making himself comfortable, as if he intended to spend all day in this informal pose, he asked, "What do you feel is easier for you, Aeri? Healing or pain?"

This was another question that made me stop and think for a moment before answering. On the one hand, I had thought of myself as a healer for so long that it seemed to my greater strength. On the other hand, my shadow abilities, though a recent development, seemed almost to come more naturally to me.

"I think I have worked on healing for much longer," I said at last, half-voicing my thoughts. "But with enough training, I think the shadow magic more closely matches who I am."

"Who you are?"

"Yes. I've always been – let's say discontented – with my situation in life. I was not valued even within my own family and I still resent many things about the way I was raised. I probably always will."

"Tell me about your family," Coult commanded softly.

Feeling a flicker of astonishment at his request, I complied easily nevertheless, giving an abbreviated version of what been, up until now, the story of my life. It was soon told – for it was a monotonous existence I had led, and I thought it best not to delve too deeply into specifics.

Almost as soon as I had finished speaking, Coult had another question for me. "Would you say that you are as angry about those things now as you were before you left?"

I started in immediate surprise, realizing as he spoke the words that my recitation of the events had been almost utterly emotionless. It wasn't very long ago that I would have found myself growing freshly angry to recount all those slights and small abuses.

"No," I said in wonderment. "I'm not."

Coult grinned at me. "I think we have found our starting place. I want you to think about one of your brothers – or your mother, if you choose – and remember a time when they made you absolutely furious. But," he cautioned me, raising a hand in injunction, "don't allow yourself to grow angry. Just try holding the memory in your mind along with the lack of extreme emotion you have now."

Closing my eyes to think, I called up the first memory that came to me. Unfortunately, it was my last encounter with my mother as she accused me from her bed of not healing her out of spite. Flinching away from it, I searched for something else that might have had more time to heal.

"Alright," I said at last. I was remembering a time when I was much younger and two of my brothers had spent the past fifteen minutes pulling my hair and pinching at me. When I had cried in pain and frustration, my mother had come into the room and scolded me for making so much noise. "I think I have it."

"Good," Coult encouraged. "Now, remembering to keep your emotional detachment of today, I want you to pretend that I am whoever is in that memory. See if you can hold all of that in your mind and try to hit me with your magic."

I concentrated fiercely, trying to remember the hurt and subsequent anger I had felt that day, nearly a decade ago. Tempering it with the distance of years and the knowledge that my mother hadn't _known_ what my brothers had been doing to me, I tapped into a reserve I hadn't known I even had and drew forth a small amount of magic.

Gasping in delight, I opened my eyes and beamed over at Coult. "I did it!"

He looked bemused, dark eyes dancing with repressed humor. "Did you? Then how come I haven't been hit with anything?"

I frowned, momentarily deflated. "I forgot that part."

Coult chuckled. "Try again."

Turning again towards my task, with greater determination this time, I went through the process again. It was easier this time. I felt I had a sense of where to search within myself for that dark fountain of magic and since I knew a little better what to expect, I did not falter once I had gathered a small amount. Practically holding my breath, I sent it towards Coult, although I forgot to imagine him as someone else.

"I sensed it that time," my mentor said a moment later, sounding nearly as satisfied as I felt. "Once more and try putting some power behind it. You can't be afraid of hurting me since I will be able to defend myself."

With another deep breath, I tried again and this time I opened my eyes to applause.

That day seemed to mark another turning point for me, for Coult's attitude towards me softened even further and his patience, which had already admittedly been exceptional, seemed limitless. We had many more such conversations as he attempted to teach me all he knew about shadow magic.

I felt despair from time to time, when a particular concept seemed too difficult for me to every fully master, but Coult would keep trying new ways of explaining things until he found one that I could grasp. Much of my learning began to take place through exercises in which I would visualize something and translate that into actions.

"In fact," Coult said to me one day, "you'll want to set a goal for yourself. I don't know if you can think of a picture that encompasses all you'll want to be as a person some day, but if you can find something to strive to grow into and work towards that vision, you'll likely find the rest of your training will go better."

Almost as soon as he said the words, I know in my heart what I wanted to be. I recalled that night after I had argued with Cennerun and stood looking at the vast and fathomless sky. The distances between the stars had seemed so deep and the stars themselves so serene. Fathomless. Deep. Serene. And even beautiful. All things I wanted to be.

I never shared that with Coult although he did ask me a few weeks later whether I had come up with anything.

"Oh, yes."

"What is it?"

"I think I would prefer to keep that private. If that's alright."

"Of course."

Nothing more was ever said on the subject although he must have noticed my growing predilection to wander the grounds near the cathedral at night. There were many times over the years that we found each other out there. Words were never exchanged during these times, or even mentioned again in daylight. We each knew that those times of silent almost-solitude were somehow sacred to the other. But sometimes I couldn't help but wonder what he saw in the night's sky and whether it was all he aspired to be like as well.

I remained at the cathedral for four years, learning and honing my skills. Most of my time was spent with Coult although I sometimes spent a week or two at a time with different instructors who would work on my healing talents. In time, however, it was quite apparent that I had much more affinity for shadow magic.

There was much I learned from Coult as well, the most notable being a shadowy aura that greatly increased my level of power with curses and other shadow magic. It was impossible for me to heal when I was so immersed in my shadow abilities but I loved the thrill of dueling with Coult and nearly overmatching him too much to care.

I look back on those years with a particular fondness that makes every aspect of them seem infinitely precious to me. I was not close to anyone else in the whole cathedral except for Coult. In fact, the pair of us were widely regarded as being too strange to associate with, an impression I only enhanced by purposely skulking about in my shadowform.

Coult, I knew, found great amusement in some of my antics, but he would always relay Lady Anuriel's exhortations to me to try to fit in with the rest of the inhabitants. Whenever this happened I would gravely agree to do better and then continue on however I pleased.

Perhaps the only time Coult found himself less than thrilled with my few pranks was soon after he had taught me how to control another person's mind. This was a skill that took nearly two months for me to master, and it had been a trying process for both teacher and student.

Once I had learned it, I took control of Coult's mind one evening at dinner when the dining hall was crowded and made him dance a silly jig, flapping his arms up and down like a chicken the whole time. No sooner had I released his mind then I felt a familiar fog settle over my own. I walked calmly out of the dining hall and into the nearest empty room, there to receive the scolding of my life. As a punishment, I was not allowed to practice any kind of magic and I was forced to clean the kitchens for a week.

For the sheer amounts of consternation I had seen on Coult's and Lady Anuriel's faces, I counted it well worth it and took particular pains to make certain that Coult knew it. After the sting of public humiliation had gone away, I like to think that even he didn't mind so much.

There were many times over those four years that I took stock of my life and my situation and considered myself blessed. I do believe I would have stayed forever had it not been for two precipitous events that arrived during the spring of my fifth year in the form of a young man I knew.


	7. Chapter 7

I admit that I had never expected to see Cennerun again, so to have him show up at my sanctuary was more than a little shocking.

He was shown to the practice room that Coult and I always used. As was often the case these days, my mentor and I were engaged in a spirited duel. I was in my shadow form when Cennerun was shown in to the room but I faltered out of it as soon as I realized who had entered.

Disruptions to our training were nowhere near common and I looked to see Coult frown, first in annoyance at the intrusion, but secondly in concern over my reaction.

''Aeri!'' he exclaimed, rapidly covering the distance between us. Upon reaching my side he turned me slightly away from the door and asked in a low tone, "Are you well? Do you want me to get rid of him?''

He cast a dark look in Cennerun's direction, causing that young man to remain standing where he was, a puzzled expression plainly evident on his face.

"I'm fine," I managed to say at last. My voice was steady as I spoke and this seemed to relax Coult, "I just never expected to see him again."

"Who is he?" Coult pressed. "A brother of yours?"

"No, nothing like that. Just someone I met on the way to Stormwind. I'll explain later - when I have some idea of why he's even here."

Suddenly becoming aware that this urgent and whispered conversation would look rude to Cennerun, I gave Coult a smile that I meant to be reassuring and then crossed the room to greet my guest.

"Cennerun, forgive me. I find myself more than a little surprised to see you here. In fact, I assumed I would never see you again. What brings you to Stormwind?"

It was only then that I realized that Cennerun's face was lined with strain. He looked exhausted, harried, like a man who has been pushing himself to the ends of his endurance.

"I came to find you," Cennerun replied bluntly. "My mother is dying and no one has been able to help her. She remembered you and sent me to beg you to come and help."

Struck dumb by his words, I could only stare for a time, unable to think of anything to say. I well remembered Cennerun's mother, Daela, how cheerful and hospitable she had been and the lively interest she had taken in my magic.

Still. "I am not the best of healers here," I told Cennerun truthfully. "It is not that I am unwilling to come, but if it as bad as you say, I would imagine that you would only want the most talented."

"She wants you, Aeri," Cennerun countered quickly. "She said so very specifically."

It was on the tip of my tongue to point out that she only asked for me because she likely knew no other healers apart from her uncle who, even if still living, had by all accounts not been as gifted as me. Only the thought that I might very well seem unwilling to help if I continued to try to offer reasons why it should not be me to go kept me from speaking my mind.

Instead, I cleared my throat and offered up a small smile. "I will come if I can, Cennerun. But I must talk it over with my trainer and Lady Anuriel first. Why don't we see about arranging some food and a place for you to sleep tonight? I will give you my answer in the morning and be ready to depart then if I am able."

Cennerun instantly relaxed at these words although a great deal of tension still lurked in the tightness of his face, particularly around his mouth and his hazel eyes.

"Is that your trainer?" he asked in a low voice, nodding his head briefly in Coult's direction.

I turned back to acknowledge him and saw that he was taking no pains to hide his continued disapproval of this turn of events. The scowl he had perpetually worn during my first days at the cathedral was firmly in place and his dark eyes were unwaveringly fixed on Cennerun.

Sighing a little, I turned back to Cennerun and was momentarily struck anew at how physically beautiful he was. "Yes, he is my trainer. Let me find someone to get you settled and then I will speak to him."

Cennerun agreed to this readily enough and I shot one last look back at Coult, trying to communicate with my eyes that I would return shortly. I wasn't sure if he had heard the entire exchange between Cennerun and myself for we had spoken in hushed voices.

After that it was easy enough to fob Cennerun off on the first person we encountered, a young serving girl who, when she heard my request that she take care of his needs for his stay, began to glow as though lit from within. Wondering bemusedly to myself whether I had had a similar reaction the first time I had met him, I swiftly returned to the training room where I found Coult pacing the length of the room.

"What's going on?" he barked at me, almost before I could cross the threshold. "I heard you say you would go with him if you could. What does he want?"

"He says his mother is dying and wants me to come try to heal her."

If I thought this would have a mollifying effect on my trainer, I was sorely mistaken.

"Why you of all people? And just where does he expect you to go traipsing off to anyway?"

With another internal sigh, I calmly replied. "I believe that I am the only person she knows who has any talent at healing. As to where I'm to go, I couldn't tell you the exact location. It was one of Ensiro's many stops when he brought me to Stormwind. If I recall correctly, it took us a few weeks to cover that distance, but we did stop often along the way."

Coult snorted at all of this and waved a dismissive hand. "Tell him to take someone else back with him. You may be a fine healer, but your true talent lies in shadow magic. No need to interrupt your training for several weeks simply because a sick woman happened to ask for you by name."

Furrowing my brow in real confusion, I asked the first thing that came to mind. "Interrupt what training? You've haven't taught me anything new in weeks."

He finally stopped pacing and rounded on me so suddenly that I unconsciously took a quick step backwards. Much as he had reacted four years ago when I had flinched away from his touch, Coult softened immediately.

"You may not be learning anything new," he said, his voice back to normal. "But we have been sharpening your strengths and you are growing stronger by the day. I have every hope that you'll soon equal me, if not outstrip me altogether."

Smiling back at him for his words and for his change in demeanor, I replied. "I understand that perfectly. But will a few weeks away do anything to impair my progress?"

"No," Coult admitted grudgingly. "I just don't like the idea of you going off with that boy for the Light knows how long."

At his words, an odd feeling surged within my breast and I found myself suddenly licking dry lips and wondering at the mad pace my heart was keeping. I had been more than half in love with Coult for the past few years and he had shown me a friendly affection in return.

Heart hammering with hope, I wondered if his words were indicative of a jealousy that I would never have supposed to be there.

"Why?" I asked at last, my voice coming out in a startling croak. I blushed furiously and wondered madly what he must think of me now. I had always taken such care in the past to carry myself with dignity and poise – two things that seemed to have drowned in the onrush of almost certain euphoria.

Coult seemed not to notice, something I wasn't certain whether it delighted me or boded ill for me. "Why?" he echoed. "Because I have no idea who he is or whether he's trustworthy. I don't like it."

I took a tentative step forward, thinking that these were not very solid reasons. "Ensiro trusts him and his entire family. Surely I can trust his judgment?"

"Just why are you so eager to go with him, Aeri?" Could demanded, turning the questions on me. "I saw the way you looked at him. Was there something between you, perhaps?"

_Yes,_ I decided. _He is most certainly jealous._

Taking a deep breath I tried to answer calmly, but I felt a rising excitement that could not be ignored. "There was nothing between us, Coult. I knew him for a day or two and that was it. We didn't even get along very well and argued before I left. Yes, he's attractive, but I don't harbor any hopes for anything to happen between us."

I hesitated. This was the dangerous part where I would make a disclosure that would leave me open to Coult's mercy. Would that I had hesitated longer!

"Besides, you must have realized how I feel about you."

The very air in the room seemed to wait for Coult to make a reply. Although his face must have changed all at once to register his shock, it seemed a very long transformation during which I realized I had miss-stepped, had misread him, had made myself a fool in front of him. I had time to call myself every type of idiot even before Coult finished shaking his head.

"I didn't know, Aeri," he said, adopting a comforting tone. "If I had I would have discouraged you in your regard for me. I thought perhaps, once, that there might have been an improper sentiment, but-

"You're a smart girl, Aeri. I am more than fifteen years your senior. You are a child! How could you expect anything?"

In all my life I had never known a humiliation so profound. Wishing I could disappear, never to be seen by Coulter again, I swallowed back a sob before I turned and precipitously fled the room.

"Aeri!" I heard Coult call after me, his voice dim, drowned out by the sounds of my own quick passage through the halls and the blood rushing to my head. "Aeri!"

I ignored him, increasing my speed, gathering startled looks from the few people I passed in the hallways but not noticing them enough to care what they thought. I wanted solitude, want to sob my eyes out, wanted to simply die and let the world forget there ever was an Aeri.

As I ran, I couldn't help but remember the last time I had felt it necessary to flee from Coult's presence. As much as he had shocked and terrified and hurt me on that last instance, it was nothing compared to this. Unlike the last time, there was no prolonged pursuit and not even an attempt to control my mind and bring me back to him against my will.

Probably he didn't want to work anything out with me. Probably he didn't want to be troubled by my _childish_ ways ever again. Tears smarted, blearing my vision, but I was almost to my door so I let them come, leaving hot trails on my cheeks as they would. When I reached my room, I wrenched the door open, closed it just as violently and proceeded to weep myself into exhaustion.

The next morning, even if brought with it headaches and a renewed sense of shame, also brought about at least one clear idea. Not bothering to stop and consider the plan that had only half-formed in my mind, I gathered my possessions, which were still few, and slipped into my shadowform. Slinking along the hallways in this manner, fearful of running into Coult and having to relive any part of last night, I made my way to Lady Anuriel's office.

The door was open so I peered around the frame cautiously to ascertain that my former mentor was not there. He wasn't and Lady Anuriel saw me and beckoned my in immediately.

"I'm leaving today," I said baldly, not seeing much point in beating around the bush.

The lady nodded serenely, as if this was what she had expected to hear. She was as elegant and ageless as she ever was, her green eyes just as piercing.

"Coult told me about last night," she said casually. "I understand your reasons for wanting to leave and I will not try to detain you if that is what you wish to do. Do you have any thoughts of ever returning to us? I should hate to see your talents wasted."

"No. I don't believe I'll ever be back."

"Very well." That faint, mysterious smile she so often wore was in place. "Allow me to write a letter for you. I will give you my highest recommendation and perhaps you will find some place where you will be as valued as you are here."

"Thank you," I managed to say in a small voice. I had not expected any such favors from the often aloof Lady Anuriel and I waited as patiently as I could while she scratched out a brief note, secured it and handed it over to me.

"I know it is possibly the last thing you would ever wish to do, Aeri, but I feel I must encourage you to do one last thing before you leave." She paused for effect, meeting my questioning silver eyes and smiling gently. "Don't go without speaking to Coult one last time. He knows he handled things very badly last night and I do believe it would hurt him for you to leave with things on last night's terms."

I shook my head and forced my numb lips to say, "I can't. Besides, it would change nothing."

"It might not," she acknowledged. "But then again, there's always a chance."

I was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable with every passing second, afraid she would pressure me to stay or would detain me long enough that Coult might have a chance to catch me.

"Thank you for everything you have provided me with over these past four years," I said formally. "I will never forgot all you have done for me."

Lady Anuriel released me with another gentle smile and I made my way to the dining hall where I suspected I would find Cennerun, inform him of my decision and from there, make haste to be on the road as soon as possible.

After that, I had no earthly idea where my life might take me next, but for the next few weeks, I had a purpose and no reason whatsoever to look beyond it. Thrusting my chin in the air, I decided not to think about it until I had at least gotten my current mission out of the way. As to Coult, I would never think about him again.


	8. Chapter 8

Collecting Cennerun was easy enough, as was convincing him of my intent to leave without delay. In practically no time at all we were making our way out the front doors of the cathedral and plunging into the city streets.

I had thought, at almost the last possible moment, to go to the kitchens to collect rations for the road. This, Cennerun waved off as being unnecessary.

"I have plenty of provisions and no appetite for them myself," he assured me. "I only wish to return as quickly as possible."

Just as I was about to draw in a breath of relief at having escaped so neatly and without running into Coult, I heard his familiar voice call my name from somewhere behind me. Feigning deafness, I hurried on across the square without even pausing.

''I think someone is calling for you," Cennerun commented, although he did not break stride either.

"I don't want to speak to him," I replied briefly.

"Aeri!" Coult called after me again, his voice much closer now than it had been before. "Wait! I want to talk to you!"

"Maybe we should stop?" Cennerun wondered aloud. "He'll catch up sooner or later. There will be a delay at the stables when we stop to pick up the horses."

"No!" I hissed, my mind frantically racing, trying to come up with a plan. I had one in a moment.

"You stop and get the horses," I commanded Cennerun. "In this press of people he probably can't even see me and is following you anyway. I'll just make my way out of the city and you can catch up to me on the road."

"Alright," Cennerun agreed easily. "Should I say anything if he speaks to me?"

"No, I don't think he'd pursue me out of the city. Just ignore him."

We fell silent after that exchange, working on making our way through the bustling city streets. Since I was small, it was easy enough for me to avoid most obstacles and I soon left even Cennerun some distance behind. Two swift glances back made it clear to me that Coult was indeed still following.

Moving at a pace that was just short of a run, I made for the city gates. The crowds thinned out as I went and by now I was too afraid to look back and see whether or not I was still pursued. If Coult did still follow, he was no longer calling my name.

Just as I reached the gates, I sensed rather than heard someone directly behind me. A large hand, familiar in its size and weight, settled on my shoulder at the same time a most beloved voice reached my ears.

"Aeri, please."

Although the hand on my shoulder did nothing to restrain me, I stopped in my tracks, staunchly refusing to turn around. "There is nothing to say, Coult. Let me leave in peace."

He stepped closer. I could feel the warmth of him and the loose folds of his clothes brushing against my back. "I am sorry, Aeri," he breathed, voice low and intimate against my ear.

I shook my head. "You were only being honest."

"But I –"

"No!" I interrupted, spinning violently to face him. His hand dropped from my shoulder and hovered uselessly in the air between us.

Looking on him for the last time, I took a step backwards. My eyes drank in his strong face, the smile lines gathered around his mouth and eyes, and the long black hair which was not tied back for a change and so framed the whole in an unruly sort of way.

"No," I said again, more quietly this time. "Goodbye."

"Will you let me speak at all?" Coult tried again.

I turned away in answer, wishing with every particle of my being that I could simply disappear. It was only when I heard Coult gasp that I realized I _had_ done something.

"Aeri? Are you still there?"

Realizing that I must have faded away, I thanked the Light silently and on noiseless feet made the escape that had been granted to me.

By the time Cennerun caught up to me along the main road I was visible and in full control of my features. With little fuss and no chat, I swung up into the saddle of the horse he led for me and we continued on at a much more rapid pace.

I was familiar with horses thanks to my upbringing but it had been quite some time since I had last been in the saddle. I concentrated on re-acclimating myself to the rhythm of the animal's movement and in this way managed to keep my mind off of Coult.

After a few hours, we broke to eat lunch and this seemed to signal the beginning of a somewhat stilted conversation.

"Did your trainer catch up with you?" Cennerun asked cautiously, watching me closely for my reaction.

"Yes," I answered briefly. "Why?''

Cennerun's mouth twitched at the corners. "When I passed him in the street, he was looking around and calling your name. For a moment there I wasn't certain if I should stop for you, assuming you were in the area, or if I should just keep going."

"Oh." I looked away. Unable to think of anything to add, I decided on a change of subject. ''How long will it take to get back to your family's farm?"

"Two and a half or three days." Cennerun shrugged. "It all depends on how hard we can push."

"Which, I suppose, depends on me and the horses?"

"Yes."

"Well, I will do my best to keep up with whatever pace you decide to set. Assume I'm fine unless I say otherwise."

"Thank you," Cennerun said, sounding relieved. His mood, which had already grown noticeably more calmed since last night now relaxed even more. Of course, it was still a far cry from being cheerful.

"Of course." I nodded briefly. "I understand the urgency. Can you tell me any more about your mother's illness? How long has she been sick and what are the symptoms?"

Cennerun briefly acquainted me with the facts, such as he knew them. From his description of the malady, I could discern that it was a slow, wasting sort of sickness, but beyond that could make no guesses.

''Well," I said, moving to remount, having eaten my fill, "the sooner we get there, the sooner I will know if I can help."

"I am certain you can," Cennerun replied. His voice utterly lacked conviction, belying his words, and I repurposed within myself to do everything I could to help.

Pushing hard, we made it in just under three day's time. The farm was as I recalled it to be, although it lacked the cheerful air it had carried in the fall. I thought this perhaps had more to do with the almost tangible anxiety that blanketed the place than it did with the bleak colors of late winter.

We reined up next to the house in the dooryard and slid wearily from our horses. Cennerun gathered up the reins and tossed them casually around a wooden post.

"Let me show you to her and then I'll take care of the beasts."

I nodded my assent and followed him into the house, which was little changed from what I remembered. He took me upstairs and down a short hallway to a room whose door stood slightly ajar.

"Mother?" Cennerun called out in a low-pitched voice. "Mother, I'm here. I've brought Aeri."

Pausing at the threshold of the door to allow my eyes time to adjust to the darkness of the room, I wondered vaguely where everyone else who lived here might be. I supposed that Cennerun's father might be out working his fields, but thought that his younger sister must surely be somewhere nearby. As it was, the place felt deserted.

Shrugging this off mentally, I moved cautiously into the room, following the indistinct murmuring of Cennerun's voice. He was helping his mother to sit up in bed and I peered through the darkness to get a look at my patient. At first I could scarcely believe that the emaciated woman who was struggling to sit up and trying pitifully to greet me and thank me all at once was Cennerun's mother.

Not bothering to waste time on niceties, I immediately searched out my wellspring of heating, tapped into it, and sent a gentle stream of comfort through the sick woman's body.

Despite my emphasis on shadow magic, I had still received a comprehensive training in the healing arts. I might not be as strong as other healers were but I was capable of making a quick diagnosis. I still visualized illnesses in color and the rapid scan I performed told me immediately that Daela's entire body was overcome by those internal growths I had previously seen in others on rare occasions.

I sat with her for an hour or more, scarcely noticing when Cennerun took his leave to deal with the horses. Only when Daela was resting comfortably and I thought it likely that she would sleep for a time did I leave the confines of that darkened room.

Rather unexpectedly, I found Cennerun in the kitchen, putting together some type of savory soup for the evening meal.

"How is she?" Cennerun asked immediately upon seeing me.

"She's resting quietly and seems to be more comfortable now," I answered. "But the sickness is all through her. It's nothing I am able to cure and I may not be able to do more than ease her passing. I am sorry I do not have better news."

Despair flickered quietly in Cennerun's eyes before he closed them, shutting me out from whatever he might be thinking or feeling.

"I am glad I did not allow myself to hope for a full recovery then," he said in a dull voice.

My heart wrung with compassion, but I couldn't begin to think of anything to say that might bring comfort. Had I known him better, I might have offered him a hug. As it was, we were still too wary around each other for me to do anything more than murmur, "I'm sorry" again, this time so quietly that he might not even hear me.

When the hazel eyes opened again I felt almost as though the pain I saw there struck me a physical blow. For what seemed like an eternity, we regarded each other from across the room, not saying a word.

I was the one to break the silence at last, clearing my throat and asking, "Where are your father and sister?"

A corner of Cennerun's mouth tilted upwards sardonically. ''Dead. A fever carried my sister off three years ago. My father died just after the harvest last year. His heart, we think."

I stood aghast, not having a single thing in mind to say. Nothing in the world could be adequate to the loss he had suffered. _When_ his mother died - not even _if_ - he would have no one.

"In case you're wondering," Cennerun said next, mockingly. "You were also correct regarding Aurelia. We hardly speak any more, although I was able to prevail upon her to check on Mother while I was gone."

My eyes filled with tears as I looked at him. Four years ago he had been vibrant and content. Now, however, although he remained as physically beautiful and strong as ever, he seemed to be a mere shell of a man, a shadow of something greater.

It seemed that time had a funny way of improving one person's lot while simultaneously decimating all that someone else held dear.

"I didn't want to be right," I said at last, weakly. It was hardly the main point of the conversation but I felt the need to deflect the implied blame.

"I know," Cennerun said tiredly. "Forgive me. I am not myself these days."

"I understand."

Another awkward moment passed and then was glossed over by his offering me some soup and my accepting. I ate hastily, not daring to say anything more, and then returned upstairs to keep vigil over Daela.

The next five days passed by painfully slowly. Cennerun and I avoided each other as much as possible; this was not difficult since he spent most of his time working. The farm was not overly large but it required all the time he had and that of two other people besides.

I spent the majority of my time with Daela. She slept constantly when I had chased the pain away long enough for her to do so. Without discussing it with Cennerun, I additionally took the household chores upon myself as I had time, taking care of cooking and cleaning along with tasks such as gathering eggs or occasionally milking the cow.

We each felt into our roles quickly, so that by the second day I almost felt like one half of an old married couple, always knowing precisely when to have a meal ready and on the table.

On the sixth day, we buried Daela. Cennerun dug the grave while I prepared the body. I watched as he tenderly laid his mother in the earth and then knelt down in the dirt and sobbed.

Leaving him to the privacy of his grief, I went back inside and cleaned everything thoroughly. My own heart was heavy with grief - both for Cennerun and for myself.

I should leave the next day, having done all I could, but I had no idea of where I might go or what I might do when I got there. I ached to return to the cathedral and my idyllic life of studies, but my pride was too great to allow me to face Coult again.

_Coult_. The mere thought of him filled me with an unbearable longing that would never be satisfied. I wondered if this hollow feeling would haunt me forever.

Cennerun came inside just as I finished putting food on the table. I gave him his space as he washed his hands, splashed water on his tear-stained face, and then sat down at the table. He made no move towards the meal; I rather doubted he even realized it was there.

"You should eat something," I said at last. It was the first time either of us had spoken in all that wretched day. His hazel eyes refocused and he slowly helped himself to some chicken and some bread. He left it sitting on his plate, untouched and untasted.

"I don't know what to do now."

His admission seemed to surprise him more than it did me. Having found his tongue though, he kept talking; mostly to himself, I thought.

"I don't want to stay here. Markham - Aurelia's husband - has expressed an interest in buying the place. Maybe hiring some hands to help. I'd sell it in an instant but I have nowhere else to go."

Not entirely sure he even realized I was still there, I sat down across from him quietly, completely at a loss as to what I might say. I certainly had nothing to offer him in the way of ideas, having been wrestling with the same problem myself for the past several days.

"Well," Cennerun said abruptly, standing up and lightly slapping both of his hands down on the table. "I don't need to make any decisions yet. The first thing I need to do is escort you back to Stormwind. We can ride out in the morning."

"I'm not going back to Stormwind," I said quietly.

Cennerun jerked his head around to look at me so quickly that I imagined he must have caused his neck considerable trauma.

"What do you mean you're not going back to Stormwind?"

"Just what I said when I told you I wasn't going to talk to my former instructor any more."

"Well, where do you plan on going?"

I shrugged, a most eloquent answer. "I haven't decided yet. But you need not worry. I'll be on the road tomorrow morning and I won't trouble you for an escort."

But he was already shaking his head in a decided fashion. "I can't allow you to wander about the countryside alone!"

"You can't keep me from doing as I choose," I pointed out, more amused than anything else. "Besides, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Cennerun snorted and opened his mouth to say something I would no doubt dislike hearing. Standing up hastily, I threw out a hand in an imperious gesture to forestall whatever he was about to say.

"I have been training for the past four years in shadow magic. I could bring you to your knees if I wanted to – which I don't at present. But please, don't press me on this. You have your own life to look after without worrying over mine when I'm determined to be contrary in any event."

I softened the speech with a smile and, much to my surprise, other than a grunt of dissatisfaction, Cennerun had nothing to say. Quietly making my escape while it still seemed possible to do so, I stole away to the room I had been using and gathered my meager belongings together in preparation for an early departure on the morrow.

Then there was only sleep and what proved to be my last night in a real bed for quite some time.


	9. Chapter 9

I left at first light the next morning, stealing out of the silent house in an effort to avoid having the previous night's discussion with Cennerun all over again. I had no clear idea of where I might go or what I might do, but I had been perfectly serious when I had told him that I would be able to care for myself.

Upon reaching the main road, I headed north for a time, back towards Stormwind. I had no intention of even getting close to that great and beautiful city lest I find myself too weak to resist the many attractive lures I knew were there. Instead, I seemed to have a dim recollection of a crossroads not many miles from the turnoff that led to Cennerun's farm and it was this that I was heading towards.

The sound of hoofbeats behind me some time later did not surprise me. Nor did hearing Cennerun's greeting as he brought his horse to a stop in the road beside me. I rolled my eyes a little, thinking that I seemed to suddenly have an awful lot of men chasing after me.

"What do you want, Cennerun?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest and staring up at him.

"I am going to escort you to wherever it is you are going," he informed me, motioning to the horse he led behind his own.

I made no move towards it but cocked my head to one side. The morning sun was weak but it was rising behind Cennerun's darkened silhouette and I had to squint slightly to block it out. "I don't know where I'm going so I can hardly ask anyone to escort me there."

This was enough to startle him into dismounting. "What do you mean you don't know where you're going? Do you intend to just wander the roads alone and hope that food and shelter will drop from the skies?"

"I wouldn't put it in exactly those words, but yes."

"You can't do that!"

My amusement was fading quickly. "Why ever not?"

He had not even the grace to bluster or try to beat around the topic. "Because you're a woman," he informed me baldly. "You need someone to look after you."

I had been half expecting it after his previous behavior but Cennerun's words still had the power to make indignation and anger flare up within me like twin fires.

"I may be a woman but I hardly need looking after," I snapped. "I told you last night that I could drop you where you stand if need be and I meant it. Don't make me prove it to you, you thick-headed oaf!"

"Well, there's gratitude for you," Cennerun grumbled. "I should leave you to make your own way. Serve you right when you meet some needlessly early end."

"If that's what you believe then feel free to leave me to my dire fate," I offered sarcastically. "If I do manage to get myself killed it will be on my own head with no guilt for you to bear."

But he was already shaking his head in a dogged fashion. "No. You might be willing to be careless with your life, but if I leave you here knowing that you have nothing and no one to go to, then I would be just as guilty as you for your senseless actions."

I throttled back a scream of frustration at his hardheadedness. "Do you want me to prove it to you?" I challenged. "Because you won't thank either yourself _or_ me for the seven kinds of hell you'll experience if you do!"

"Oh, no," Cennerun said, in what I was certain was his most patronizing voice. "I'm going to go with you whether you want me to or not. You might as well take the other horse. We'll waste less time that way."

Without waiting for my response, he swung himself back into his saddle and then waited, looking down on me with an ill-disguised impatience.

"If your time is so valuable to you," I tried again, "then why don't you quit being so stupid and just go back to your life and let me get on with mine?"

He stayed silent.

I could feel the tension building itself into a headache somewhere above the bridge of my nose. I briefly massaged one temple with my right index finger and closed my eyes. Despite all my training to separate magic from emotion, I knew I had never fully mastered the trick. This headache was a direct result of my holding back from casting my shadow magic at Cennerun.

_Well_, I decided_, I won't hurt him at least_.

"Cennerun," I addressed him firmly, opening my eyes again. "Go _away_."

As I said the words, I released all the pent-up emotion and magic, hurling it in Cennerun's direction. I heard it almost as a scream within my mind, felt the release, and watched in satisfaction as Cennerun's horse bolted sharply and then began running in aimless circles.

Feeling absurdly pleased, I set off down the road once more.

What I hadn't counted on at all was Cennerun's sheer stubbornness. I had imagined that my small display of magic would have been enough to convince him that I was capable of warding away anything that meant me harm - and that it would have upset him enough to effectively put him off the idea of helping poor, little defenseless me.

I turned out to be only partially correct. He came pounding up beside me, bringing his horse into a slow walk as it became apparent that I was not planning on stopping to discuss matters with him anymore.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" Cennerun hissed from between clenched teeth. He _was_ upset, but apparently not enough to convince him to let me be.

"Why do _you_?" I cried in response. "I don't want your help! Just – go away. Go back to your life."

"What life is that?" His voice was bitter, edged with a dark line of ragged grief.

I paused, realizing for the first time that the reason Cennerun wanted to come with me might be only to get away from his own past. The ghosts of his family and whatever dreams he might have had would surely be wrapped up in his family's farm. Even if escorting me was only a temporary escape – made longer by my lack of solid direction – it was clearly something he needed. I came to a quick decision that the kindest thing for me to do would be to quit standing in his way and allow him to follow me without making him explain his motivation beyond the offensive reasons he had already given me.

"Alright," I said, managing to instill a grudging note in my voice in an attempt to spare him any embarrassment over the admission that his last question had been. "But I refuse to bear the blame if this goes on any longer than you might hope. I have no destination in mind."

He muttered something in response which I was unable to hear. Shrugging it off as being of no importance, I mounted the horse he was still leading and took a few moments to arrange the reins in my hands. When I had everything adjusted to my satisfaction, I looked at Cennerun with an inquiring brow tilted upward.

"Oh," he said with mock courtesy, "by all means. I will follow you."

I gave him a hard stare but spurred my horse into the lead before allowing my lips to relax into a thoughtful smile. Perhaps his company wouldn't be so bad if only I could manage to understand him even just a little.

For once in my life, I felt I was correct in an assumption. The first several days on the road passed in an amicable – if somewhat stilted – fashion. Cennerun and I were constrained around each other, each for our own reasons. But as we had had been traveling steadily for the past three days and he hadn't displayed any impatience over the pace, I was happy to simply let things continue on as they were.

We continued to work well together, something that surprised me. We stopped each night at a place of his choosing, well away from the road so that we would not be troubled by casual passers-by. Without any discussion, each of us would fall to the tasks we were best suited to in order to make camp for the night. I would stake the horses and ensure that they were fed, watered and rubbed down for the night while he would gather firewood and start a small blaze.

We both hunted small game to add to our dry travel rations and were equally successful in our efforts, but I rather thought that Cennerun disapproved of the idea of my being able to hunt as well as he could, especially since I was unarmed and he carried a bow as well as his massive sword.

Still, despite this and the overall subdued tone of our aimless wanderings, I was enjoying myself. If Coult still niggled in the back of my mind more than a hundred times a day, well – I had at least grown adept at pushing him from my thoughts to focus on something else.

The monotony of our daily routine was not broken until the fifth day when we came into sight of a small settlement, nestled against the shores of a silvery lake. Even Cennerun took the trouble to smile and look pleased.

"We can purchase some supplies here and perhaps there will even be an inn," he commented.

"If nothing else, the lake looks wonderful," I agreed, looking rather longingly at its smooth surface.

Feeling our spirits lifted, Cennerun and I exchanged another smile before riding into town. It was a very small place we quickly discovered. There was no inn and nothing that seemed to fit the description of a store. The street – for there was only one, narrow and lined on both sides with plain buildings – was all but deserted.

An old man was the only living creature in sight. He sat on a rough wooden bench and used the wall of a building as his backrest. His weathered face was impassive but he eyed us with a mixture of curiosity and wariness as we dismounted.

"What brings you two to a little place like Two Towers?" the old man asked, his voice surprisingly strong and well-modulated.

"Is that what this place is called?" Cennerun asked, taking the lead and giving me a glance that was obviously meant as a warning for me to stay silent. "We're just passing through, really."

"Do you have an inn?" I put in brightly, cheerfully ignoring Cennerun's pointed glance. "Or a place to purchase supplies?"

The old man thoughtfully chewed on his lower lip for a moment before replying in a slow drawl, "Nope. No inn. You might find someone willing to sell you what you need if it's the way of food or water though."

"Food would be needful," Cennerun hurried to say. "As to water, I assume we can draw what we need from the lake?"

"Oh, no. You can't do that," the man rebuked Cennerun sharply. "Don't want to go anywhere near that lake."

It was time for Cennerun and me to exchange another look, this one of shared puzzlement.

"Why not?"

"It's haunted," the old man replied simply.

"Haunted? By what?" Cennerun asked, his voice betraying his incredulity.

But the old man merely turned his head away to look down the street, signaling a marked lack of interest in continuing the conversation.

With one last look divided between us, Cennerun and I remounted and began to pick our way down the gentle slope to the bank of the lake. Once we had reached the water's edge, we gazed out over the lake for several moments. The wind was more noticeable down here and I felt a small chill settle over me.

"What are we going to do?"

"Ride on, I suppose."

"Do we want to try to purchase food before leaving? Or get water?" I gestured at the lake, a wry smile tugging up one corner of my mouth. "There's nothing there that will cause us any harm."

"No," Cennerun replied shortly, not bothering to look over at me. His hazel eyes continued to search out the opposite shore of the lake, but what he was looking for I couldn't begin to guess.

At last, he dragged his eyes back to fix his gaze steadily on me. "No," he repeated, his voice more serious than I had ever heard it before. "Something is not right with this… place. We would be best served to move on."

I wanted to laugh and ask him what sort of superstitious fool he was but then I saw something flicker into view beyond him and I forgot what I was about to say. Standing up in the stirrups to get a better view, I asked in a voice I hardly recognized as mine, "What is _that_?"


	10. Chapter 10

"What is _what_?" Cennerun asked, twisting in his saddle even as the words left his lips.

"That!" I repeated emphatically, although by now Cennerun could see it as well as I could. I didn't need to see his face to know that it was as slack with surprise as my own was.

The… creature – there was no other word for it – was not like anything I had seen before. It stood perhaps only two feet tall and seemed to glow all over in a manner reminiscent of fiery pits. Even its eyes shone bright yellow under two long eyebrows. Behind two long horns, its ears pricked backwards - long triangular things that each had two or three golden hoops pierced through them.

It didn't seem to notice us, or pay us much mind if it did. Instead, it hopped restively from side to side, seeming to be filled with an unquenchable energy.

"What is it?" I hissed again, not able to tear my eyes from it.

"I don't know," Cennerun hissed back. "But it doesn't seem to be interested in us."

We were both so focused on the creature that the woman seemed to materialize out of thin air to stand beside it, frankly appraising Cennerun and myself with her brilliant blue eyes. In reality, she had probably been crouched in the long grasses that waved just behind the creature and had merely stood up when she was ready to make herself known.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice carrying easily on the wind, holding a note of unmistakable challenge. "And what do you want?"

"I am Cennerun and this is Aeri. We are only passing through, as we explained to the old man in your village."

Her eyes narrowed. "It is not my village. If you are only passing through, I advise you to be quick about it." She cast a quick look at the sky to judge the light. "It will be dark soon and you do not want to be in the area then."

"If you do not live here, then why are you here?" Cennerun asked bluntly. "And what is that creature at your heels?"

The woman looked down as though to determine what Cennerun might be talking about. A sly smile was on her lips when her gaze came back up to encompass us. "This is my pet. A very useful friend."

She didn't bother to answer the rest of Cennerun's question – something that was not lost on me. I urged my horse forward a few paces to stand beside Cennerun's and gave the lady a cool look.

"I can't help but wonder that you urge us to leave so strongly but do not show any inclination to do so yourself. Are you perhaps stranded here? Do you need our help?"

Her blue eyes flicked to me and the expression on her face was positively sardonic. "I am not alone and I do not require any assistance unless –" she broke off abruptly.

"Unless," Cennerun prompted.

"Unless you know a way to cure someone of a disease that won't respond to any of the usual herbs or potions."

A smile touched my lips and I nudged my horse just a little closer. I could see what that had cost her to say. Giving out information such as that could put a woman in a rather vulnerable position.

"As it happens," I said, my voice much warmer this time, "I am a healer. If you will take me to whoever is sick, I would be happy to try to help them."

"As it happens," the woman echoed, her voice mocking. She was not ready to believe that an event as fortuitous as my being a healer could be true. "Prove yourself first. Heal him if you can."

And before I could grasp what she intended, she uttered a quick word of command to her pet, which instantly screeched and threw a bolt of flame at Cennerun.

What happened next can only be described as confused chaos. Cennerun's horse, while a sturdy beast, was by no means a trained warhorse and reacted in a predictable manner to the ball of fire that soared between its ears. Cennerun himself, having been as unprepared as I for any of it, was pitched from the saddle amongst a cacophony of my own excited shouts of dismay and his mount's nervous whinnying and stamping.

I don't recall slipping from my own saddle to crouch at Cennerun's side. He was alternately gritting his teeth and then cursing violently. I thought he was perhaps not hurt very much, but did not hesitate in laying my hands on him and sending the comfort of my magic through his body.

Turning my head to regard the woman, who merely looked impassive, I surged back to my feet and took a step in her direction. "Why did you do that?" I demanded.

She arched a delicate black brow at me. "I believe I gave my reasons already."

I cast a backwards glance at Cennerun, who seemed well-recovered already. He was making a careful examination of his chest, where the fireball had struck. From that inspection, he looked up, taking in both the woman and her pet with a single baleful glance.

Without stopping to think about it, I slid into my shadow form and took another step towards the woman. The expression on her face instantly altered to one of surprise and I heard Cennerun curse behind me. Ignoring him, I took another deliberate step forward.

"Unlike yourself, we mean to offer you no harm." The words came from my lips with precision, not quite a hiss but a near thing even to my own ears. "So if you do not want or require my aid, we will leave and gladly. But do not think to trifle with me again."

Far from being intimidated by my stance, words or altered form, the lady appeared to be grudgingly pleased.

"Very well," she snapped, her tone implying that she was doing us a favor. "I will take you to Blaide and we will see what you might be able to do for him." She turned to go, not glancing back to see whether we would follow.

Exchanging a glance with Cennerun who was, by this point, back on his feet and holding grimly to the reins of both our horses, I shifted back into my normal form.

"Well?"

He hesitated briefly and then, curiosity warring visibly with anger on his strong features, gave a curt nod. I stepped towards him and took my mount's lead before falling into step several paces behind the strange woman and her stranger creature.

She led us through the woods, waves of reticence seeming to roll off of her at every step. By unspoken consent, Cennerun and I followed closely, as if afraid that she would somehow disappear before our very eyes. Of course, I mused to myself in wry acknowledgement, if I was capable of doing so under duress, surely she might be as well.

We must have circled halfway around the lake by the time we at last broke upon a small clearing. A man lay on the ground, tossing restlessly back and forth in obvious fever and I at once went to kneel at his side. Even at this juncture, as I lay my hands on the man's head, I could feel the tenseness that the mysterious other woman exuded.

"Disease," I said briefly, having immediately divined the nature of the malady. "He will be cured in a moment." Concentrating fiercely, I ran my hands lightly over his chest, as if gathering up the cobwebs of illness. The disease dissipated quickly and within moments, he was opening lucid brown eyes, looking much like a man woken from a dream.

He blinked up at me and I gave him a warm smile of reassurance.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice rough.

"My name is Aeri," I replied. "Your friend asked me to help you."

The other woman came to kneel at his side across from me. "Blaide?" she asked, peering down at him with a frown. "How do you feel?"

"Like several hells," Blaide responded immediately. "But I am too weary to heal myself just now."

I made no comment, surprised as I was that here should be another healer. I wondered whether his powers were equal to my own since he looked to be more of a warrior than anything else. But I did lay my hand briefly on his forehead, sensing headache, and bathed him in gentle golden light.

His surprise seemed equal to my own but he spared no more questions for me. "Jyl, where are we? What has happened? Who are these people?"

He began to struggle to a sitting position as he fired off this list of questions and I rocked backwards to gain my feet and stand so that he might have room to get up himself. Drifting back over towards Cennerun to give the other pair some space to talk, I could nevertheless hear nearly every word of their exchange.

"You were injured during the fight," Jyl said, her voice pitched low. "We were able to escape the pursuit, but there must have been poison or something on the blade that cut your arm. You've been ill for the past several days."

"And these people?"

"Travelers. I met them by the lakeside."

"That could have been deadly."

"Do you think I wasn't aware of that? I was careful."

"Hmm."

Despite the fact that Cennerun and I had shown no ill-intent and despite the fact that this man named Blaide was healed thanks to my intervention, he still did not seem very convinced that his partner had chosen wisely. I exchanged a glance with Cennerun, part mirth and part burning curiosity.

He interpreted this look well enough and put himself forward for the first time, interrupting whatever conversation the other two might have had. "My friend and I are simply travelers as she has told you," he said, addressing himself to Blaide. "We have only helped upon the lady's request and intend no harm. However, it is getting dark and I do not think we will be traveling any further tonight. If there is danger in these woods towards the common man, then we would beg that you inform us that we might avoid it on our way as we go tomorrow."

"Common man, is it?" Blaide returned, clearly sizing Cennerun up now that he had stepped forward. Watching them eye each other warily put me in mind of two dogs meeting for the first time, checking for subtle signs to see which of them would emerge as alpha were it to come to that.

Jyl noticed this as well and made an exasperated noise in the back of her throat. "Come, Blaide," she scolded. "They have assisted both of us – despite my actions, which were every bit as hostile as you could hope for - and in any case it is too late to change anything."

At this, Blaide subsided, rather uneasily. With a just audible snort, he turned away and plunged into the woods. He was gone within moments and Jyl turned her attention back to us.

"Please excuse him," she begged. "You would understand if you knew what we have been through the past several days. You are welcome to make camp for the night with us if you wish."

It was on the tip of my tongue to decline but for the second time that day, Cennerun stepped forward and spoke before I could. "I believe we will," he said quietly, his voice holding a steely note. "And perhaps you will do us the courtesy of telling us what it is that we should watch out for."

Jyl had by now regained the aloof self-composure we had witnessed in her earlier and so, despite the fact that there was more of a command implicit in Cennerun's words than a request, she nodded graciously.

"That is soon told," she informed us. "There is a group of people – a cult – who have gathered in a cave perhaps an hour away from here. Our employer sent us to obtain some information from them. Indirectly, of course."

"You are spies then," Cennerun stated bluntly, sounding frankly disapproving.

A faint smile played around Jyl's lips. "Not as such. And before you find yourself getting indignant over our affairs, consider that this cult is the reason the nearby town has become so –" she raised her hands in an equivocal gesture "- strange."

Cennerun and I both cast glances in the general direction of where the town lay, although there was no chance of seeing it. I shivered, recalling the eerie feel of the naked street and the seeming dementia of the old man we had met.

"What have they been doing?" I asked, unable to keep myself from doing so.

"They've been poisoning the wells somehow," Jyl replied swiftly. "We're not certain what they've been using, but it has a marked effect on the people who have had the water. We think it may be part of a larger plan of theirs to do something with the lake. If we had more information, I might be able to explain better. As it is-"

"As it is, we were careless and we were discovered," Blaide interrupted, striding into the clearing and throwing an armful of wood angrily to the ground. He gave his partner a long stare, his eyes narrowed to fierce slits. "And now I see we are indeed trying to be careless enough to get ourselves killed."

Jyl regarded him impassively, but I didn't feel equal to letting the implied insult pass without some attempt at defending myself. I moved two paces closer to Blaide and thrust my chin out at him. "If I had intended to harm anyone I would have killed you where you lay and sent her screaming into the night. As it is, we are nothing more than travelers and I would beg you to keep a civil tongue in your head."

Blaide let out a bark of laughter that sounded anything but amused. "While I admire your spirit, I doubt you would be able to dispatch of Jyl so easily, even if you were able to slit the throat of a wounded man."

"In which case she, at least, has been safe enough the whole time. Now that you are both whole and have your groundless suspicions raised, I have no doubt you should be able to survive through the night without incident."

I delivered this in a voice as cool as I was capable of producing and then spun on my heel to march back to where Cennerun still held the reins of our horses. "Come on," I muttered to him. "We might as well get settled in for the night. And as far away from him as possible."

All four of us fell to our work in a grim sort of silence, marred only by Blaide's stomping away from the clearing again, presumably to fetch back more firewood. For my part, I worked with a brisk efficiency, and was soon ruefully contemplating our distressing lack of supplies with a baleful eye.

"We need more water," I said to Cennerun in a low voice. "But, if what they say is true…"

He nodded back, mouth set in as grim a line as I had ever seen. "I know. We will just have to be careful with it for now and try to get away from here as soon as possible tomorrow."

It was, I realized, nice to feel as though Cennerun and I were allied in something for a change. Aside from my lingering compassion for his losses, I had not had the opportunity to view him in a good light since that first day I had met him so many years ago.

Within a few tense and mostly silent hours, we were all settled in for the night. Cennerun and I had agreed to set up a subtle watch for the night, taking it turns to keep an eye on the surrounding woods as much as to keep an eye on our hosts. So, feigning sleep, I lay awake and tense for four unhappy hours, watching the small patch of the night sky I could see from my bed. When Cennerun got up to feed the fire, I knew that my shift was over and allowed myself to drift into sleep.

I awoke some time later to the unmistakable sounds of conflict.


	11. Chapter 11

I was on my feet and in my shadow form before I was even fully aware of what was happening. All around me were the sounds of confused shouting and metal striking metal. It was still very dark and the fire provided little light by which to see. Shadows gamboled about, twisting and writhing obscenely, and I could have wished that there was no light at all, had I had the time to do so.

My eyes found Cennerun first, doing battle with two strangers. Without even pausing to think about it, I summoned up some magic and blasted both of them with it. Neither of them turned immediately towards me – and why should they? How could either of them guess that the blinding pain which would soon overtake them could have been caused by me?

A flash of golden light caught my eye and I turned in place to see Blaide similarly engaged. But whereas Cennerun was clearly relying on the strength of his arms and shield to bash his foes about, Blaide's lips moved in what I could only assume were incantations meant to either defend himself or harm those he fought against.

I had time for no more than that before I was at last noticed by one of the strangers attacking our small camp. He came at me with an upraised sword, clearly intent on skewering me. Terrified, I reacted instinctively, sending up a mental scream that soon had him running back into the forest around us. As he fled, I sent my deadly magic after him as well. And then it was a matter of getting myself to a less open position. Moving quickly, I made my way to stand behind Cennerun, pressing my back against a tree.

Things were beginning to resolve into small pockets of individual conflicts by now. Cennerun had battered down two or three foeman and was grimly hewing away at another. Blaide, still glowing with fey light, was dealing with two others. Of Jyl and her mysterious pet, I could see no sign and could not help but wonder if she had fallen in battle.

And then, as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Cennerun dispatched his last enemy and then dashed across the clearing to help Blaide. Two swift sword thrusts and it was over. Closing my eyes, I sagged in relief against the rough bark of the tree.

I opened them again in a moment to see that Blaide and Cennerun were already bending over the bodies on the ground, determining who was wounded and who was dead. I slipped out of my shadow form, feeling drained but knowing that my other skills would likely be in demand this night. There was still no sign of Jyl.

Before I could step away from the tree to inspect the supine bodies, two hands reached out from behind me, one grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling me hard against the trunk. The other hand held a knife and this was placed with no great care against my neck. I felt a sharp sting and then the sensation of blood welling up and running down my neck.

I cried out in pain and surprise, bringing Blaide and Cennerun's heads snapping up. Cennerun's hazel eyes widened and he took two steps towards me.

"Stop right there," commanded the man who held me, his voice a low growl. "Or I'll kill her where she stands."

Both Blaide and Cennerun shot me helpless looks, but by this time I had regained some clarity of thought and I sent a gentle wave of healing through my body. Then, thinking unwillingly of Coult as I did so, I seized control of my captor's mind.

It was like plunging into a maelstrom of emotions, and I felt his anger, fear and hatred immerse me. Grappling for control, I forced him to drop his arms, mentally pried each of his fingers from their hold on the blade he carried and then compelled him to drop to his knees. Whether or not they understood what was going on, Blaide and Cennerun were swift to capitalize on this turn of events. Within seconds, they had him neatly pinioned and I was able to release his mind.

He cursed violently, and thrashed about in a bid for freedom, but he was clearly outmatched.

"Get some rope," Blaide ordered.

So I dashed to where my saddlebags lay and drew out a coil of thick rope. Between them, Cennerun and Blaide trussed their captive to a tree – the same one I had so recently been leaning against – and then sat back for a moment, considering.

"What happened?" I asked at last, in a shaky voice. I wanted to collapse on the ground, I wanted to sob my eyes out, and I wanted to understand the last chaotic fifteen minutes of my life. "Are these –" I gestured to the unmoving bodies littering the clearing "- the people you spoke of earlier?"

"Yes." Blaide answered brusquely, and then glanced around as though looking for something.

And then I remembered that Jyl was nowhere to be seen. With an effort, I drew myself up and also looked around, as though expecting her to come strolling into sight, having been fortunate enough to escape the fighting and hide herself nearby.

"Jyl!" Blaide called out, verifying that we were, indeed, working on the same set of thoughts. We all fell silent to listen for a possible response, but the only sound that came was a low chuckle from the captive.

Blaide rounded on him so swiftly I thought at first that he intended to do the man violence. "What do you know?" he demanded. But the man only grinned back and refused to make an answer.

Not bothering to wait and see how this drama might play out, I moved cautiously to the other side of the fire, wishing for a little more light to see by. Jyl had bedded down in this area; perhaps she had not moved very far.

It was the presence of magic that alerted me to her presence more than sight or sound. Cennerun and Blaide had swiftly left off trying to question the captive and were even now searching the area on either side of me. When I at last made out her pale form in the darkness, I could tell at once that she had been injured though I didn't consciously pick out the clues that led me to such a belief. She was crumpled on the ground, her right hand outstretched towards something I couldn't immediately make out, but which turned out to be another body.

"Here!" I yelled, sinking to my knees beside her frighteningly still form. I laid my hands on her, searching for some sign of life. It seemed as though an age had passed before I detected a thready pulse, although I discovered it before Cennerun and Blaide had also come to my side.

"I need light!" I exclaimed impatiently, even as I poured healing magic without reserve onto Jyl's still form. "I can't tell what's wrong with her."

Then Blaide was there, gathering his friend up and lifting her with ease to take her over by the fire. I very nearly yelled at him for endangering her so, but then I could see he had wrapped her in a cocoon of his own healing magic and decided he might know about as much as I did, if not more, about the healing arts.

Once her still form had been situated near enough to the fire to give us something to work with, Blaide and I knelt on either side of her. Cennerun hovered nearby briefly, but then moved off. I could hear him checking on the horses, soothing their unsettled nerves.

"It must have been magic," Blaide muttered, his hands gently searching for what his eyes might not have been able to see. "I can't find a mark on her anywhere."

I frowned because I was equally unable to detect the presence of anything – physical or magical – that might account for the state she was in. But it had been magic that had drawn me to her side through the darkness of the night. Whether it was her own or someone else's, I couldn't have said. But I was beginning to suspect that it was hers.

"Does she have magical abilities?" I asked abruptly. I hadn't seen anything to indicate one way or the other but realized that her unusual pet had made me inclined to believe that she had.

"Of course," Blaide responded, his tone utterly condescending. "She's a warlock."

I couldn't help the sharp intake of air at that revelation. I had heard of warlocks before. They mainly practiced dark magic and could control demons to do their bidding. This meant that her pet was actually a demon, a foul creature of the pit.

My revulsion, no matter how mildly I displayed it, was not unnoticed by Blaide. He said nothing, but gave me a look that was so sharp, I caught it even in the unsteady light. Swallowing, I pushed aside my reservations – and the immediate question of why a servant of the Light such as Blaide would be teamed with a warlock - and bent over Jyl's body again, trying with all my might to sense what was wrong with her.

There was nothing, not the merest flicker of color. It took a moment for me to register what that meant. The last time I had seen a person wholly devoid of any signs of life, it had been Cennerun's mother and she had been dead.

Fumbling in the dark for her wrist, I tried to find the pulse once again, but it was silenced. I looked up slowly, hardly daring to let my eyes meet Blaide's. He had mirrored my movements though, and held her other wrist gently between thumb and forefinger. His eyes were closed in grief and I spoke quietly, "She's gone."

"No," he replied, sounding fierce. "Watch."

He held up a small orb. It glittered briefly in the firelight before he crushed it in his gloved fist. An eerie blue light played briefly in the air between us and then settled over Jyl's still form. It seemed to seep into her, slowly at first, before abruptly disappearing. Nothing happened after that. After waiting for a patient minute I lifted my eyes to Blaide's face again.

"What-" I began, but he cut me off with a downward swipe of his hand.

"Watch," he said again, his voice gentler this time.

Cennerun had come back to the fire at this point, standing opposite of me so that I had a clear view of his face. We exchanged a look which spoke volumes, but kept our mouths firmly shut.

I had just trained my eyes obediently back on Jyl's body when she suddenly made a small gasping sort of sound, sucking in a lungful of air and then coughing. Blaide instantly helped her to sit up and bathed her in his fey magic light. I could only gape for a moment and then said the only thing that occurred to me: "I will be damned."

Across from me, Blaide smiled a gentle smile.

Stunning and shocking though the night's events had been, nothing was actually said about Jyl's resurrection until the following morning. After admonishing Jyl to sleep, Blaide had turned his attention to the aftermath of the battle, sighing tiredly at all there was to be done for decency's sake. There was still the prisoner to be dealt with. He was quietly but determinedly working at his bonds and refused, even in the face of the combined force of Blaide and Cennerun's questioning, to say a word.

For my part, I wanted nothing to do with the man after having touched his mind and so turned away instead to the gruesome task of gathering up the corpses. It was heavy and disgusting work, dragging each man by his heels to a space suitably far enough away from the horses and our camp. I had only moved two bodies by the time the men noticed what I was about and Blaide came to lend his assistance.

"Go check on Jyl," he told me, his tone making it clear that he expected me to obey instantly.

I gave him a look, but turned to do as he bade. She was sleeping peacefully and seemed to be in the most perfect health imaginable, so I was soon back at my self-appointed chore. When we had finished, there were five bodies lying neatly side-by-side. Add in the prisoner and it became evident that they – whoever they were – had come intending to slay two, but found themselves outmatched by four.

"What are we going to do with them?" I asked wearily, the burst of adrenaline having long since left me.

"Search them for anything useful and then leave them. We'll be gone at first light."

"You mean you aren't going to bury them?"

"Do you think they would have done so for us if it had been the other way around?"

"No," I admitted, but pressed on. "But it doesn't seem right to just leave them."

Blaide made no answer, which was reply enough I supposed. I watched dully as he went and began picking gingerly over each corpse. What weapons they had he put in one pile, salvageable armor went in another. And from each corpse's right hand he took a ring and pocketed it carefully.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked, feeling more than mildly disturbed.

"Proof," Blaide grunted, sliding one stubborn ring free of its swollen finger.

I found that I had to look away and force down the bile rising in my throat, but found my head swinging back around at his next words.

"_What_ did you say?"

"I said that I would need you and Cennerun to come with us as well."

"Why?"

He shot me another one of his looks, which was beginning to irritate me. "Veracity, for one thing. Jyl and I are getting paid for this work but we need to be able to prove all parts of it. Like it or not, you've stumbled into the middle of things and I don't intend to lose any of my share of the reward as a result."

Having finished stripping the corpses of their rings, he pushed himself up and the brushed the dirt from the palms of his hands. "Don't worry your head over it, though," he added in an offhand manner. "You'll get your share."

"I don't see why you have to mention us at all," I objected, liking the idea of traveling with this surly man and his evil companion very little.

"Don't you?" he asked, a smile playing around the corners of his wide mouth. "Blame it on the captive." He nodded in the general direction of the nameless man who sat slumped against the tree he was tied to. "My lord Halver will want to question that one and, should he decide to say anything at all, he will doubtless mention your presence. My lord Halver is a suspicious man; I have found it best in my dealings with him to be perfectly forthright with him. And before you ask, yes, he will need to actually see you and speak with you to judge for himself that what I say is true."

"Sounds like a charming man," I muttered sarcastically, but said no more. Privately, I determined to speak with Cennerun away from Blaide or Jyl and determine what to do based off that conversation. After all, I didn't believe that Blaide could compel either of us to go where we didn't want to, and I was finding it very difficult to care whether or not he received his payment.

But when I found an opportunity to speak to Cennerun it was nearly light and he only shook his head when I suggested we go our own way.

"I think we should go with them."

I gaped up at him. "But why?"

He shrugged. "Heard that we could get paid for it. Seems like we might as well since we ended up risking our lives to help them. Besides, it's not as if we have anywhere else to go or any better prospects for cash."

When he put it like that, so coolly logical, I could hardly argue. Instead, I compressed my lips into a firm line and shot Cennerun a disapproving look. "I don't like them."

"Nor do I," Cennerun agreed, laughing softly. "But nothing will compel us to keep on with them forever. It will be only a week, two at most, and then we can move on to better prospects."

I sighed, knowing when I had been beaten. "Very well," I acquiesced. "But I intend to have as little to do with them as possible."


	12. Chapter 12

My intentions to keep my distance from Blaide and Jyl seemed to be at least partially fractured when we at last set out a scarce half hour after sunlight. Belying his earlier words about how greatly he disliked the duo, Cennerun set about making easy conversation with Blaide, leaving me to ride alone since I had no intention of pulling my own mount up alongside Jyl's. She rode behind the prisoner, who was bound and blindfolded, while his horse was led by Blaide. From my vantage point at the back of the party, I was able to observe the newfound ease between Blaide and Cennerun. Apparently, fighting on the same side in a small battle did much to improve their good opinions of each other. In sour silence, I reflected on this and the very fact that we rode with them at all for much of the morning.

When not given over to those musings, I could not help but eye Jyl speculatively. Knowing her for what she was, I found myself surprised over a number of things. One of the greatest things being that even when she and her demon had stood in front of us I had not picked up on even the faintest traces of evil. I supposed I had never had the occasion to read anyone in such a manner, but thought that of all creatures, surely a warlock and her foul pet would be the first and the easiest.

Another thing that surprised me was that her mount was nothing more than an ordinary palomino mare. From everything I had heard about her sort, I would have expected her to summon a netherworldly creature of midnight and sulfur and flames, as it was rumored that warlocks did. I thought perhaps this might be an ability she had but, in wishing to draw little or no attention, might have chosen to ride a mortal horse. She certainly seemed ordinary enough to look at and apparently had the capacity to be as self-contained as I. She made no move to either pull forward or drop backwards to speak to anyone and did not seem to even be aware of our surroundings as we passed through the wooded countryside.

We made steady and slow progress for the first few hours, avoiding roads and anything else that indicated the possible presence of humans. Twice, we gave wide berth to what I could only assume were settlements of some kind. I could smell the faint scent of wood smoke and see the barest outlines of buildings, but those were my only clues. If they were houses, I wondered what made the people who lived in them want to be so far away from others in this seeming wilderness. My own childhood home had been isolated, true, but the land needed for crops demanded it.

Thinking of my childhood home led me invariably to my escape from it, and then my nearly solitary life even in the crowded city of Stormwind, where I had only one companion for most of my days. _Coult._ Thinking his name was painful enough to make me want to chase away all thoughts of the past, but I seemed unable to distract myself from my own brooding melancholy.

Coult. Coulter. He had been the light I followed each day, mind and magic and heart. Even through his rejection of me, I could not bring myself to unlove him. Would it have been worth my pride to have stayed and tried to soak up what parts of him that I could? Or would it have been even more painful than this enforced separation to be so near him, knowing I could never have him? Even as I acknowledged that there was no way to know, I couldn't stop myself from imagining any of a hundred different scenarios, any of which would have at least spared me from my current fate.

With these, and other grim thoughts, I sunk so far into myself that I was surprised when my horse came to a stop of its own volition and I looked up to see the rest of my small party dismounting and opening up saddle bags to rummage around for provisions for a meal. If anyone noticed my inattention they gave no sign. Blaide and Cennerun were still talking, even as they manhandled the prisoner from his saddle and trussed him to a nearby tree, leaving one of his hands free for eating and drinking the scant supplies they allotted to him. Noting how they worked together so easily, I listened long enough to catch a snatch of their conversation, realized they were speaking of their preferences for different sorts of weapons, and immediately tuned them out. All I saw of Jyl was a flicker of black as she disappeared into the woods by a few paces, undoubtedly seeking to relieve herself.

Feeling a similar pressure on my own bladder, I followed suit – although I took care to head in a completely opposite direction.

When I returned, feeling ravenous now that I had permitted myself to notice my hunger, the three of them had settled companionably on an assortment of rocks and fallen limbs. I couldn't help but feel awkward, as though I were an intruder, as I approached. For one thing, they formed a neat triangle that didn't seem to allow for the addition of a fourth corner. For another, the only thing left to sit on was the ground. For a third, all of them were talking earnestly over something in low voices and no one so much as glanced up at me as I approached.

It was ridiculous of me, I know, but at that moment I found myself having to blink back the thought of tears and swallow past a sudden lump in my throat. I was used to being an outcast, or should have been. After a lifetime of not belonging anywhere in a true sense, I should have been immune to such situations. Oh, but I had thought I had belonged with Coult.

All of this raced through my mind before I had finished approaching my fellow travelers. I shook my head once to clear away the thoughts of my former mentor – that would do me absolutely no good – and cleared my throat softly to dislodge the lump.

Blaide glanced up at the sound and was instantly on his feet. "Take my seat," he offered, no trace of the cold grimness I had come to expect from him evident in his features or tone. He gestured to the log he had been sitting on and stepped aside.

I was so surprised by this that I actually stuttered my reply. "I- I– that isn't necessary. I mean - I can stand."

"Nonsense," Blaide objected. "Go ahead. The ground will do just as well for me." As if to prove his point, he resettled himself on a patch of grass, looking as content as if it were the most comfortable seat in the world.

Feeling that it would be silly to resist any further, I smiled and murmured a quick word of thanks before settling myself on the log. Cennerun promptly handed over some bread and a bit of dry meat and then they all returned to the conversation which had been so engrossing them.

"You were saying about Halvar's son," Cennerun prompted, turning to look at Blaide.

"Ah, yes. Marlowe Halvar the Third, future lord of the Halver lands," Blaide proclaimed, putting on a snobby air. I noticed that he kept his voice low to begin with but lowered it still further with a telling glance at the prisoner who was some yards away in any case. "Right spoiled brat, that one, if I can trust you not to repeat such sentiments."

I was immediately interested, despite myself. One of the things I disliked most about this mysterious duo we found ourselves traveling with was their unwillingness to disclose anything despite every evidence that we certainly meant them no harm. It would seem that something – perhaps his dialogue with Cennerun that lasted all morning - had finally convinced the wary Blaide to part with some of his secrets.

_High time, too,_ I thought fiercely in his direction. _Since we almost got ourselves killed over helping you!_

But as he began to speak, I quickly leaned forward in interest. This is what he said:

"I've been working with my lord Halvar for nearly a year now, since that's when all the trouble started up around here. And it all started with his son, too. Marlowe. The boy started to disappear on his own for days and then a week at a time. Those who work in the keep passed on tales of how he refused to say where he was going or why he would slip off in the dead of night, no matter how his old man would threaten him or how his mother, Light rest her, would cry or be taken with fits of nervousness when he was gone.

"So, the simplest thing to do and the first thing that I was tasked to do for my lord Halvar, was to follow his son the next time he left. The boy was no great shakes at stealth or at paying attention to his surroundings so I was able to do this easily. That first time I followed him, he left precisely as the bells struck midnight and made his way on foot through the forest. He didn't go very far, but instead went to a small cave everyone knows is there, and bedded down for the night. He slept for about six hours while I waited to see what he would do next and then, just as dawn was coming, he awoke and started off again.

"Our walk that time lasted somewhat longer although I knew we couldn't have very far to go. Marlowe is not what you would call an energetic sort and would sooner travel by carriage all day than walk even a mile. I was surprised when he walked not only one, but about two miles until he came at last to a small house in the woods.

"There was a woman at the door and he greeted her with a kiss. Now, a woman is something I can see any young man sneaking off to be with, but not for the lengths of time for which Marlowe was disappearing. I kept watching and eventually my patience paid off.

"The woman that Marlowe was meeting with is a part of the Shadow Death Cult, some of whose members we met with yesterday. If you've ever heard of this cult, you'll know that they're obsessed with bringing about the end of mankind and they work at various ways of doing this.

"The long and short of it is that we have quite an infestation of them in these parts. We're not certain of all they've done – this latest mission was an attempt to find out more – but we're sure they have something to do with the lake and the mysterious illness of those who live in Two Towers. Unfortunately, we were spotted before we were able to obtain much information so what little we have is hardly conclusive. I hope that our nasty friend tied to the tree over there may yet prove to be a positive outcome of this whole botched affair."

We were all quiet after Blaide had finished speaking although Cennerun and I immediately exchanged glances.

"What about the son?" I asked. "What happened to him?"

Blaide and Jyl both laughed humorless laughs.

"He is held in the tower at the keep," Jyl put in, her voice soft and sardonic. "Guarded at all times, but in a very comfortable prison. His father believes that he is under some sort of enchantment that holds him loyal to the cult and seeks a way to break the hold of magic over him."

"You don't believe this," Cennerun observed.

Jyl shook her head, black hair swinging gently back and forth with the motion, but it was Blaide who answered.

"Marlowe was always weak-minded. All it took was a few meetings with that lady and she convinced him to join them. He's a traitor not only to his own house but to all of humanity as well. It's a damned shame his father can't or won't see it."

Another silence fell, longer this time. I could think of no reply to make to that and it seemed none was needed in any case.

"We best get back underway," Blaide announced, gaining his feet and brushing his hands energetically against the thighs of his pants. "It's still a long way to go."

"How long?" I asked, also rising, eager to stretch again before having to remount.

"If we push hard, we might make it before dark. Likely sometime after though."

For some reason, this startled me. I had not thought that we were within only a day's ride of this Halver's keep. But then I realized almost immediately that it would be stranger for it to be further than that and still be within his lands or jurisdiction. Instantly cheered at the idea of being able to part from these two still-odd companions, I determined that I would not be the one to slow down any part of the rest of our trip.

For once, this turned out to be a wise decision on my part, although not for the reasons I would have thought.


	13. Chapter 13

We arrived at Halvar's keep well after sundown as Blaide had predicted. It wasn't much to look at in the dark with only a few flickering torches to highlight the dull stones out of which it was built, but there would be a roof over my head and hopefully a mattress under my back and that was the only thing I could be bothered to care about as I dismounted from my horse and surreptitiously rubbed my aching backside.

Of course, it took more than a few moments between arriving and actually getting into the place. "A suspicious man," Blaide had called his master and this apparently extended to his servants as well. It was hardly surprising given the reception Blaide and Jyl had given us, but it was irritating all the same to be questioned and re-questioned nearly every five steps once inside the keep as to who we were, what our business was and how we had come to be there. Even having Blaide and Jyl along to vouch for us, I really think we were always only a breath away from being tossed into the dungeon along with the still recalcitrant prisoner.

But at last the guards and chatelaine and anyone else who thought it their business to detain us had gone and I was shown to a small room while Cennerun was led elsewhere. I didn't care where he might be or that the room I was allotted was little better than a closet with a pallet on the floor. It was soft and warm and I fell immediately to sleep.

In the morning, things did not seem at first to be greatly improved. I was rudely awakened by a coarse servant girl who came barging into my room without so much as a knock and who merely rolled her eyes when she took in my startled visage and told me that I was wanted downstairs _now_.

There was something about her tone that made it clear she expected no opposition but as I saw no reason to grovel at her, I merely informed her that unless what I was wanted for was breakfast I had no intention of rushing anywhere until I had properly woken up and had a chance to see to some personal needs.

The girl looked more than a trifle startled at this and blinked dumbly at me. She looked rather like a cow, I thought, with her darkened skin and overly large eyes. The vacant expression only enhanced this impression, as did the soundless working of her mouth.

"But," she squeaked at last, in a decidedly un-cowlike fashion, "Lord Halvar!"

"_Him_," I said with disdain. "I didn't ask to be brought here or to have anything to do with his problems. I am not his to command and I am pretty well fed up with how he treats his guests. You may tell him so for me." With that, I flounced over and closed my eyes, fully intending to at least wring another hour's sleep from the morning. Something about being attacked in the middle of the night before seemed to have had an adverse affect on my regular sleeping habits and I was as short on temper as I was on sleep.

It was with great satisfaction that I heard the door close behind me a few moments later.

"Wretched place," I muttered sourly.

Not five minutes later my door crashed open yet again, a voice at full cry almost preceding its owner into the room.

"What's the meaning of this?" It was a blustery man's voice and I spared a moment to wonder if the servant girl had passed on my message verbatim. "Get up, you useless sod, get up! I am not used to being contradicted and I won't start now. Get up!"

Anger and magic started bubbling up in my veins with a rapidity that surprised even me. I had kept myself under regulation for so long that it was almost shocking how quickly I could regress and how well I could feel it thrumming just in the back of my mind.

Taking a breath to master to myself, I turned over and rose to my feet all in one fluid motion, assuming my shadow form as I did so. This silenced the man abruptly and I glowered at him in the sudden silence.

"What?" I demanded in a low, mocking voice. I felt deadly calm, but knew from experience that it could be transmuted into irrational fury if he so much as placed a word wrong. "Did you think that I would be impressed by all your yelling and come lick your boots in abject terror? You have no idea of who you are dealing with and I suggest you go away until I am prepared to hear you make a more civilized attempt at it."

The man, who I rather assumed was Halvar, was a tall but stocky figure, with a powerful frame and a calculating mien. His face, already ruddy from shouting, turned nearly purple in his anger and I could see the muscles of his jaw twitching under the dark brown of his beard. His hands were curled into fists at his sides, but I felt no fear of his striking me. For one thing, I was poised to defend myself in a spectacular fashion and for another, there were too many people standing just behind him in the hallway. I swept all of them with an incurious glance, dismissing them just as easily from my mind. Except for the stupid servant girl, I recognized nobody who was there.

"How dare you?" Halvar demanded at last, speaking through his teeth.

"How dare _you_?" I returned fervently. "Is this how you treat guests under your roof? Waking them up and caring nothing for their comfort or health or needs in light of your own selfish wishes?"

"You are not a guest -" he started, but I interrupted.

"Nor would I wish to be! But I am certainly not your servant or beholden to you in any way that gives you the right to order me about and abuse me. Nor am I a prisoner as I have done no harm to you or anyone under your protection. That makes me a guest for the short time I am here and as such I should be extended every courtesy."

He looked embarrassed now, having been caught by the truth of the matter and with so many of his household in attendance behind him. At another time, I might have softened and done something to help him save face, but as I said, I was irritated.

To his credit, he did not start to bluster and argue but merely accepted my rebuke with a short, jerky nod of his head. Without another word to me, he spun around and left the room, the four or five people behind him immediately making way for his passage.

"Attend to her needs," he snapped. "Bring her to me later."

With a faint sense of triumph, I watched as every eye followed his progress down the hall and then turned back to me, huge with curiosity and awe. I stared back at them, meeting each man's gaze in turn, memorizing their faces for later and trying to read their emotions. It wasn't difficult. Two of them looked admiring, one shocked and the last outraged. The girl merely continued to look vacantly stupid.

It was one of the admiring ones who broke the silent tableau, stepping forward and inclining his head to me slightly. "Is there anything we can fetch for you, Mistress?"

"All I require is more sleep and then a little food," I replied tiredly. "And word of my companion. Where is Cennerun?"

The same man spoke. "He is likely down in the hall, Mistress. You were all summoned at the same time."

That sent a twinge of guilt through me, to think of the other three being awoken as early as I, and all for nothing since I refused to comply. "Can someone take me to him?" I asked before I could think about it too long.

If this request, so contradictory to my previously held resolution of not stirring from the room for another several hours, struck any of these men as odd, they gave no sign. The speaker of the group instead took a step backwards as though to make room for me to get by and inclined his head again. "I will take you myself, Mistress."

He then dispersed the others with a small shooing gesture and offered me an arm. I accepted it, not knowing what else to do, and let him lead me silently through the halls and stairways of the keep, reflecting all the while on the thought that everyone else I had met in this place thus far ought to take a lesson or two in manners from this well bred man.

We reached the hall quickly enough, arriving just in time to hear Halvar in the process of dismissing Cennerun, Blaide and Jyl until it would be possible for everyone to convene. He was not so great a man that there was not a small sarcastic emphasis on the word _everyone_, but I could hardly blame him.

At any rate, he quickly cut off what he was saying as soon as he saw me enter the room and the other three turned to see who had come in.

"I'm here," I announced, unable to think of anything else to say that wouldn't be petty or spiteful. I let go of the man's arm and he departed without a word. Moving forward alone, I noticed that as I drew near to the other three they all looked at me strangely, curiosity evident in every line of their features. I realized, rather belatedly, that some of this at least must be partly due to the fact that I had not put off my shadow form. Making up my mind in an instant not to do so, hoping it would keep the haughty lord off balance, I settled myself into the only remaining chair and assumed as neutral an expression as I could. "Please proceed," I invited graciously, having to steadfastly ignore a muffled cough from Jyl and the look of mingled anger and confusion on Halvar's face.

Mastering his choler, Halvar nodded shortly at Blaide. "Broad report, if you please."

Blaide nodded and immediately began giving a concise recounting of what had happened since he and Jyl had last left the keep. Some of it was quite new to me and so I was interested despite myself. When Blaide told of how Cennerun and I came onto the scene, I was both surprised and impressed with his ability to pare down events to only a few sparse sentences while still managing to include everything of import and make everything perfectly clear.

Once Blaide had concluded his report, the detailed questioning commenced. All of us were asked different questions, Jyl and Blaide naturally getting more directed at them than Cennerun or I did. After some time, I began to realize that Halvar was actually asking several of the same questions, using different phrasing each time and with each person.

After perhaps a half hour of this, we were all dismissed to breakfast or whatever other pursuits might interest us. Having had ample time to calm down, I flickered out of shadow form as I followed Jyl and Blaide out of the hall in silence.

"He will be questioning the captive next," Jyl commented, leading the way to the kitchens where we might get a bite to eat. "No telling how long that will take since he has been so unwilling to speak thus far. But the next time we are summoned, Lord Halvar will pay us and then you two should be free to go."

This cheered me immensely and I was able to settle into breakfast and a fairly easy conversation with Blaide and an awkwardly stilted one with Jyl, all the while hoping to be on my way by mid-day. It did occur to me that Cennerun might want to remain here, since it now appeared that he and Blaide were getting on like the best of friends.

What never occurred to me was the idea that I might end up stuck at Halvar's keep indefinitely. But we weren't summoned back into Lord Halvar's presence that day or the day after. I aired my complaints, of course, but Jyl and Blaide could only say that the prisoner still hadn't spoken. On the third morning, when I threatened to simply leave, they assured me that it would be well worth my while to stay for the monetary reward that Lord Halvar would bestow on us all. It was, as I found out, a goodly sum and only grew for every day that we awaited his pleasure.

For some time, the thought of this gold was enough to make me forget my impatience to be on the road again. I spent more time in Blaide and Jyl's company and found things to like about Blaide, although I was still wary of the warlock and her dark magic. Cennerun began to speak wistfully about staying on with Lord Halvar indefinitely since we were provided with not only food and a roof over our heads every night, but there was the chance for him to train more in the art of combat and then to use those skills to earn a living. He and Blaide spent hours every day down in the yard, battling each other and the other guards of Halvar Keep.

All in all, we continued on for some weeks as though Halvar Keep were our natural home. Every so often Jyl would bring us a report on the status of the continued inquisition of the prisoner, but these were never very uplifting for someone who wished to be on her way.

"How is it that she always knows more than anyone else does anyhow?" I grumbled one rainy day, nearly three weeks into our confinement at the keep. Jyl had just delivered the latest update to the three of us who, with little else to do, had gathered for a midday meal and lingered long after it was over for idle conversation.

Blaide gave me another one of his looks but I was used to both them and him by this point so I simply met it with a look of my own.

"She has a relationship with Lord Halvar," he revealed at last.

"Really?" My brows flew upward, surprised. "I wouldn't have thought –" I started to say but then, catching an even more pointed look from Blaide, wisely subsided.

"Wouldn't have thought what?"

I turned, feeling a strange sinking sensation somewhere in the vicinity of my gut. Jyl had reentered the room just in time to catch the last exchange it seemed.

"I wouldn't have thought that you two would find yourselves suited for each other," I said quickly, although it hadn't been what I was about to say.

She smiled at me frostily and I knew then that she and I were about to have our reckoning. "Would you please excuse us gentlemen? I was just coming to remind Blaide that Halvar had requested some input regarding the little that our prisoner has shared with him. Cennerun will likely be wanted for corroboration."

Looking distinctly relieved to have so ready an excuse to depart, the men were instantly on their feet and making their way out of the room with brief words of thanks to Jyl for the message.

I myself wanted nothing more than some reason to get up and leave but upon brief consideration decided that it wouldn't do to appear to be too cowardly. So I waited in motionless silence as Jyl took a seat across the table from me and prepared to speak.

"What is it you have against me, Aeri?" she asked bluntly, not wasting any time with pointless niceties.

"What makes you think that I do?" I hedged.

"I've seen the looks you give me and I certainly realize that you avoid my company whenever possible. Now, I know we didn't get off on the best foot, but surely you can understand my actions in light of everything that happened afterwards. Since I assume that is not the reason you look at me askance, I can only suppose that my being a warlock offends you somehow. Of course, to me, that seems almost a more ridiculous reason for your treatment of me over these past weeks since you are hardly in a position to judge on that score." She paused for a moment, tucking a long strand of black hair behind her ear. "If I am wrong on both counts then I would really prefer to know because if you're determined to stay until Halvar pays you, you will be here for a long time."

Her speech was so extraordinary to me on so many counts that for several moments I couldn't think which portion of it to address first. Finally, I managed, "What do you mean I am hardly in a position to judge you for your dark magic?"

I saw no point in being any less blunt than she was determined to be and so didn't hesitate in voicing my misgivings.

"I might practice magic but mine is not of demonic origin like yours."

To my surprise, Jyl smiled back at me, instantly seeming a great deal warmer than only moments before. "I thought perhaps you might see it that way. Most people do." She leaned forward on the table as though about to impart some great secret to me. "But most people don't practice shadow magic either. You do. You really think that you and I are so different? From what Blaide had told me and the things I have seen you do myself, I would say that of all magic users I have encountered you come closest to being able to do what I do."

The truth of her statement did not fully strike me then but it did shake me. We ended up talking for more than an hour that day, she being gracious and I tentatively beginning to compare myself to her and finding the truth in what she said. Strange at it seems, making peace with her helped me to begin making peace with my life at Halvar Keep. As the weeks continued to pass by, I forgot to count them as I allowed myself to settle into not only the routine of living at the keep but also into the friendships I had formed and was forming with Cennerun, Blaide and Jyl.

An odd assortment of people and one that I hadn't liked much when I first fell in with them, I came to know and appreciate each of them and their unique talents. And when, at last, Lord Halvar was finally satisfied with what he had learned from the prisoner and paid us all for our time and assistance, there was no talk of leaving for anything longer than the next mission he wanted Blaide and Jyl to undertake. Cennerun and I were welcomed as needful additions to the party, warmly by our comrades and with grudging respect by Lord Halvar himself.

And so began my healing and my new life, apart from Coult, but the first worthwhile thing I had taken on for someone else since my poor attempts at easing Cennerun's mother's last few days of life. And while I could never forget Coult and what he meant to me, the pain decreased over time and though I still thought of him often it was not every day and the memories were mostly sweet with only a faint echoes of bitterness.

I might have been able to close that chapter of my life altogether had not the direst of circumstances forced me back to Stormwind and the great cathedral only two years later.


	14. Chapter 14

It was ridiculous that it should have happened at all, let alone that it happened the way that it did. The four of us had spent nearly two years working with each other, watching each other's backs and heading into more dangerous situations than I could begin to recount. Lord Halvar kept us busy with dealing with the Shadow Death Cult among other things. Occasionally we would track down stolen cattle and bring the poachers to justice. Part of one summer was spent in fighting a fire that threatened the crops and many a winter's day was spent hunting for fresh meat to augment the dried rations we lived on.

I found that I thrived on being able to use my magical gifts to a better purpose than merely training and honing them. Of course, my small talents at healing became more and more prized as well. Blaide and I were often in demand and made a good team, since there were things he could cure that I could not and areas where my talents far outshone his.

Looking back, it was an idyllic time and one of the happiest of my life. In many ways, I went from feeling like the outsider of our small group into feeling more of a central part. Blaide and I had our healing ability in common and Jyl and I eventually bonded over our Shadow magics. In both of those pairings we were able to teach each other things and so, in a way, my training was even better than it ever could have been with Coult. Cennerun and I, of course, had a shared past which eventually brought us closer than I ever could have imagined. Far from missing my actual brothers, I discovered a relationship with Cennerun that could only be described as familial.

And so it was that my heart shattered on the day that Cennerun died.

It was early spring and we were all delirious with the effects of sunshine and fresh air. Lord Halvar had nothing for us to do other than await his pleasure so we had been filling the days with our own pursuits. I had just spent the past few days carefully gathering small amounts of the small and tender herbs and other plants that were growing in the woods surrounding the keep. This was something I did every year in order to replenish my much-depleted supplies from the winter.

After a few days of picking there was nothing to do but wait for them to dry properly so I took Cennerun and Blaide up on their invitation to ride the circuit of the land. This was also a tradition and something that the four of us usually undertook together. There were several small settlements that we did not get out to often in the winter when the snow and ice were deep on the ground and Lord Halvar appreciated a report of the wellbeing of his more far-flung tenants.

"Why isn't Jyl coming?" I asked as we saddled our horses in the yard and checked over our provisions one last time.

"She said she would be down to see us off," Blaide replied, coming over to check my saddle despite the fact that I never left anything too loose. "Said she would explain why she has to stay."

We didn't have long to wait but all three of us were ready to leave before she made her appearance. She eyed our mounts with a certain amount of wistfulness, wished us all well and then stood back.

When she didn't appear to be forthcoming with an explanation I exchanged a quick glance with Blaide. "Well?" I demanded. "Why aren't you coming?"

At the question, a surprising and amazingly deep blush overspread her features. "I am with child," she explained all in a rush. "And Lord Halvar does not wish for me to exert myself overmuch."

Stunned, not one of us said anything for a moment and then I squealed in delight, launching myself forward to give the other woman a hug. "Congratulations!" I enthused. "When will it come?"

Jyl blushed even redder and smoothed the front of her blouse against her still-flat belly. "It's very early. Sometime in the late fall."

Blaide and Cennerun crowded around then to whisper their own words of delight and each of them hugged Jyl also. And then we were off, the three of us talking and laughing together as we went.

The first several hours of our circuit were largely uneventful. We stopped by a few small houses and checked that all was well. In a few places Blaide and I were called upon to tend to sickness or wounds. In between houses we speculated whether Halvar would at last marry Jyl or whether that was something that she even wanted.

Around mid-afternoon we came upon another small settlement and dismounted. I moved to knock on the door of the house and had just rapped once when Blaide suddenly called out, "Wait!"

Startled, I jumped back a step from the door as though it had suddenly caught fire. "What –" I started to ask, but was interrupted by the door slamming violently open and a man coming through with an upraised sword.

Before I could react, Cennerun was in front of me, his own sword raised to do battle with the other man. Even as I realized that other armed men were exiting the house behind the first man I dimly wondered what in the Light was going on.

There was no time to think before I found myself in the middle of a full scale battle. I had my dagger in my hands and had slipped into my Shadow Form without conscious thought as I joined the fray. Tapping quickly into my magic, I cursed each foeman as I saw them. One or two were weak and clutched their heads immediately. Those that didn't were my first targets for my more spectacular spells. Concentrating fiercely, I threw bolt after bolt of dark magic at them, all the while trying to keep a mental tally going somewhere in the back of my mind.

In the chaos, all I knew was that we were severely outnumbered. Four or five men were gathered around Cennerun alone; his back was to the house and he was using his amazing strength to batter them back. Without thinking, I summoned up a mental howl and projected it at them. Two ran and one fell beneath Cennerun's sword.

Glancing around wildly, I saw that Blaide was in no better shape. He was bathed in a golden glow as he fought, his lips in constant motion as he called upon the Light to aid his efforts.

After those impressions, I remember little of what happened. For some time, it appeared that despite our smaller numbers we would escape with our lives. More and more of the enemies fell to our blades or our magic.

Then Blaide was shouting at me and gesturing as best as he could while still trading blows with one of the largest men I had ever seen. "Cennerun!" he yelled. "Help him!"

I turned to see what was happening and felt the world become sluggish around me as I watched Cennerun fall to the ground, arms outspread as though he would embrace the earth. It seemed that he fell forever and that I should have had the time to race to his side a hundred times over before he hit the ground and kill the man whose bloody sword had dealt the blow. Yet I hadn't even taken a single step by the time Cennerun's body lay still in the dirt.

I looked wildly around and realized that only three foes remained. Reacting swiftly, I seized the mind of the brute that Blaide was fighting and caused him to turn and take the few steps he needed to reach the side of the man who stood over Cennerun. Without even needing to grapple for control, I forced him to raise his sword and swing it in a powerful arc that took his friend's head clean off his shoulders.

Pulling my attention away from this for a moment, I saw that Blaide had capitalized on this turn of events and had swiftly dispatched the third man. With a surge of bitter grief, I had the brute turn his sword so that the blade was facing towards him and then made him fall on it. I broke the connection just before the blade slid home and collapsed in the dirt with an incoherent cry of grief and rage.

My muscles trembled so that I couldn't stand but I was desperate to get to Cennerun's side. I crawled to his side and reached out a hand as though to touch him. Blaide was already there on his knees, checking frantically for signs of life. As I reached out my hand, Blaide's eyes came up and met mine, the awful truth writ plain in their depths.

He was dead.

He was dead and it was my fault for not acting quickly enough to save him.

"No!"

My hand, which had faltered, moved to search for a pulse or a breath or anything that would show he was alive. My Shadow Form faded and I tried to reach out with a spell of healing but there was no response.

"No," I said again, as though denying it would make it untrue.

Blaide moved to my side and wrapped an arm around me as I dissolved into sobs. "No, no, no, no, no…"

That night seemed colder than usual and I lay as close to the fire as I dared, feeling numb straight through. Cennerun was dead and it was my fault. A tear slid down my cheek and it felt alien against my skin.

"It's not your fault," a deep voice spoke gruffly from the darkness above me. "You shouldn't blame yourself for it."

I rolled over slowly to look up at Blaide, who was no more than an inky silhouette against the star-laden night sky. "I should have gotten to him sooner," I replied hoarsely, my voice surprisingly even.

"And I should have tried to help him when I saw that you could not," Blaide returned quickly. "Or shouted a warning earlier. But we can't change it and there is no use in wallowing in self pity."

Normally I would listen to what Blaide had to say for I knew him to be wise. But not tonight. Grief and sorrow clutched at my heart, shredding it to tattered pieces. Grimacing at the internal pain, I rolled back onto my side and stared into the heart of the flames.

Silence fell over our small camp, enveloping us in a pocket so thick we might not have existed at all. So early in the year even the night animals were largely absent from their usual activities and so the woods around us were still. Aside from the light sound of Blaide breathing somewhere behind me, I could hear only the small crackle of the fire.

Just after the fight, I had been so incoherent with grief that I had spent the better part of an hour simply laying my head against Cennerun's still chest and sobbing. I would likely have still been sobbing had not Blaide intervened. He had pulled me away from Cennerun and, when reason did not suffice, had slapped me out of my hysteria.

I hadn't been able to cry since then because an icy numbness took me in its grip and even had I been able to struggle free of it, I do not think I would have attempted to. In many ways, it was a relief to feel nothing.

Blaide had examined the bodies of the ten men who attacked us and determined that they were more of the Shadow Death Cult members. When I was sensible enough to hear it, he told me that one of them had a significant tattoo on the palm of his hand. We had heard rumors that the leader of the cult, a man named Eli Firedorn, had just such a tattoo on his hand. He had cut the hand off to take back to Lord Halvar, looking at me sympathetically when my response was to retch in the bushes.

We left the bodies there to rot in the elements, Blaide saying, "This place has seen too much sorrow and violence. Let the woods take it back."

Something about the way he said it made me look up at him sharply. "The family who lived here?"

He closed his eyes, grief and sorrow dragging his shoulders down into a slump. "Over by the outbuilding," he said.

I looked and saw them lying in a tangle on the ground. They had clearly been dead for some time, the young couple and their one child, and gnawed on by beasts. I couldn't look very closely and spent some time feeling sick and my stomach heaving although there was nothing more that could come up.

We worked far into the night to dig a grave for the three of them and a separate one for Cennerun. I disliked the idea of laying him in the earth with strangers and would have rather taken him back to the keep with us, but there was no way to move him and we couldn't leave his body out in the open to be picked at by scavengers.

By common consent, once we had finished the backbreaking task of burying the family and Cennerun, we removed some distance from the house. Blaide built a small fire and offered to keep watch while I slept.

Wishing more than believing I could gain that sweet oblivion, I didn't argue but lay down and stared into the fire. Needless to say, I did not sleep at all that night. I am not sure that Blaide did either though I sat up at one point and told him it was my turn to keep watch.

The next morning we were both sluggish in getting going and neither of us had an appetite although we both forced ourselves to eat a few mouthfuls.

"Will we continue on?" I asked, breaking the silence that held sway over our camp.

Blaide shook his head. "Too risky. We'll take this news back to Lord Halvar and suggest he detail a full troop of soldiers to look in on the rest of the tenants."

"Good," I said, feeling relieved. "I'll be going to Stormwind as soon as I can rest and get some provisions together for the road."

"Stormwind?" Blaide seemed puzzled by this abrupt announcement. "Do you mean to ask the king to come and sort this out?"

I smiled wanly at his joke but shook my head. "I studied at the cathedral there," I explained. "A lot of magic users did. I'm going to go back and ask Lady Anuriel if she knows of anyone who is able to raise the dead."

If my initial statement had surprised Blaide, this last one shocked him. "Raise the dead?" he echoed in disbelieving tones.

"Not in the way you're thinking," I hastened to assure him. "I don't even know if it is possible to give life back to someone who lost it. But if there is anyone who knows, it's Lady Anuriel. Some of the things I saw when I lived there were amazing. I thought about it all night and if there are people who can bring others back from the brink of death, perhaps there are some who are powerful enough to bring them back altogether."

Blaide nodded, accepting this. "Then I will petition Lord Halvar to come with you."

I looked at him, remembering another time when I had meant to set out alone and had ended up with company along the way. So I gave him another smile, one that was a little closer to being real, and said, "I would like that."

In truth, I expected Lord Halvar to deny the request. But even he was shaken by the loss of Cennerun and agreed that if there was any chance to redeem his loss it must be looked into no matter the cost. Always a generous lord, he pressed me to take far more gold than I thought would be necessary and insisted that Blaide should accompany me.

Jyl looked for a moment as though she would demand to go as well, but I saw her lay her hand against her stomach and knew that she wouldn't.

We tarried two days at the keep before setting off. One day to rest and another day to wait for word from the detail of soldiers sent out along the rest of the circuit. They brought back word that no other settlements had been attacked and Halvar commanded that they should make the circuit every few weeks for the near future.

The hand that Blaide had brought back with us we thought to in fact belong to Eli Firedorn. And so it was that on the third day after Cennerun had died, we set out for Stormwind with the hope that even if Cennerun had been sacrificed once and for all, that it was at least a worthy sacrifice that spelled the end of the Shadow Death Cult.

As we set out, I couldn't help but twist in the saddle to look back at the keep. There was no way of knowing when or even if I would ever go back for good. I hoped for Cennerun's sake that I would be making the return trip very soon.

With this purpose in mind, I turned my eyes back to the road ahead and attempted to prepare myself for the trial of going back to Stormwind.


	15. Chapter 15

Stepping into the great cathedral again caused my stomach to give a strange lurch that seemed to be the result of the days upon days of anticipation. Even yet, I was still not certain whether I hoped to see Coult or avoid him altogether.

I was alone on this final portion of the journey for aid. I had told Blaide that I thought it best, without bothering to elaborate on the reasons why. He had accepted this without question and waited just outside the city.

"Prefer not to get drawn in there myself," he had drawled. "Too many people."

He was right, I had reflected as I made my way through the noisy and crowded streets. Perhaps the high wilderness and the smallness of Halvar's Keep had done too much to spoil me for densely inhabited places; I thought the smells alone might suffocate me, mingling as they did in an unpleasant, invisible miasma.

All of these considerations fell away as I entered the cool and darkened sanctuary of the cathedral. Here the smells were familiar and if there was some regret over the memories they brought to mind, I could not bring myself to bemoan the whole of my history with this place.

I moved confidently through the corridors towards Lady Anuriel's office. I saw several people along the way, but paid them as little attention as they paid to me. None of them were anyone I recognized. None of them, thank the Light, were Coult.

My heart was pounding loudly enough that I thought it might be audible by the time I came to peek cautiously through the door into the office. Twin surges of relief and disappointment coursed through me as I ascertained that only Anuriel herself was there. She looked up at my appearance and I saw startlement flicker briefly through her gorgeous eyes.

"Aeri," she said, gesturing for me to come in and be seated. "What a surprise to see you again. What brings you here?"

I took a deep breath. It was so like the practical and efficient Lady to dive straight into the heart of matters. Even knowing this, I had hoped that I might be able to lead into my question with a little more background. Since this was not to be the case, I squared my shoulders and responded baldly, "I need to know whether there is any way to bring someone back from the dead."

This managed to shock the normally imperturbable Lady Anuriel for the second time in as many minutes. Her eyes widened and her brows soared upward for several moments and then she said in a deliberate tone, "I think you had better tell me what has happened."

I was only too glad to do so and spent the next few minutes giving an uninterrupted recounting of all that had occurred within the past weeks. When I had finished, she said nothing for some time and then rose.

"You must allow me to call my brother to hear this. He knows of someone who would be able to assist you. But only he knows how to find this person and what all the costs associated with such a venture would be. One moment."

Having said this, she left me sitting in her office, wondering who her brother was, why I had never known she had any siblings and then idly speculating as to whether or not he even resided in the cathedral. I had just decided that it wouldn't be at all unthinkable that I should be ignorant of her relations since I had never spent much time in her company, when she returned, bringing her brother with her.

I don't know what intuition gripped me so that I turned in my chair just in time to see Coult motion for Lady Anuriel to precede him through the doorway. In making the gesture, his eyes were on her and so it was only a moment later that I was able to perceive the exact moment he realized that I was sitting in the room. For the briefest of instants, I could see surprise and pain intermingled in his expression. This was quickly covered by a mask of indifference, but that one flicker had been enough to tell me something of how he felt about seeing me again. Unfortunately, it was scarcely enough to even speculate on and I was left to flounder in mute and miserable confusion.

"Aeri," he greeted me coolly. "I would never have thought to see you here again."

I admit my heart gave a leap upon hearing his voice again, but the closed way in which he regarded me was enough to ensure that my emotions would not get out of hand so soon.

"Coult," I nodded, proud to hear how firm my own voice was. "I had no idea you were Lady Anuriel's brother." A thought struck me, horrifying in its implications. "Or shall I call you Lord Coulter?"

He looked irritated and opened his mouth to speak but his sister's voice cut between us and kept him from saying whatever he had been in mind to say. "I think we have other things to discuss. Coult, please take a seat and Aeri, please tell my brother everything exactly as you told me."

Swallowing hard, I told my story again, this time feeling flustered enough to jumble the narrative somewhat. Eventually all was told and I waited for Coult's reaction.

He spoke immediately after I had finished, turning not to me but to Anuriel. "You want me to take her to Hanani, is that it?" he demanded flatly.

A smile briefly played on Lady Anuriel's lips. "Indeed not. But as you are the only person who can help, I thought it was only fair that Aeri should get a chance to present her case. After that, it is entirely up to you."

In the next moment, I was glad not to have Coult's gaze upon me for the look he shot at his sister was one of inexpressible fury. She seemed unfazed by it, remote, aloof and mysterious as always; but I was able to draw my own conclusions from it and felt a pang in my heart as I realized that Cennerun's burial had been the final act I would be able to perform for him.

Standing up abruptly, I fixed my eyes on Lady Anuriel's perfectly smooth face, which was rendered a blur by my unshed tears. "Thank you for your time, Lady Anuriel," I said formally. "Farewell."

Coult, I did not acknowledge with even a look as I turned and left the room. I didn't want him to see my weakness or to guess that my feelings concerning him were unchanged.

"You will need to go northward, Aeri, if you want to try to find Hanani on your own. That is all I know."

Her parting words stopped my hasty retreat, I turned, thanked her again hastily, and then left, willing myself to move sedately. Somewhere behind me, I could dimly hear Coult's low growl of frustration and then I was enveloped by a cloud.

My mind became murky, my thoughts turgid, each one making a slow escape upward. How does one describe what it is like to have thoughts - indeed thoughts of a frantic nature - but to be unaware of their existence until after the sludge covering one's mind has been cleared and they at last bubble all at once to the surface?

My first thought when my mind became my own again was, "No. I cannot let him do this to me." The second was an alarmed acknowledgment that it was already too late. The third was an attempt to plant my feet so as to not allow myself to be directed wherever it was that Coult wanted me to go. I did this now, reflexively, but of course it was already for too late. The last thought was much too fleeting for me to grasp, but I imagined that it might have had to do with Coult's words. If he had said anything to me, I had no memory of it now, but _something_ teased at the edge of my consciousness.

After getting past the disorientation of having only just regained the use of my faculties, I saw that I stood in a training room with Coult standing between myself and the closed door.

"Why can you not simply ask to speak with me like a normal person might?" I demanded angrily.

"The last time I tried to do so you refused to hear me and then disappeared altogether," he returned, rather calmly. "Forgive me for taking no chances this time."

I opened my mouth and then shut it again, unable to think of any rejoinder that wouldn't make me appear more foolish and chastened than I already felt. Instead, I contented myself as best I might with by glaring angrily at him from my position in the middle of the room.

A short silence ensued during which time I had ample opportunity to look at him. Coult had changed very little since last I had seen him. His face was much the same, if a bit more lined, and seemed to bear a touch of sadness around the eyes and mouth. Small bits of silver were showing in his black hair near the temples, but this only added to his physical appeal. All in all, he looked a little bit older and much wiser.

"Well," I said at last in order to stop my thoughts from the way they were going. "You had something to say?"

"Do you love him?" Coult asked abruptly.

"Who?" I asked, startled. "Cennerun?"

"Of course Cennerun. Who else might I be talking about?" His voice was testy.

"Well, there is always Blaide to be considered, I suppose," I shot back sarcastically. "But, yes, I loved Cennerun." _Like a brother_, my mind added silently. No need for Coult to know that though.

He frowned fiercely at this sally, reminding me with sudden clarity of those first ten days I had known him. "And Blaide is?"

I sighed, the anger having gone out of me all at once. "Blaide is one of the other people I mentioned before. We have traveled together all this way."

This answer did not seem to appease Coult in any discernable fashion, but he discarded that line of questioning in favor of coming at last to the matter at hand.

"I will escort you to Hanani."

Startled, I blinked at him for a moment before shaking my head in refusal. "Surely a map or simply some directions would be sufficient."

"They would not be," Coult contradicted shortly. "There are many dangers involved with seeking him out. And he may not help you even so. But I tell you truthfully that you have no chance of even seeing him without me."

There didn't seem to be any reply to make to those declarations so I nodded at him briefly and thanked him for his aid.

"We will leave in the morning," he decreed brusquely, ignoring my words of thanks. "You will want to apply to Lady Anuriel for lodgings, however, since we are rather crowded here at present."

"That won't be necessary," I retorted, bristling at his cold manner. "You may meet Blaide and me outside the city walls as early as it suits you. We shall be ready to depart by first light."

I took a step towards the door on saying this, but Coult made no attempt at getting out of my way.

"Do you have horses and supplies for yourselves?"

"Of course. You will need to procure your own mount, but we will be able to manage the rest."

"Very well then." Coult gave a nod, one which looked almost like a formally stiff bow. Then he stepped out of the way and opened the door to allow me by. "Until tomorrow."

Without moving an inch, I met his gaze with my own, willing my knees not to weaken. "How long can we expect to be on the road?"

The look he gave me was appraising but he did not answer immediately.

"I'll need to know how much to purchase in the way of rations for the road," I elaborated coolly. "Since I have certain doubts that it will be a mere day trip."

The smile he gave me was grudging at best, but it was a smile nevertheless and my breath caught in my throat even as I cursed my own weakness and foolish reactions. "Plan for at least a week at first. We'll be heading northward as Lady Anuriel said, and will have several opportunities to lay in fresh supplies along the way. The overall trip could be several weeks. Perhaps eight or more."

"To get there and back?" I wanted to clarify, already dismayed at the thought of spending so much time around Coult.

He shook his head. "No. Just to get there."

Sixteen weeks or more in his company! Great Light, how could I bear it? Not trusting my voice, I only nodded in reply and at last made my escape, my heart beating painfully in my breast. The idea of traveling with Coult for any length of time was an unbearable prospect. I did not love him any less, and his manner towards me smote me to my core. I resolved then to stay as distant from him as I might, willing my emotions for him to die, smothered as they were beneath the crushing weight of his disdain.

I made my way out of Stormwind slowly, stopping at shops I remembered from days gone by to make purchases for the road. Halvar's gold was plentiful and for the first time, I was glad of it. Something told me that I would have need of every last bit of it in the coming weeks.

This done, I left Stormwind and headed back towards where our small camp had been established for the night. We were not the only party to be huddled up against the great stone walls, but I scarcely noticed all the other travelers who chose to sleep rough but with the implied protection of the city at their backs. It was far cheaper than any of the inns would be inside the city and gave more opportunity to have a little privacy.

"Well?" Blaide greeted me once I had returned and dropped my burdens on the ground. "Were you successful?"

"Depends on your point of view I suppose," I returned tiredly. "The Lady herself could not help me but she knew someone who might help and is willing to take me to him." I paused and then looked up to meet Blaide's gaze. "When I spoke with him I implied that all of us would travel together but it could take as many as eight weeks, he said, just to get there and perhaps longer. We could be looking at spending as many as five months in travel."

Not much could surprise Blaide and if anything ever did he usually gave no sign. This news, however, was enough to get him to raise both eyebrows and let out a low whistle. "Five months," he echoed.

I said nothing, not wanting to pressure him into coming although I desperately wanted him to be there as buffer between myself and Coult.

"Aye," he said at last. "I'll come. Lord Halvar can surely live without my services for a time. After all, he still has Jyl to look after him."

I grinned, both in relief at Blaide's agreement to stay and at the remembrance of the warlock and her pregnancy. "Then perhaps I should go back into Stormwind right now and hire someone to take a message back to Halvar Keep," I mused aloud. "We knew it might take some time if we were successful at all, but…" I gestured helplessly with both hands open to the air.

"I agree. Halvar will want a message. But we can wait until morning to send it, surely."

Putting a hand over my mouth to stifle a yawn I shook my head. "I'm not so sure about that. I told Coult that we would be ready to leave at first light."

"Is that the name of our guide?" Blaide asked, interested.

"Yes," I said, grinning at the thought of Blaide treating Coult like a mere guide. "But he is not an unimportant person. Apparently, he is Lady Anuriel's brother."

My last sentence was laced with a great deal more sarcasm than I meant to infuse it with and Blaide cocked his head at me. "You know him?"

"Yes." I rubbed my eyes, feeling more tired than ever. "When I lived here, he trained me – he was my mentor. When I left- he – we didn't part well. I was hoping to avoid him while at the cathedral so imagine my surprise at ending up stuck with him for the next several months."

Blaide said nothing but eyed me thoughtfully for a moment. "Why don't we just plan on sending a message from some other town?" he suggested gently. "I can see you're exhausted and we won't have time for it tomorrow. It's not as though Halvar is expecting to hear from us and so a few more days won't make a difference."

This was the most appealing thing I had heard all day, other than the fact that there was a chance we might be able to save Cennerun after all. I said as much and then, Blaide declaring the matter settled, set about finishing the small details of our camp for the night.

With the guards of Stormwind at my back and Blaide at my side, I fell into the most peaceful sleep I'd had in quite some time and dreamed until the morrow.

Morning's light found Blaide and me packed and ready to ride out at a moment's notice. I anticipated Coult would be punctual and was not disappointed in this expectation at all. The cloudless sky was just beginning to lighten with the first intimation of dawn when I sensed rather than heard a rider making his way towards us.

Looking up, I saw that it was indeed Coult astride a large black stallion and looking far different than I had ever seen him before. He wore form-fitting pants that were tucked into tall leather boots with a long sleeved shirt covering his broad chest. A wide belt circled his waist, emphasizing his trim midsection.

My mouth went dry even as I berated myself for reacting to his mere appearance. How was I to survive so many weeks in his company if I couldn't keep my response to him under control?

"Aeri," he greeted me as he drew nearer. His voice was cool and did much to snap me out of my lust-induced stupor. Without waiting for me to reply he looked over to Blaide and gave him a short nod. "You must be Blaide."

"I am," Blaide nodded respectfully in return. "Please allow me to thank you for your willingness to help us."

"Say nothing about it," Coult returned.

The words were polite enough but there was a definite edge to them, or so I thought. But Blaide did not appear to take any offense and I supposed that perhaps I was being oversensitive.

Whatever the case might have been, it was irrelevant mere seconds later when Blaide and I mounted our horses and three of us began the long trek northward.


	16. Chapter 16

The first week of our journey northward was blessedly uneventful if not rather strained. Coult and I managed to avoid much in the way of interaction with each other and Blaide was naturally self-contained. From time to time, one or the other of us might engage Blaide in a brief discussion, but for the most part we were a silent trio.

Our path took us northeast through beautiful countryside and the weather held fine nearly every day. We paused briefly on the sixth day of our journey at a small town to replenish supplies and dispatch a message back to Lord Halvar. Although we arrived only a day earlier than the projected week, I was happy to see that we made faster progress than Coult had estimated. I was certain that our general lack of camaraderie only helped to speed our progress along the way as no one ever wanted to linger overlong at our various stops for useless conversation.

On the eighth day, we began heading through a pass in a small chain of mountains that would not be very difficult to cross. Although we did not have much of a climb, the way was steep and the trail narrow. It had rained lightly that morning, so we were cautious as we picked our way up the path that clung to the side of the mountain.

I was riding in the middle of our party with Blaide ahead of me and Coult behind; we had just negotiated a rather sharp turn but were at a fairly level portion of the road. Since heights made me somewhat nervous I took the brief respite from the steep incline to shift a little in my saddle and try to relax my grip on my horse's reins. In the midst of this mild relaxation, something small and brown darted out in the path just in front of my horse, spooking both of us.

I let out a small involuntary cry and then screamed outright as my mount reared up. I fought for control even as I had a vision of myself being thrown. The edge of the road was not so far off that I could have much hope of landing safely. Even as the thought flashed through my mind, my horse reared again and then bucked. All my terror could not make up for my previous laxity and I _was_ thrown. My fall was not long and I landed hard. My eyes had closed with the anticipation of impact and I opened them up again after feeling the jolt of the unforgiving earth pound through my frame.

There was no time to recover from that before I saw that there were hooves churning wildly over my head. Without thought, I curled into a ball and tried to roll away. All around me was confusion as I heard panicked horses whinnying and men cursing.

"Move!" I heard Coult yell and realized all at once that the hooves must have belonged to his stallion. In an act born of desperation, I threw myself to the left and felt the ground disappear out from under me. Crying out, I scrabbled to keep some handhold on the rocky outcrop even as I felt the weight of gravity pulling my body hungrily downward.

I had one arm bent over the edge but could feel even that small advantage rapidly sliding away. Panicked, I flailed wildly with my other arm, seeking purchase. Just as I realized that it was inevitable that I would fall, I felt a hand grip my left arm and heave me without ceremony back onto the road.

I landed hard on my front and felt nearly all my air leave me in a rush. Rolling over, I stared into the blue sky and gasped for breath.

"Are you well, Aeri? Can you breathe? Talk?" Coult fired off questions as he knelt over me, his face seeming unusually pale.

I nodded and shook my head, and then abruptly stopped moving and closed my eyes. My whole world was spinning violently and for several long moments I could concentrate on nothing other than fighting back my nausea.

When I began to pay attention again, I could sense that both Coult and Blaide hovered over me now. Whether they had been speaking to me or to each other for the past several moments I wasn't sure.

"…her neck might be damaged," I heard one of them say. "The way she fell. If nothing else, she'll have hit her head."

"Yes," I tried to say, but had the impression that my words might not have made it past the onrushing darkness. I tried to open my eyes in order to catch their attention but wasn't able. The last sensation I had before I lost consciousness was that of a pleasant sensation washing away not only the pain but also the terror of the last few minutes.

I floated back up to consciousness some time later, feeling mildly disoriented. Almost instantly, I recalled my near brush with death and the amount of physical trauma I had undergone. My disorientation came from the utter absence of pain or nausea, both of which had pressed me into darkness not long before.

Everything around me was utterly silent as I opened my eyes and cautiously pushed myself into a sitting position. There was no pain as I moved so I looked around to determine what had transpired while I had been unconscious.

We were no longer on the trail as I saw at once. Pine trees stood all around the small clearing in which I found myself and a small fire burned in a ring of stones nearby. The horses were picketed nearby but of Coult and Blaide I could see no sign.

After debating for a moment whether to stand up and look in the nearby area for them or to lie back down in the warm patch of sunshine that bathed me in its comforting glow, I stood and turned in a slow circle. I knew that neither Coult nor Blaide would have gone very far away from me but it was rather unnerving to awaken somewhere different than where I had last been and to find myself alone.

"Aeri," a voice greeted me from behind as I scanned the area in front of me for any sign of life.

Startled, I spun around and pressed a hand to my heart. "Coult! I didn't hear you."

"I am sorry," he apologized, actually managing to appear concerned. He closed the distance between us. "I assumed you saw me when you woke. How are you feeling?"

My heart continued to beat rapidly in my chest and I told myself that it had nothing to do with Coult's kindness. "I feel as though nothing ever happened." Looking down, I turned my hands over to inspect my palms. "See? Even my hands are healed."

He took the hands I held up for his inspection in his own and pulled them closer as though to give them a thorough looking over. In fact, he gave them only a cursory glance before his dark eyes met mine. "I am glad."

Blushing, I looked away and noticed only then that his entire right shoulder was dampened with what looked and smelled like blood. I realized it was probably mine.

"What happened? After I passed out, I mean."

Coult let go my hands but didn't step away. "We spent some time healing your injuries after Blaide was able to finish calming the horses. That is, I started and then he assisted with some of the worst of it. He's very good. After that, since we didn't know how long you might be out, we loaded you up and continued on. We'll stay here until morning and then move on if you are still feeling well enough."

"Oh," I said, feeling that there were several rather large holes in this story but knowing that I couldn't ask Coult the questions I had. _Why are you covered in my blood? How was I 'loaded up'? Why are you suddenly so friendly towards me? What are you thinking and how do you feel?_

"Where is Blaide now?" I asked instead, striving to inject a note of normalcy into my voice.

"He decided to try to hunt something for our meal. We have the time tonight and it would be a welcome change."

"I see." Suddenly the air between us seemed rife with the tension that had become familiar after the past week. I could think of nothing to say and Coult merely stood there, watching me silently. After an awkward pause I cleared my throat and took a step away from him. "I –I just need to excuse myself," I said and then turned towards the shelter of the woods around me.

"Be careful," he admonished, calling after me.

Something in his tone made me pause briefly before straightening my shoulders and continuing on without acknowledging his words. _That's what it is_, I concluded silently. _He still sees me as a child to be looked after and told what to do._

Suddenly angry, I changed direction abruptly and started down a small hill, wanting only to be reasonably far enough away from our camp that I might not encounter him or Blaide. I strode along for several minutes, paying little mind to the landscape but a break in the trees ahead brought my eyes up and slowed my steps.

A long lake stretched luxuriously before me, the sunlight sparkling off the gentle ripples caused by the light breeze. It was not a large lake and was much longer than it was wide. Coming close, I peered into the clear depths and was pleased to see that good portions of the bottom were lined with small gravel. With only one swift backwards glance over my shoulder, my fingers moved to the lacings of my dress. When I had stripped down to my shift, I waded slowly into the frigid water, welcoming the shock of the icy sensation and the way it drove all other thoughts from my mind.

I washed myself as best I might without having soap to hand and then, despite the cold, floated idly on my back for several minutes before reluctantly conceding to my own better judgment and making my way back to the shore.

Feeling refreshed in both mind and body, I reached for my dress, intending to put it back on and frowned when I noticed the back of it had an impressive amount of blood dried there. I immediately recalled Coult's shoulder and how it, too, had been covered in blood and I remembered his narration of events. Blaide had calmed the horses he said, while Coult had attended to me. Suddenly confronted with evidence of how much blood I had lost and what Coult had gone through to save me, I shuddered.

Heedless of the breeze which had picked up by now and cut through the thin, soaked fabric of my shift I took my dress and immersed it in the cold waters of the lake, working the fabric where the worst of the bloodstain was and watching as the water blushed pink and then crimson.

I was so absorbed in my task that he was nearly upon me before I realized he was there. "Blaide," I said, belatedly realizing how indecent I must appear. I snatched the soaking dress up to my chest and held it like a shield in front of me. "I didn't hear you."

He cocked an eyebrow at me but didn't comment. "How are you feeling?" he asked instead.

"I'm fine," I assured him. "But what happened?"

"Well, you bled a fair bit as you've no doubt noticed," Blaide replied wryly, looking pointedly at my dress. "Didn't Coult tell you?"

I frowned. "He didn't tell me much. He doesn't exactly like talking."

Blaide nodded, accepting this easily. "Well," he started and I turned my face back down to the water and finished wringing my dress out as well as I could. My face had gone pink with the mixture of anger and embarrassment I was feeling and I didn't want Blaide to comment on it.

"The horses were still panicking when Coult pulled you back up onto the road and I went to calm them since it seemed he wasn't likely to leave your side. Once they were quiet I came back and helped to heal your wounds although he had pretty much taken care of things by that time.

"For a while there, I thought I was going to have two unconscious people to deal with. He was white as a sheet and we couldn't wake you. But then he rallied himself, insisted on getting you somewhere more comfortable and said that he could manage holding you in front of him on his horse." Blaide shrugged.

I had been nodding absently while listening, mentally debating whether to put my dress back on and deciding against it. Our camp wasn't very far away and it seemed more trouble than it was worth to pull it on and arrange it only to have to pull it back off five minutes hence when I would change into the one other dress I had with me. But Blaide's last sentence quickly dispelled all such thoughts and brought my gaze up to meet his.

"He said that?" I blurted, too surprised to censor myself. My agitation was so great that I pushed myself up from my crouched position in the shallow water and was standing there trembling with some great, undefined emotion before I even realized that I was going to move.

This time Blaide raised both his brows and gave me a quizzical look. "Yes. Why?"

I opened my mouth although I wasn't prepared to do more than stammer an inarticulate answer but Blaide cut me off before I could begin.

"Look at you," he said, his voice less mild than normal. "What were you thinking swimming in this lake in your shift?" Even as he spoke he was dropping his few burdens – something small and furry and likely destined to be cooked over the fire in short order – and whipping off his cloak. "Come here," he continued, settling the cloak around my shoulders. "You're shivering. Let's get you to the fire and changed out of those wet things."

Not bothering to contradict him, I allowed him to gather up all my discarded things and lead me back to the fire. We went slowly since I declined putting my boots back on and had to carefully navigate the terrain.

"So that's it, then?" I asked, once we were about halfway back. I felt a blush rising in my cheeks and kept my face studiously turned down to the ground, picking out my steps with care. "I ended up across Coult's saddle and you brought me here."

"That's it," Blaide agreed and didn't add anything more.

The remainder of our short walk was completed without any further exchanges until we had just reached the fire. A cursory glance was enough to both assure me that Coult was nowhere in sight and to cause me to misplace my foot on a loose rock.

I nearly fell but Blaide was there to catch me and I clung to him for a moment, feeling foolish.

"Are you well?" Blaide asked, still holding me firmly by my arm, his head inclined towards mine as though to catch anything I might mutter in response.

"Yes," I replied, looking up at him with a smile. "Other than feeling like a huge liability on what should be an easy bit of travel, I'm fine."

Blaide smiled back down at me and I could see a teasing glint come into his eyes. Whatever he might have said died on his lips as both his attention and mine was claimed by the sound of a twig being snapped underfoot nearby.

We looked up and saw Coult standing there, seeming to have materialized out of nowhere. The look he gave me was unreadable and I realized how Blaide and I must appear to him. I was clearly not dressed properly, swathed in Blaide's cloak and still dripping wet. My eyes closed briefly as I imagined how the two of us must have looked to anyone who hadn't known Blaide had just saved me from my second fall of the day.

Reminding myself that Coult did not and would never care for me, I decided it didn't matter what he thought of the relationship between Blaide and I and that I might as well let him think there was something there so he couldn't know that I still loved him with every painful beat of my heart.

Seeming completely unaware of the complex tensions between Coult and myself, Blaide let go of my arm, held up the results of his hunting and started to walk towards the fire. "We might not get much meat off them because they're so small, but I scared up a half dozen rabbits with hardly any effort at all," he proclaimed. "I'll have them ready in no time if either of you want to scare up your own contributions. I daresay Aeri knows where the lake is if we want water."

He sent a wink my way and then moved off to his work of skinning the rabbits.

"I'll just get dressed," I announced to no one in particular. "And then I'll get the water."


	17. Chapter 17

An awkwardness even more inhibiting than the last threatened to settle over our small party after the night spent near the lake. I had dashed off as quickly as I could to change into my dry dress and shift; by the time I had returned to hang my wet articles of clothes over convenient tree limbs and gather up the water skins to refill at the lake, Coult was again nowhere to be seen.

Not trusting myself, I said nothing and walked back down to the lake where I filled our skins and then sat for a time, looking out over the peaceful stillness. Once I felt as though I could behave normally again, I returned to the camp to find Blaide roasting the rabbits over the flames, using a slender stick with a sharpened point as a makeshift spit.

The smell made my mouth water and, struck by a thought, I moved to where my saddlebags had been placed and rummaged through them until I found the small wooden chest I had packed with herbs I thought might be useful along the way. While many of them had purely medicinal uses, some of them could also be used in cooking and I selected one of the latter types and took it over to Blaide, smiling wryly as I did so.

"What's that?" Blaide asked when I tossed it to him.

"It's called Bayroot," I replied. "I've used it on game before. You liked it."

"Oh," Blaide replied, not hesitating to pour some of the herb out of its gauze bag into the palm of his hand. He crushed it over the roasting meat and then tied off the bag and tossed it back to me. "Don't want to use all of it at once," he commented.

I smiled back at him. "I have more. Besides that, it's very common."

"What does it look like?" Blaide asked, interested.

My smile grew into a grin. "Let's just say that you probably know it by its more frequently used name."

"What is that?"

Now I was nearly laughing. "Lovebloom." The plant had been given the name because it sported useless but perfectly heart-shaped leaves and young girls were known to believe that it could be used in a potion that would make the young man who drank it fall in love with them.

"Lovebloom?" Blaide echoed, sounding surprised. He gave me a mock-suspicious look under his brows. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

I put a hand to my heart and replied in the most soulful voice I could muster, "I've been trying for years."

"I suppose I'm safe enough from your wiles then, if you haven't succeeded yet," Blaide conceded. "But what about our friend?"

My laughter died although I did manage to keep a smile on my lips. "Oh," I said, as lightly as I could. "I think he's safe enough."

Several minutes later, Coult came back into the camp, sparing not a glance in my direction. My mouth went dry as soon as I looked at him, for his shirt was soaking wet and clung to his chest like a second skin. As I had done previously, he went to his bags and obtained a fresh shirt before disappearing back into the woods. I thought it odd that he would not simply change his shirt then and there but then realized I had been staring at him the entire time he had been in view. Perhaps he had sensed my eyes on him and had wanted me to know that my interest was not welcome.

As if I didn't know.

When he returned, my eyes were trained on the flames and I was sternly repeating to myself my list of rules: _You will not look at him, you will not talk to him, and you will not give him any reason to look at you._ My head was doing a much better job of listening than my heart was.

As we all settled down to eat a mostly silent dinner a few minutes later, I couldn't help but rummage through the list of questions I carried with me in my head. If Coult was so determined to hate me why had he agreed to come on this trip? If he really wanted nothing to do with me, then why did it sound as though he been so scared for me earlier? If he felt anything for me, why did he not seem to mind that Blaide and I appeared to be more intimate than we were?

There were no satisfactory answers for any of these questions and by the time dinner was over and night had begun to fall in earnest, I was determined to put them out of my mind as much as possible. Doing my best to ignore Coult's presence across from me, I turned to Blaide and tried to introduce a light topic of conversation.

"Have my ploys worked on you yet?"

I winced mentally as I said it, but was resolved to act as normal as possible.

"You know, now that you mention it, I do feel something," Blaide admitted slowly. He paused, putting a hand dramatically to his heart. "It feels like…"

"Yes?" I prompted, grinning.

He belched in reply, making me snicker even as I darted a glance at Coult to see his reaction. He looked tolerably amused and even gave a brief smile when Blaide said, "That must have been it."

"I hope we'll make good time tomorrow," I observed after a moment. "Without any further mishaps. I can't remember ever running into so much ill luck."

Blaide seized on this immediately. "No? Why, I remember a certain time when the four of us were off to investigate some claims of poaching and _someone_ ended up having a bit of trouble with her horse."

I groaned at this tease, pushing away a pang at the mention of the four of us. Sadness showed briefly in Blaide's eyes at well but it seemed we were both determined to maintain a light air.

"I still maintain that one of you sabotaged me," I protested.

Blaide rolled his eyes dramatically, catching Coult's gaze and transferring his comments to the other man rather than addressing me. "Don't you believe her for a moment. I'll tell you how it truly was. _First_, it took all three of us going to her room to bodily seize her out of bed since she couldn't be troubled to rouse herself from her cherished slumber."

"And that had nothing to do with the fact that one, if not all three of you arranged to have crickets in my room before I went to bed?" I grumbled, but it was a _pro forma_ question.

"Once we had her on her feet she spent so much time threatening to kill us all by knifing anyone who came too near that we were forced to let her saddle her own mount," Blaide continued blithely, ignoring a second objection from me that I hadn't touched any of the tack and my horse had been saddled and waiting when I arrived.

"So it was hardly a surprise when, not ten minutes down the trail, her saddle loosened to the point where it slipped off and dumped her on her head in a mud puddle," Blaide pursued, his voice growing a bit strangled at the end. Neither of us were able to contain our mirth by this point and even Coult was grinning in appreciation for the tale.

"Of course, we all rushed to help-"

"Yes," I interrupted. "Your sitting there and laughing at me was very thoughtful." Heavy sarcasm laced my voice but I couldn't hold back my grin.

"There, there," Blaide soothed. "You got your revenge after all."

He paused and gave me a significant look over the flames, waiting for me to chime in with my story of retaliation. I returned his look briefly, opening my eyes wide in an effort to communicate that silence was better at this point.

Either ignoring this or missing it altogether, he shot me a quizzical glance in return and then resumed telling the story. My cheeks flushed and I dropped my gaze to the flames, thankful for the darkness that would help to hide my embarrassment.

"The next thing I know," Blaide said, laughter lurking just below the surface of his voice, "Cennerun is walking towards us. We had all dismounted by that point so we're just standing there and then he comes over and without saying a word, he grabs my wrist and Jyl's. We're both confused, of course, and ask him what he's doing. But he doesn't say anything. Just pulls us over to the mud puddle and pushes me in first and then Jyl on top of me.

"And as we're sitting there calling him a traitor, he plops down himself, right in the middle of the puddle, splashing mud everywhere. The expression on his face when Aeri finally let his mind go was the funniest thing I had ever seen – which is good because it gave me something to think about for the rest of that miserable ride."

Silence fell very briefly over our camp as Blaide concluded his tale. Uncomfortable, I began to manufacture a yawn in order to give the excuse to seek my rest for the night.

"I see you haven't learned your lessons yet, Aeri," Coult commented forestalling me.

The sound of my name on his lips sent a fine shiver down my spine and let me feeling muddled. "What? What lessons?"

"What lessons?" Coult's voice was low, with a sardonic edge as he echoed me. "It seems you are making a habit out of using magic for your childish pranks."

I knew then that he referred to the night I had taken control of his mind and caused him to humiliate himself in front of everyone in the dining hall. True, he had scolded me then and even punished me for it, but I had thought at the time that he had been secretly rather amused at my audacity. It smarted more than a little to have it thrown back in my face now as _childish_.

"I should hardly think that doing something twice is a habit," I shot back.

"Magic isn't a game, Aeri."

"I have never believed it was!"

We exchanged smoldering looks over the fire but I knew mine was tinged with a riot of emotions since I was feeling everything from confusion over this attack to embarrassment at this display being carried out in front of Blaide along with the hurt and anger that Coult so naturally excited.

"How often have you taken control of someone else's mind?" Coult challenged.

I had to think for a moment. "Four times. Not counting training."

"Ha!" He settled back, as though satisfied with whatever point he was trying to make.

I looked over at him helplessly, torn between the idea of turning my back on him and this confusing confrontation for the night or somehow forcing him to explain himself to me.

Before I could decide on either course of action, Blaide intervened. "Why does it matter?"

Coult turned his gaze on Blaide, his dark eyes piercing even in the dim light. "Taking control of another person's mind is not something that should be done lightly." His voice was calm now, softly modulated the way it had always been when he had been teaching me. "Imposing your mind and will on someone else's is a very intense feeling, almost as though you are immersing yourself in their essence. It's a very serious form of magic and shouldn't be used for games."

Blaide nodded thoughtfully, but didn't speak. If I had been the sort of person who typically used magic to force other people to accomplish my will, I would have taken control of his mind then and there and used his mouth to defend myself. I would have made him say, "Aeri has used that magic twice in defense. Once for herself and once for Cennerun. I don't believe she makes a game of it."

But of course I could do no such thing. In the end, unable to bring myself to say the words, I quietly arranged my cloak and bedroll and settled down with my back to the fire in order to try to get some sleep.

Sometime several hours later, I was nearly ready to give up on the prospect of getting any sleep at all that night. I had been alternating between staring blankly out into the darkness pressing in all around us, mentally composing and discarding things I might say to Coult if only I had the courage and wondering when Coult's casual affection for me had transmuted into this antipathy he now displayed at every turn.

Stifling a sigh, I turned over, keeping my eyes lidded. Across from me, Blaide was sleeping peacefully, his face relaxed and lips half parted, showing none of the determination that made up his very core. Coult was harder to get a look at without being obvious but I managed.

He still sat upright, the way he had been when I had first tried to get to sleep. For several long moments I studied his face, or what I could see of it from the dim light of the very low fire. He appeared inscrutable to me and I remembered with a pang all those nights I had seen him in the gardens at the Cathedral.

Wondering what he was thinking distracted me from my other concerns and I slowly relaxed into sleep, trying not to dwell on what the next day might bring.

Author's Note: Good news: I didn't make you wait *quite* so long this time. Bad news: It was a short chapter. Good news: The reason it's short is because I'm really wanting to write something from Coult's perspective.

At least, I hope that last is good news. I'm also opening it up to a vote from my readers as to how that should look. First person? Third person? I see pros and cons to both but am willing to take a stab at it either way. Please let me know what you think! (And the sooner I get feedback, the sooner I can start…)


	18. Chapter 18

Staring into the last remnants of the fire Blaide had started, Coult wondered what had possessed him to say the things he had said to Aeri. That she had needed the reproof on the folly of using magic for petty games of revenge against friends was unquestionable. She should have learned that the last time he'd had to lecture her. It was more proof that he had been too lenient with her while training her; another ripple from a stone inadvertently cast, another wave marring the surface of his placid life.

Thinking of water led his mind naturally to the lake and from thence to the scene he had encountered not long ago. Aeri leaning into Blaide's embrace, wrapped in his cloak, practically naked underneath. It made him feel foolish for his earlier concern for her, when she had been thrown and nearly trampled. Although he would never have thought it of her before, he could see now that her affections were shallow and too easily redirected.

Congratulating himself on rebuffing her at the first opportunity, Coult felt a surge of relief that her childishness had caused her to run away when she hadn't gotten what she had wanted. For a time after rejecting her overture, he had felt guilt over reacting in a harsh manner and regret that he had lost his best student. He had even fancied at one point that he had deeper feelings for Aeri than he had been willing to admit.

But he had moved on, with a surprising amount of difficulty - which he attributed to the loss of his purpose. No other students had come to him since she had left and so he often found himself at loose ends. Perhaps it was that lack of action that had made him impulsively agree to come along on this mad venture, if only to have something to do.

Shaking his head as though to clear his mind of such thoughts, Coult turned his attention to Aeri's form. She was still turned away from the fire and hadn't moved since she had bedded down. Was she asleep? Or did she lie wakeful, her mind as unwilling to give up its inner workings as his was?

A low growl nearly escaped Coult's lips. Since Aeri had come waltzing back into the Cathedral, he had been unable to stop wondering what truly went on behind the masks she constantly wore. Cennerun's death aside, whatever else she had been through in the past four years had changed her more deeply than even she was probably aware.

Resolving once again to put her concerns out of his mind, Coult tried to relax enough to sleep. Unfortunately for him, his mind was unwilling to rest and his thoughts meandered, eventually lighting on the second train of thoughts that had plagued him for the past several days: Why had he agreed to seek Hanani, of all people?

His relationship with the man had never been a cordial one, with plenty of room and reasons for acrimony on both sides. He had been nothing short of shocked that Anuriel should even suggest that he take Aeri to find the man. When he had found himself agreeing to the scheme, Could had realized with a shock that he was willing to go against even some of his deepest set principals. That he should be doing it for Aeri was nothing short of bitterly incongruous.

Smothering another sigh, he risked another glance at Aeri. She still hadn't moved and Coult decided she was likely still awake. For a brief moment he wondered again what she was thinking and whether it had anything to do with their earlier encounters.

_She's probably sulking_, he decided. After all, he had been rather harsh on her. Pulling his gaze away and firmly redirecting his thoughts, Coult stared into the fire and allow his mind to look into what the next several weeks might bring. Thinking of Hanani and what _that_ meeting might bring, he thought no more of Aeri until, exhausted at last, he lay down to sleep for the rest of the night.

They woke up the next morning to a fine drizzle and overcast skies. Coult awoke first, still unused to sleeping rough and dealing with whatever weather conditions happened along. He hadn't been up for five minutes, trying to salvage some of the embers from the previous night's fire from the pervasive dampening ash before Blaide stirred and also woke.

Blaide stretched thoroughly as he rose and came to hunker next to the fire pit. He watched without comment as Coult patiently coaxed forth a small flame and fed it small bits of wood to keep it alive.

"Do you think we should stay here another day?" Coult asked quietly, nodding his head at Aeri's still slumbering form. She was wrapped from head to toe in her cloak, with only some renegade tendrils of black hair showing.

Blaide looked over, mildly surprised. "I should think we would do better to make the most of every day, for as long a journey as we're on."

Coult nodded slowly. "I was only thinking – we head back down today and with the rain making things slick and not showing any signs of letting up… I don't want to see a repeat of yesterday."

Blaide mulled that over for a moment and was about to answer when Aeri suddenly sprang up into a half-sitting position.

"I can manage to ride in a little rain," she spat, silver eyes blazing. "Don't either of you presume to try to make decisions for me as though I were a _child_. I'll be ready to go in ten minutes."

With that, she clambered to her feet and without sparing a second glance at either of them, stalked off into the woods, her departure marred somewhat as she tripped over the hem of her cloak.

Coult didn't realize he hadn't stopped staring in the direction she had gone until Blaide gently cleared his throat and said, "I suppose we've no need for a fire then. Just as well."

Coult looked down to see that his fragile flame had been extinguished and, with a small noise of exasperation, dropped the handful of twigs he had been using to try to build it up. "I suppose it will be cold rations then," he commented, brushing his hands together and standing up.

The other man made no reply, which suited Coult perfectly well, and they each set about the business of readying themselves to go. Coult eyed - with no small amount of disfavor - the shirt that he had hung to dry the night before and ripped it from its branch before wadding it up and wringing it out. It wasn't soaking, precisely, but the idea of putting it in the saddlebag with his change of pants didn't appeal overmuch. By the end of the day both would smell musty and the only way to air them out would be to either hang them again or give up and wear them.

Reckoning that he was going to get wet regardless, Coult hurriedly pulled off his spare shirt and put on the wetter garment that had been hanging. He was tucking in the shirttails when Aeri returned, looking flushed but having her hair in better order.

It was in near silence that they all finished getting ready to depart. In a very short amount of time, they were all in the saddle and on their way. Coult deftly maneuvered the party to his liking by pulling Blaide up to ride with him, using the pretext of detailing the coming terrain and its challenges and benefits. When the pass narrowed and began its downward descent, he allowed Blaide to go first and pulled into the middle of the pack, keeping Aeri firmly in the back where she belonged.

It seemed he could not help but try to protect her, despite her having it made it very clear that such attention was unwelcome. She had always seemed so fragile even though she had shown her inner steely core on more than one occasion. It was something about how small she was and how delicate her features were. Her large silver eyes and masses of unruly black hair only served to enhance that impression. Surely she would break if she were to fall.

She very nearly had.

Once again, Coult had to force his mind away from her. She was like a disease, brewing just underneath his skin, an irritant that he must work to exorcise.

The rest of that day passed without incident. As did the day after and the following week. And if things did not grow any more strained amongst the traveling party, neither did anything grow more relaxed. For his own part, Coult's feeling of strain grew with every change in the landscape, increasing along with the steady rise of altitude.

He kept his eyes ever on the blue-purple smudge of mountains that lay far to the North, hugging the horizon and growing bit by bit with every day of travel. Just as he began to believe that he must go mad with the burden of the thoughts that circled endlessly, swooping down like predatory birds for answers that were not to be caught, and no camaraderie to pull him outside of himself, they were attacked.

It was nothing more than a ragtag collection of half-starved men, but there were seven of them to the three in Coult's group. They had paused for lunch and to water the horses by a shallow, slow moving stream. It was a hilly area, filled with rocks and boulders and the occasional twisted tree. The grass was still winter-yellow, as though spring couldn't quite exert her influence this far to the north.

How they had managed to creep up unnoticed was something that Coult would wonder for some time to come. The smell of them alone should have tipped him off from a distance of fifty paces or greater. As it was, they were surrounded and the leader of the bandits speaking almost before they knew it.

"Hand over everything you've got," he demanded without preamble. "And we might leave you with your skins."

At first, Coult was too taken by surprise to react. Blaide, however, was hampered by no such startlement and immediately stood up to the challenge.

"You won't find us such easy prey," he stated, his voice so low that the leader had to lean forward in order to hear him. "I would offer to let you leave with your lives but I imagine that would only open up the next traveler to come this way to danger."

The leader smirked on hearing this response and smiled, revealing a mouthful of rotting or missing teeth. "Hear that, lads? He says as he wants a fight! Give it to him! Spare nothing!"

Even as the bandit shouted instructions, Blaide was pulling his sword free and, lips moving in silent incantation, he exploded in a shower of golden light.

Coult had, by this time, recovered himself and shifted effortlessly into shadow form, his blood roaring in his ears as he joined the battle. Had there been time to think he might have wondered at how easily it seemed to come, this using magic with deadly intent. There had never been a need before, living as he did, sequestered behind the high walls of the Cathedral and passing his days in harmless duels with students much weaker than he was.

But the need to fight was on him now and he held nothing back, tapping into powerful reserves of magic and using his abilities to the fullest of his skill. Two, no three, bandits were sent running in terror from the power of his mental scream. A fourth was about to be blasted with all the force that could be put into a bolt of Shadow magic. Two others were currently pressing their attack against Blaide, but were unable to gain an advantage in the face of the other man's prowess.

That accounted for six of the seven. With a sudden stab of fear, Coult wondered how Aeri was dealing with this mess. He looked around wildly, not seeing any sign of her or a seventh man. Having dealt with the fourth man, who might be unconscious or dead, Coult reacted instinctively.

Reaching out mentally, he made a connection with the mind of one of the men who had been fighting Blaide. Sensations and memories that weren't his own assailed him as he exerted his dominance and his will. Once the man was his to command, he sent him in one direction, while moving in an opposite direction himself. It was beyond difficult to pay attention to two bodies, two minds, and two sets of visual data all at once but none of the other bandits would attack their fellow and it allowed Coult to be in two places at once.

It was through the man whom he controlled that Coult discovered Aeri. She was backed up to a boulder, a look of pure terror on her face as the seventh bandit held her with one cruel hand clamped around her slender neck. The bandit's other hand was fumbling lower down, whether groping for Aeri's purse or something else altogether, Coult didn't care to find out.

Using the bandit he held in thrall, Coult ran the seventh bandit through from behind, pushing the sword upward until he could be sure that the other man was dead. This done, Coult exerted one final bit of dominance over the mind he held and commanded it to cease functioning. The man dropped to the ground, suddenly lifeless, the last impression one of Aeri's silver tear-stained eyes.

Coming to himself, Coult felt mildly dazed and nearly drained. He had never before taxed his abilities so much and had never before immersed his own mind so completely in someone else's that he neglected to attend to his own body.

Had it not been for Blaide that might have cost him dearly.

It took several moments to sort out what had happened in the interim, but it appeared that at least two of the men who had fled were now back. Only one still fought. The other was lying dead on the ground, his blood soaking into the yellowed grass and brown earth.

Only one was left unaccounted for. Just as Coult turned to look for him, he felt something whistle by his ear and then cried out as pain blossomed in his shoulder. The force of the blow, dealt as it was by a desperate man, was enough to drive Coult to his knees. Before he could recover, another blow caught him, this one to the back of his head. With a groan, Coult subsided into darkness.

When he came to, he at first thought that everything around him was shrouded in silence. But as he blinked and groaned and tried to sit up, Coult realized that his initial impression was ludicrous. There was a sound in his ears, like that of a single shrill bell that was ringing endlessly.

Wincing against the pain that pierced his skull and the brightness of the light, Coult wondered what had happened and why he should hurt so much. Then he remembered the bandits and Aeri's tearstained cheeks and he surged to his feet with an oath.

"You're up," Blaide said, looking up at him from where he was crouched over a body. "But perhaps you better not be. Come over here if you can so I can keep an eye on both of you. There wasn't time to move you."

Wondering at these cryptic statements, Coult took a few steps towards Blaide and saw that the person the other man was kneeling next to was Aeri. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes were closed. She seemed unnaturally still.

"What happened?" Coult asked, his voice sounding rough to his own ears. He couldn't bring himself to ask the next obvious question.

Blaide grunted. "I'm not entirely sure. She came stumbling into view just as I took care of the nice fellow who left you with a knot on the back of your head. She seemed to freeze up entirely. I gave her some herbs to relax her but I must have misjudged the dose. She's out cold. Seems to be fine beyond that, but I want to keep an eye on her."

Coult started to nod, thought better of it and instead said, "I see."

Overcome with weariness and pain, Coult sank to the ground. Turning his thoughts inward, he did something he rarely did and used his magic to ease away part of his pain. The feeling of it, soothing and golden, suddenly intensified and he opened his eyes to see Blaide lending his magic. Feeling instantly restored, Coult glanced around.

Everything around them spoke of chaos. The food they had been eating was wasted, dropped and scattered during the fray. The bandits all lay where they had fallen, five of them within immediate sight. Two of them looked as though they had been granted the final mercy of death where they lay. The scent of blood hung heavy in the still air and the horses whinnied and stamped nervously nearby.

"We should move on," Coult said, speaking before realizing that he was airing his thoughts aloud.

Blaide nodded in agreement. "I wouldn't want to put Aeri through waking up to this."

There was nothing to do after that, but allow the horses and themselves a drink. Blaide left no room for discussion over who would carry Aeri before them, but mounted his horse and directed Coult to lift her up to him. Coult did so, realizing only then how drained he felt from his exertions. Blaide, who was far more battle hardened, did not seem to be fazed in the slightest by this additional demand on his strength.

Coult took charge of the reins of Aeri's horse and they rode away without a backwards glance at the corpses they left behind.


	19. Chapter 19

It was hours since the attack on our small party and still I could not stop shaking violently. I felt frozen, the cold chill that had struck me just before the fight having only grown and permeated more of my body. Blaide and Coult both watched me with utmost concern but I scarcely noticed. Instead, I lay as close to the fire as either of them would let me, huddled under every scrap of blanket and cloak that was available and watched the flames without seeing them.

I knew on a more rational level that this was a reaction to a situation that so closely echoed the one months previous that had stolen Cennerun's life. But I still could not stop shaking or cease remembering, over and over, how he had looked that day as he fell to the earth.

The night grew darker without my knowing it and gradually the men ceased to move and talk around me. One of them had gone to sleep, I supposed, while the other kept watch. Lifting my head only an inch would have been enough to let me see which one slept but it hardly seemed important. Time passed, hours or minutes.

"Aeri," Coult's voice came from behind me. "Aeri, you're stronger than this."

A tear slid suddenly down my cheek, scalding my frozen skin.

"I'm not," I whispered.

"Yes, you are," he contradicted, surprising me. I wouldn't have thought he could have heard me. "Come here. Sit up. We're going to talk about this."

I didn't resist as he pulled me more or less upright but I didn't help either.

"By the Light," he swore mildly. "You really are cold, aren't you? Here. I'll sit next to you and we can talk."

I was again passive as he arranged everything the way he wanted it. In the end, he sat so close to me that I could have rested my head on his shoulder merely by inclining my head to the left. He wrapped us both up so that every piece of cloth bound us together in a cocoon of warmth, but it did nothing to help me unbend. I was not so far sunk into shock that I was unaware of the effect his nearness and gentleness had on me. Feeling how fragile I was at that moment, I made an effort to throw up whatever walls I might erect as emotional defenses.

Once we were situated, Coult sat silent for a few moments. I didn't know whether he was searching for something to say or if he was hoping that I might open the conversation. If it was the latter, he was to be disappointed for I could not help but be stubbornly silent.

"That's how it happened before," he said at last, his voice still heartbreakingly gentle. "Isn't it? That's how Cennerun died."

I flinched sharply at the word _died_, seeing again in my memory that slow, formless drop of Cennerun's body to the ground and feeling again the echoing thump of my heart hitting the bottom of my stomach, and the rising bile of perfect, wretched awareness. Shuddering, I hunched further into myself.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," Coult said, and a warm hand came to rest on my back, palm flat between my shoulder blades.

I felt another fine shudder go through me and then his hand was gone. I felt immediately bereft and my inner cold intensified.

"I can see that you loved him," Coult said next, his voice sounding suddenly and strangely husky to my ear. "And I know that tonight must have been traumatic for you, but you can't lose all hope yet. Aeri, we're going to find Hanani and I believe he will help us. Can you hold onto that?"

_Typical_, I thought. _Doesn't even understand anything._

"You don't understand anything," I said aloud, startling myself.

"What don't I understand?"

"That it wasn't that Cennerun died but that it was my fault," I cried. "And I did it again today! Because I can't fight anymore for the people that I love because I don't know! And I'm just too afraid! And, and-" I quickly trailed off into an incoherent mass of sobs and hiccoughs.

For a long moment, Coult only sat there, as though unable to think what he should do, although it seemed obvious to me, from some dim portion of my mind, that I probably ought to be mercifully knocked out by whatever means necessary.

Instead, he turned towards me, the movement made awkward by the swaddling blankets, and took my face in his hands and kissed me.

I would have been less surprised had he slapped me. Shocked beyond all measure, I abruptly stopped crying, stopped thinking and froze in a way that had nothing to do with temperature. This lasted only a moment and then my mind plunged back into action, recording every sensation from the soft and supple firmness of Coult's lips against mine to the way his dark hair fell forward and teased at my forehead. It captured the strength and warmth of his hands, one on either side of my face, moving lightly against cheek and jaw and imprinted the faint tickle of his beard on my upper lip.

Then he was abruptly gone and I nearly fell forward into his lap.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning away. "I'm sorry."

I knew in that moment that I must say something to bring him back to my side or else he would leave and the chasm between us would be wider than ever before and even more impossible to cross.

"For what?" I gasped.

He turned back towards me but didn't speak. Instead, he raised a brow at me as though he expected me to know what was going through his mind.

Putting out a hand to take hold of his, I studied his beloved face by the flicker of firelight. Shadows danced all over it, obscuring anything I might have found to read there. If I were honest, this was unnecessary. I knew what he was thinking because I had made sure to encourage him in those thoughts. Not because I was noble or brave, but because I was such a coward. I had risked everything before to tell this man how I felt and he had rejected me. Could I find the strength to risk it all again?

_It could hardly get any worse,_ the calm voice inside my head observed.

"Coult," I croaked. He leaned closer and my grip on his hand tightened convulsively. "I- I never. That is – Cennerun. I –"

"Shh," Coult hushed me, laying a finger briefly on my lips. He worked his hand free of mine and gave me a twisted smile – or was it a grimace? "It was a mistake. Let's just forget about the whole thing, aye?"

I nodded in immediate agreement, feeling twin surges of despair and relief. I remember thinking both "Thank the Light I didn't speak!" and "I should have said something! He doesn't understand!" at the same time and with equal intensity.

Needless to say, the rest of the night passed in a sleepless haze and by the next morning Coult and I could barely bring ourselves to look at each other, let alone interact with anything resembling normalcy. It was so pronounced that scarcely fifteen minutes after we were all up and about, preparing to break camp and move on, Blaide pulled me aside as soon as Coult left the immediate area on some business of his own.

"Will you tell me now what it is that's between you two?" he demanded bluntly. "I saw him kiss you last night."

I let my shoulders slump forward and I bowed my head, feeling suddenly defeated. "There's really not much to tell. I told you he was my teacher before. What I didn't tell you was that I fell in love with him and he rejected me. When I left, I never intended to see him again. I wish I hadn't."

Blaide put a hand under my chin, forcing my eyes gently up. "You still love him?"

Tears sprang to my eyes as if on cue. "Yes."

I could barely see his smile through my watery vision. "Then tell him so. I've never seen a man so much in turmoil over a woman before. It's obvious he loves you, Aeri."

Closing my eyes, I shook my head in denial. "No, he doesn't. He said it was a mistake last night." I choked on my tears, wiped my eyes and saw Coult coming back towards us. "Excuse me," I muttered. "I've got to finish getting ready."

"Aeri," Blaide called after me when I had only moved a step or two away. He waited until I had stopped and looked back at him. "I love you, too."

Confused, I only nodded and then hurried away.

It hardly seemed fair after the events of the day previous that we should encounter any further excitement along the road. However, only two hours into the morning's ride, we came across an abandoned wagon, lying haphazardly in the middle of the road.

Blaide held up a hand to halt our progress while we were still several yards off.

"Do you think this has anything to do with those bandits?" Coult questioned, having drawn up beside me. The question was clearly for Blaide and I looked over as he answered.

"Could be. It's difficult to say how recently this happened though. Aeri, you stay here while Coult and I go look."

I blinked in surprise but said nothing as the two men heeled their mounts forward, leaving me behind. My eyes stung with sudden, unshed tears at what felt decidedly like a betrayal on Blaide's part. He would never have asked me to stay behind in previous circumstances. I supposed he thought I was unreliable after yesterday's adventures, but I couldn't blame him for it.

Wiping my eyes in order to see, I watched as Coult and Blaide cautiously approached and circled the wagon. From my place, I could see that there were still things stowed in the back, all of them half-obscured by a torn canvas covering.

Apparently satisfied that no one was lurking in hiding on the other side of the wagon, Blaide dismounted and made to inspect the wagon's contents, Coult following suit. Feeling irate and foolish for still hanging so far back, I urged my horse forward and joined the two men, although I did not dismount.

They were gingerly poking through the contents of the wagon and exchanging comments about the likelihood that the bandits had had anything to do with the abandoned goods when there was a sudden upheaval near to the front of the wagon and someone sprang abruptly over the side and made a dash away from us and the road.

We all let out sounds of startlement before I recovered and spurred my horse into a trot, easily overtaking the fleeing figure and cutting off their escape. As I neatly cut the figure off and brought my mount to a stop a face looked up at me from underneath the ragged black hood it was swathed in and I had an impression of an angular face, pale and freckled, blue eyes wide in fright. Then the person – I was unable to determine gender from that one brief look – whipped around to the right and was away in an instant.

Wheeling around I gave chase, wondering at the reasons for this display of blind panic. By the time I had once again maneuvered my horse to again force the fleeing person to halt, Coult and Blaide had both joined me and we were able to neatly hem them in.

Blaide snaked out an arm and grasped the hooded figure by the shoulder, talking in a soothing tone as he did so. "We're not here to hurt you," he said, trying to be gentle but needing to tighten his grip when the other person would have wrenched free. "Please calm down and tell us what happened here. Is there anything we can do to help?"

At last his words seemed to get through and those brilliant blue eyes darted around suspiciously. I smiled when they danced across my face, hoping that my presence as a woman would bear testament to the fact that we were not a violent raiding party.

Cautiously, seeming to relax fractionally, the person brought two delicate white hands up and pulled back the black hood to reveal waves of chestnut colored hair. She darted another glance at me as she did so, seeming to find some reassurance in my presence.

"Can we help you, miss?" Blaide asked again, letting her go and dismounting to stand in front of her. "Did something happen to you or to people you were traveling with?"

She made no reply to any of these questions and instead looked back with a confused and helpless expression.

"I'm not sure she understands you," Coult commented in a low murmur.

"I don't think that's it," I objected. "She hasn't made any noise at all, not even a gasp while we were chasing her." Dismounting, I caught her eye and asked, "Do you understand me?"

She gave a tentative nod.

"Can you speak?"

Her glance went darting around the circle of our faces again before she slowly shook her head in the negative.

In the next fifteen minutes Blaide questioned her thoroughly and patiently, asking only questions to which she could respond with a yes or a no indication. It was frustrating what we weren't able to discover from this method but we did piece a fair part of her immediate past together.

She hadn't been traveling alone, but she hadn't been traveling with any sort of relative or friend that we could discover. Neither did she think that we should spare any effort in looking for her missing companion to give him aid. She had been robbed, but not by the bandits we had encountered. Whoever had robbed her had taken only the two horses that had been pulling the wagon and a few small valuables. The robbery had occurred the night previously but she couldn't give any indication of which way the thief or thieves had gone.

Finally, lacking any other inspiration, Blaide asked if she would like to travel under our protection and indicated that we were heading northward. He offered to do whatever was in his power to see her safely situated somewhere of her choosing. Seeming wary, but mostly frustrated at her inability to communicate with us, she accepted.

After one last exchange during which she flatly refused to take anything from the wagon, Blaide settled her before him on his mount, commenting that we might have to all take it in turns to ride double with her.

The rest of that day was uneventful and quiet, with no one feeling much inclined for conversation of any sort. I caught all of us eyeing the silent newcomer with varying degrees of interest as the day progressed. She seemed to be unaware of us at all, except as we paused for food and necessary breaks.

It seemed to me to be one of the longest days of my life.

When at last Blaide decided to call a halt for the day, a lethargy so profound that I could scarcely keep my eyes open in the saddle had crept over me. I dismounted with gratitude and then stood there a moment, swaying slightly, frowning at the prospect of having to care for my horse before I could collapse for the night.

Blaide spotted me and gave me a sympathetic smile. "You're dead on your feet, Aeri," he said. "Go sit down and rest a bit. I'll take care of this."

I tried to summon a smile of gratitude but it was drowned in the lassitude that overpowered me. "Thank you, Blaide," I replied. "You're too kind."

"Think nothing of it. Go."

Turning, I all but stumbled into the quiet grove of trees Blaide had selected as a likely place to spend the night and, wrapping myself up into my cloak, sank to the ground. Closing my eyes, I listened to the sounds of everyone moving around me, settling in for the night and preparing to gather some sort of meal together.

"What's with Aeri?" I heard Coult ask quietly.

"I don't think she slept last night," Blaide returned, his voice bearing a hint of reproof.

It startled me to remember that it was only yesterday that we had been attacked and only last night that Coult had kissed me. Endeavoring to put both incidents out of my mind, I allowed myself to sink closer to sleep and oblivion.

"Aeri?" Coult's voice came to me in a low whisper, making me open my eyes and turn over.

"Coult?" I whispered back, my voice incredulous. "What is it? What are you doing in my room?"

He seemed to hesitate; in the darkness of the room it was impossible to see anything more than the barest outline of his silhouette.

"I needed to talk to you," he admitted finally.

I sat up, rubbing absently at my right eye with a balled-up fist. "What about? Couldn't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No."

I waited a minute and when it seemed apparent that Coult wasn't going to continue without my prompting him, I asked, "Well?"

"Aeri, the other night, when I –" he let the sentence trail off and waved a hand as though brushing it aside. I could see a little more now and the gesture caught my eye.

"You kissed me," I filled in, trying to keep my voice steady and factual. "What about it?"

"Well, the thing is. I – I cannot get it out of my head."

Stunned, I said nothing.

In the next moment, his head lowered towards mine and, clumsy in the dark, his lips sought mine, glancing off of my cheek and brushing against my chin before they found their mark. He pressed down urgently against me, forcing me to recline back against the mattress. In the next moment, my hands were tangled around his neck and I was returning the kiss with fervor.

Seemingly encouraged by my response, Coult brought a hand up and caressed my cheek and then my neck tenderly, bracing himself against the mattress with the other, so that he stayed bent over me, both his feet on the floor.

My heart hammered in my chest, a wild patter of exultation and excitement as Coult deepened the kiss, his tongue invading my mouth and his hands twining in my hair. I found myself making quiet sounds, moaning in pleasure as his fingers pressed against the base of my skull and caused all my skin to suddenly break out in gooseflesh, from my neck to my feet.

"I shouldn't," Coult said, abruptly pulling away.

"Shh," I said, tugging him back. "Please. Don't go." It was all I could think to say, dizzied by the bereft feelings that slammed into me as soon as he had lifted his mouth from mine. "Please," I repeated.

He seemed to hesitate again and then sighing, he leaned forward. I closed my eyes in anticipation and lifted my lips to be kissed. After waiting far longer than I should have, I opened my eyes again, whispering his name.

"Coult?"

"Yes?" His voice was offhand, distracted.

I sat up, blinking in astonishment. We weren't in a building of any sort and it wasn't true night. I glanced around the grove of trees, feeling dazed. I had been dreaming.

A wave of heat rolled across my cheeks, staining them red as I realized that I had spoken Coult's name aloud and he, sitting across the fire from me, was looking at me with a puzzled expression. I hoped that I hadn't said anything more or done anything to give him any clue as to what I had just been dreaming.

"Never mind," I said quickly, blushing even hotter as I realized he was waiting for me to say something.

"Are you hungry?" Blaide asked, drawing my attention to him with a snap of my neck that left me feeling even dizzier. "We haven't cleaned up yet."

"Yes," I replied, trying to make my voice sound normal. It came out shaky and questioning. "I am," I added, a little more firmly.

Looking around, I realized that the mute woman was missing. "Where is… she?" I asked lamely.

"She'll be back in a moment," Blaide said easily. "I wish we knew what to call her. Or had some way to get inside her head."

There was no comment to that for several moments and I gratefully accepted the food Blaide offered, chewing thoughtfully. Then something in his words made me look up quickly.

"I think I have an idea."

Author's Note: If I had it to do over, I would have tacked the first part of this chapter onto the end of the last and started with them meeting the mysterious mute woman. Oh well. Hope that helps to resolve some of the "WTF?!" response as to why Aeri was useless during the fight. I meant to continue this scene here also, but I am out of time for the day and wanted to get something up for you all since I promised something sooner rather than later (so if it's very unpolished a bit abrupt, blame the time restraints!). I've been caught up in trying to pull something together for Blizzard's creative writing contest so it's been a little crazy here. If you don't know what I am talking about, you should all go check it out: .com/us/inblizz/contests/writing/


	20. Chapter 20

"You have an idea?" Coult echoed blankly, surprising me. I had been addressing Blaide.

"Yes," I replied cautiously. "What Blaide just said about getting into her head-"

"Absolutely not," Coult interrupted, his voice flat. He had apparently caught onto the direction of my thoughts and was now scowling at me. "How many times do I have to tell you that magic isn't a game?"

For a moment I could only stare at him, openmouthed. Then I was returning heated words without having even considered what I might say. "_You_ have no need to inform _me_ of _anything_," I hissed, laying heavy emphasis on half my words. "Besides, it's hardly a _game_ to want to try to help someone."

"We are already helping her," Coult argued. "We are able to ask her if she would like to travel with us and she has agreed to that. We're hardly going to force her to stay with us so she can leave whenever we arrive at a place that she wants to stay. What more could we possibly gain by rummaging around in her thoughts? It's careless!"

"Careless?" My eyebrows shot up as I echoed him. "What have I ever injured by taking control of someone's mind other than your insufferable pride?"

I wouldn't have thought it possible but the look on Coult's face grew even darker at the memory of what I had done to him. Before he could make a retort though, Blaide's voice broke through the tension between us.

"Perhaps neither of you should take it on yourselves to make this decision for our guest," he commented, his voice soft. "She seems intelligent enough. Why don't you explain it to her and ask her what she wants? Perhaps there is something more we should know about her, perhaps not. But it's her mind and she should have the choice."

"I agree," I said as soon as Blaide had stopped talking, darting a look at Coult to see whether he would be irritated at my words. He was.

"Only if I am the one to take control," he responded coolly, giving me my look back.

I tried to shrug as if it didn't matter but from the small smirk that came to his mouth I knew I hadn't been entirely successful in giving that impression. The thought of taking control of Coult and making him walk through the fire flitted briefly through my mind and I ground my teeth in frustration. I loved him and I hated him; I wanted to always be near him and to tear myself away forever to spare myself the agony he put my emotions through.

Were it not for Cennerun, I would not have ever had to see him again. Of course, had it not been for Cennerun I might not ever have left. Plopping my face into my open palms, I bit back a groan and shook my head at my own thoughts. It was useless to regret anything; nothing would change as a result and I could only make myself miserable in the meantime.

A moment later, the nameless girl stepped back into the loose ring we had formed around our small fire and settled herself gracefully to the ground.

Coult made a small gesture to draw her attention and then, once her eyes were locked on his face, he explained in slow words what it was he wanted to do. "Aeri had an idea," he started, surprising me that he would give me the credit. His next words made it clear why. "I don't think it's necessary or wise, but one of us could use our magic to try to look into your mind to see if there is anything more we can do to aid you."

The girl frowned as soon as he said the word magic and her frown only got darker as he continued speaking. Coult, of course, went on in a measured fashion, not bothering to attempt to assure her through either words or tone that what was being proposed wouldn't harm her.

"If I were to do so, I could see your memories, so to speak. Not all of them and not clearly – it would have to be something you focused on as hard as possible. Also, you wouldn't have full control over yourself at that point, so there is a certain amount of discomfort involved.

"If you say yes, I'll look and we'll see if there is anything else we might learn from your memories. If you say no, we'll simply stick to the original plan and keep you with us until you find a place you would like to leave our company.

"So, it's up to you. Yes or no?"

Coult settled back and the two of them stared across the fire at each other for several long moments. Looking at their impassive faces, I stifled a smile. They looked eerily like each other at that moment. Then the girl gave a decisive nod and Coult returned a small frown. Clearly she had not decided as he had hoped.

They seemed to settle in then and I knew from experience that there would be nothing worth watching, so I lay back and stared up through the branches at the night sky, relying on my ears to let me know when, or if, anything interesting would develop from this "frivolous" use of magic. Somewhere between tracing the barest pattern of a sword out of the random spill of stars and looking for a shield to go with it, I fell asleep again.

* * *

When I awoke later, I immediately sensed that something was somehow very wrong. Opening my eyes, I found myself looking into a blue sky, the color of delicate eggshells. It was early morning then and I heard no sounds of stirring around me.

Sitting up and glancing around, I saw Coult sitting in the precise place and position he had been in the previous night. His eyes were half-lidded but even so, there was something about his gaze that looked vacant. Blaide was slumped in a rather uncomfortable looking position on the ground. The girl was nowhere to be seen.

Scrambling to my feet, I went to Coult's side and gave him a gentle shake, saying his name. "Coult? Coult, can you hear me? What's going on?"

He swayed slightly with the force of my efforts but didn't move or respond otherwise. Feeling a sick twist of fear beginning to curl in my gut, I looked over towards Blaide and saw what I hadn't seen before. His forehead was gashed and had been bleeding. A jagged rock lay nearby and it seemed obvious that he had been hit with it.

Forcing down my rising fear, I dashed to his side and lay my hands on his cheek and the back of his head. Even as I worked on healing him, my mind was a whirl of questions. Who had done this? Why? Had it been the nameless girl? Or was someone after her and that's why she was gone? What was wrong with Coult? How could anyone have managed to get the best of Blaide with nothing more than a rock? Why hadn't I heard anything?

Beneath my hands, Blaide began to stir and I refocused my attention on him. He was coming around slowly but his head wound had been reduced enough that he wouldn't bleed any more even if he moved. Of course, there was enough blood soaking the ground and dried to his face that I thought he would certainly be woozy.

"Don't move too much," I whispered, applying a little more pressure to keep him weighted down. "You've lost quite a bit of blood. You need to take it easy."

"Aeri?" he asked, his voice thick and low. "What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," I tried to keep my voice even. "It looks as though someone tried to bash your brains out of your head. Coult is –" I glanced over in his direction, hesitating "-ah, Coult is behaving strangely."

"More than normal you mean?" Blaide asked, wincing as he attempted to sit up.

I let him, knowing it would be useless to try to stop him. "Maybe I should say he's not behaving at all," I murmured, moving away to fetch a canteen and some cloth. "He's just sitting there. He didn't respond to me when I shook him."

Blaide looked over at Coult, his eyes narrowed against either the light or the pain of sitting. He grunted and then put a hand to his own forehead, his face darkening when it came away sticky with tacky blood.

"Here," I offered him the water and a scrap of cloth. "So you don't know what happened?"

"No," Blaide confirmed, starting to dab the dampened cloth against his forehead and face. "Where's the girl?"

"Gone, as far as I can tell. I tried to talk to Coult first and then saw you were hurt. I've only been awake a minute."

I had been examining Coult as Blaide and I had talked and was now crouched in front of him, peering into his face. After cautiously prodding his shoulder once more, I used my thumb to gently pry one of his eyelids all the way open. There was not even a flicker of response.

I could feel my forehead wrinkling in concern. Whatever had happened to Coult didn't seem natural. Closing my eyes to concentrate, I attempted to scan for any signs of problems. But no colors appeared to hint at what might be wrong and all I could deduce was that I had never before seen anything like this.

Sighing quietly to myself, I moved behind Coult and gently levered him down to lie on the ground. Even if he were insensible to the world, I doubted that his muscles would appreciate the strain of holding the same position for hour upon hour. Trying not to think too much about whose limbs I was handling, I arranged him in a fully supine position and tried to scan again, with no results.

The fear in my belly knotted further and I sent healing magic ricocheting through Coult's frame. I could practically feel it moving through him, resting nowhere other than in his tensed muscles. His mind seemed blocked somehow and when I pushed against it with my magic it felt like pushing against an inanimate object, such as a stone or a log.

Had _she_ done something to him?

Or had something happened while he had been less aware of his own self? Was there any way to lock someone away inside their own mind or steal them from it?

A shiver stole over me as I contemplated these dire possibilities.

"Any luck?" Blaide asked, coming to stand beside me in contemplation of Coult's unmoving body.

I shook my head, uncertain I could frame a coherent reply.

"Let me see what I can do," Blaide said, his voice pitched low and soothing.

I turned to look at him. He had cleaned the blood from his face and pulled off his soiled tunic. There was still dried blood caked on the back of his neck and a small trail had worked itself down his right shoulder. But his eyes were clear and he seemed more himself. At least his wounds were treatable.

"It's his mind," I blurted. "It's locked off from me, Blaide. I can't tell why!"

My voice rose steadily in pitch with every word I spoke and I bit off anything else I might have said. Some distantly logical part of my brain informed me that I was panicking and that it was due to my strong emotional attachment to Coult. I was not the most objective person at the moment and Blaide was every bit as capable as I was, if not more so, of healing anything that was broken.

I turned my eyes away from Blaide's kindly gaze and settled them on Coult's unseeing face.

For his part, Blaide understood my reaction well enough and made no comment on either my words or my tone. He simply crouched down, placing a hand on Coult's forearm. A moment later, a golden glow appeared around Coult's body, bathing him in an unnaturally beautiful light. It appeared to sink into him a moment later only to be replaced by another aura and then another.

Praying to the Light that he would be saved, I added my own magic to Blaide's efforts.

Some minutes later, nothing had happened or appeared likely to happen any time soon.

"I think you must be right about it being his mind," Blaide finally conceded. "That's a bit out of my realm of expertise, though. Do you think there's anything you can do?"

"I can try."

I spent the next several minutes attempting to sink my consciousness into Coult's, to reach out and feel his familiar mind with my own, to take control of whatever it was that had locked him away from my reach. Eventually, I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Blaide's voice come to me from what seemed like a faraway place.

"Aeri, love, it's not working and you look like you're going to collapse. Rest now."

Speaking gently, Blaide pulled me away from Coult's body and made me sit down. I couldn't see for the tears that prickled in my eyes, and my whole body seemed to tremble with exhaustion or frustration or fear. My emotions were so swirled within me that I couldn't begin to distinguish one from the other.

"I don't know what to do," I sobbed, hardly having realized that underneath my fear and concern for Coult I was attempting to determine a next step. "If he doesn't get better how will we find Hanani? And does it even matter if we do find him? Maybe we should just go back."

"Go back?"

"To Stormwind."

"Perhaps we should," Blaide conceded. "But it's a bit early to try to determine anything, Aeri. If I might make a suggestion?"

Wiping at my eyes, I nodded my assent.

"Let's keep heading along this road. We can make the next town easily enough and perhaps find some sort of lodging. We can give Coult time to recover there, or perhaps find some help. There might be a doctor. He might need only time to get better. If the worst happens-"

"It's a good plan," I hurried to cut Blaide off, not wanting to think about the worst case scenario. There would be plenty of time to deal with that later. "How will we transport him, though? He can't very well sit a horse."

"We'll just make a travois," Blaide replied. He hefted an axe that was always kept handy for cutting firewood. "I'll try to get some suitable limbs cut down and sized for our purpose. We'll need to alter his cloak, probably, to have something for him to lie on. Can you handle that?"

"Yes." I stood shakily, already resolving that I would not use Coult's fine cloak to drag him along on.

In the end, I sacrificed my own cloak and the most ragged of the few blankets we had along with us. I reasoned that I could wear Coult's cloak for warmth if it were needed as I would spend most of my time on horseback. Once we reached the next town I could commission a new one for myself, especially if we were going to be there for some time.

Within an hour, we had crafted a travois and Blaide had engineered a way to attach it to part of Coult's riding tack. I took a final moment to use a scrap of cloth to tie a blindfold around Coult's vacantly staring eyes so that they wouldn't be damaged from gazing sightlessly into the sun. As I tied it around his head, I surreptitiously pushed at his unresponsive mind again before sighing and mounting up on my own horse.

Then we set off for the next town, Blaide leading the way and the riderless mount, and me bringing up the rear with Coult safely between us. As we began, I sent a prayer to the Light for healing and it was only the first of many to come.

* * *

**A/N: So I updated my profile to share some of this, but here's some notes again anyhow. Yes, I will be finishing SA. When? Not a clue. But I am way excited to be writing again so I am hoping for semi-frequent updates here in the near future. However, having to pull this story off this site and having to look at trying to salvage it in some other form did launch me in some other creative directions that I'm frankly pretty excited about. So in addition to this, I will be working on a fantasy novel, entitled "Emergent." That's one other writing project I'll have going. **

**The other project I have going is a WoW-centric blog, wherein I rant and curse and talk about various things that pertain to my WoW experience - namely, Co-GMing a 10 man raiding guild with my husband and playing with a whole whack of tremendously great people, some of whom make me crazy with startling frequency. That blog is about all I've written since I took SA down (I started it in November of 09) so I have been away from writing for a long time and beg your forgiveness and indulgence if I have lost whatever small skill I had with it before. (The link is in my profile should anyone hate themselves sufficiently to want to subject their eyes to my senseless blah blah.)**

**I don't know if anyone who read SA before will come back and see that it's returned. If anyone does, I am greatly honored. I thought about contacting specific people who sent me notes expressing their wishes to know the ending should I ever write it, and I might someday when the ending is written if I haven't seen them return. But until then, it just seems arrogant to do so as this has been and will continue to be a deeply flawed attempt at storytelling. Everyone who has liked it has been much too kind and I hope I can continue to entertain.**

**One thing I hope to do better and differently this time is to interact with anyone who cares to comment, whether they have nice things to say or not. And that being said, I'm here for the community so please do comment! Even if all you want to do is tell me that I use commas with wild abandon and really ought to stop it. I look forward to starting this particular journey again, both with those who read and with Coult and Aeri. **

**3 Alas **


	21. Chapter 21

We reached the next town, a middling sized place called Dorster, three days after setting out with Coulter's unresponsive body. That he was continuously locked within himself for all that time concerned me to no end, and were it not for Blaide urging me to eat, drink and keep moving, I likely would still have been sitting underneath the trees, engaged in a fruitless quest to use my magic to aid him. As it was, I spent every spare moment we'd had on the road trying to unlock his mind but all to no avail.

When we had reached Dorster, Blaide had immediately caused more of a ruckus than I had ever thought him capable of doing. We had barely crossed the borders of the town before he was calling for young boys in the street to show him to the nearest inn and to send for whatever passed for a doctor straightaway. A few flashes of copper and silver were enough to see these things obtained swiftly.

But all the gold in the world didn't seem to be enough to find a cure for Coult. Doctor Dahl, when he came, was a surprisingly competent young man. He examined Coult, asked questions about what had happened, and betrayed not a flash of surprise when we admitted that magic had been involved somehow. In the end, though, the doctor's prodding was fruitless and he gave up regretfully, refusing to charge a fee and assuring us that he would be looking into a few other avenues he could think of. In the meantime, we were to exercise Coult's limbs and move him so that he did not get bed sores. With these things added to the already long list of other things we did to care for him, it became apparent that we would have to switch shifts of caring for him.

Of course, there were several things that Blaide handled on his own in order to spare both Coult and myself potential embarrassment around each other when he was aware again.

We had been holed up in the inn for about a week before Blaide ordered me to take a break from sitting in the room with Coult at all hours. "You look worse than he does, Aeri. You need to relax and give yourself a break from trying to help him."

"But-" I had started to argue.

Blaide preempted me with a swift but gentle hand over my mouth. "But, nothing. If you get sick I'll be on my own trying to care for both of you at once."

So I found myself aimlessly wandering the tidy streets of Dorster, with errands in mind but also with Blaide's final injunction against me to not come back until evening. With several hours to waste and no real clear idea of how to do so, I let my feet carry me where they would and tried to muster more than a passing interest in the various shops and people around me.

Nothing could catch my eye for more than a minute however, and I had nearly canvassed the entire small town before I happened upon a small stone building with a wooden sign hung from over the doorway that proclaimed it to be a library. Impressed that a place as small as Dorster could even boast a library, I went inside.

It was cool and somewhat dim inside the building and very quiet. I made my way in cautiously, not wishing to attract any attention. There were two other people within sight, a man and a woman, each with their heads bent over separate books which were laid out upon a sort of table. It was really more of a wide shelf set into the wall and there were no chairs. The whole contrivance was of a good height for the average person to be able to lean against it and read something.

Stepping lightly through the rows of shelves, I smiled sadly as I recalled the last time I had been in the Cathedral's small library. I had been in my shadow form, as was my wont, trying to avoid afternoon lessons as we had been working on a particularly onerous set of tasks. Coult had come looking for me and I had tried not to appear to be too guilty. He had laughed and offered me a break from lessons on the conditions that I try extra hard tomorrow and spend this afternoon in some profitable way, such as helping in the kitchens. What he had meant was that he wanted me to make my stew, which had become a favorite dish of all the inhabitants of the Cathedral after I had made it the first time.

I was so lost in the memory that I didn't even hear the footsteps of someone approaching until they had rounded the corner and gasped at the sight of me. Startled, I looked down and realized that I had inadvertently slipped into my shadow form. Dropping it like a well-used cloak, I attempted to smile engagingly at the young girl who was regarding me with even wider eyes now that I looked more normal.

I opened to my mouth to apologize for startling her, but she chose that moment to whip around and disappear to the other side of the shelf, where I could soon hear her whispering urgently to someone about the "dark lady over there."

Hoping that the inhabitants of Dorster were all willing to be as casual about magic as the young doctor had been, I summoned up my most non-threatening smile and poked my head around the corner. A woman a few years older than I was crouched next to the little girl, listening to her words about how I had been so dark.

I cleared my throat quietly and she looked up. I had an impression of intelligent brown eyes and a look of amusement before she surged upward to stand and regard me frankly.

"I'm sorry if I scared your daughter," I said immediately, keeping my voice soft as the confines of the library demanded. The little girl clung to her mother's skirt, eyeing me suspiciously. I guessed she was about five or six. "I was lost in thought just now and I must have looked very strange."

The woman tilted her head in a vaguely puzzled way and looked me over carefully. "I suspect she was just seeing things," the woman started.

"No," I interrupted gently. "I was darkened, like a shadow."

The woman's eyes narrowed, but not in a hostile way. She was merely considering the information. After a brief moment, she gave a decisive nod. "You would be the ones who have a man injured by magic with you. Staying at the inn."

I knew enough of small towns to not be too surprised that we were generally known, although I did feel a surge of irritation towards the doctor for disclosing details about Coult that weren't his to share. I tried to keep it off my face as I nodded in confirmation that we did meet that description.

The other woman's eyes softened and she put a hand on my arm in a placating gesture. "I'm sorry. That was so rude. And I wouldn't want you thinking that Dahl is loose-lipped. I'm his wife, Marin, and this is our daughter, Lily."

So. The doctor's wife. I smiled apologetically for having assumed the worst and she wore a similar expression. "I see," I said, and then stopped, unsure what else to add to it.

Marin also seemed to hesitate and into the silence between us, Lily's small voice came wafting plaintively up to my ears. "Will she do it again, Mommy?"

Marin smiled, glancing down at her daughter who had found some boldness during our exchange and was now eyeing me with frank curiosity. "I don't think so, darling," she said.

Wanting to amuse the child, I flickered back into my Shadow form and grinned down at the look of wonder on the girl's face. Her eyes, brown like her mother's, shone in delight and she very nearly squealed aloud.

Marin, however, looked strained at the display so I shifted back and sought to end the conversation. "I should go," I said. "I have errands to run and then I should get back to the inn."

"I hope your friend recovers soon," she replied, and any hint of distress was not now evident in her voice or face.

Smiling cheerfully at Lily, I gave her a little wave and said my farewells. The little girl looked almost as though she might object to my going, but obviously was holding herself back. She had clearly been trained quite rigorously in manners and behavior. I was certain I was never so good as a child.

As I left the library and took back to wandering the streets, it suddenly occurred to me to wonder whether I might ever have a daughter. I had honestly never thought of it before, not even when Jyl had announced her pregnancy. But now, against my will, my mind conjured up a version of myself holding a baby that was obviously mine and Coult's.

Heaving a sigh, I pushed the thought away. It would never happen. Maybe if I could get over Coult, maybe if I was less emotional and more logical. What kind of halfwit kept pining after a man who held her at arm's length and spoke to her with frosty politeness or seething disdain?

Suddenly finding the need to finish what I had set out to do, I made my way to the tailor's I had seen a few streets over, commissioned a cloak (taking far longer to choose fabrics and length than I had ever done before), paid half for it up front and headed to the market to purchase food supplies. The inn's fare was limited and both Blaide and I had found ourselves craving not only variety but also vegetables that weren't cooked into mushy pulps.

These things completed, I took one last deep breath, squared my shoulders and headed back to the inn.

* * *

Two days later, I was pacing the floor in our shared room. Blaide was sitting next to the window, his chair balanced on the back two legs as he leaned against the wall.

"We have to make a decision," he said.

"I know," I snapped back. It wasn't the first time he had said that today.

There had been no improvement in Coult's condition. If anything, he had worsened slightly in overall health. I reached the wall, turned sharply and started back across the room. My eyes rested anxiously on Coult's still form, as though I could finally achieve a full restoration of his health simply by wishing hard enough.

Five steps, another wall, turn and walk back.

Blaide sighed and I heard the sound of his chair's front legs thumping to the floor. "I'm going to go get something to eat," he stated. "I know better than to ask if you want anything so just try to make up your mind about things and we'll talk when I get back."

Even as distracted as I was, I could not fail to hear the faint edge in Blaide's voice. He was losing patience with the situation; action was needed, but it was too difficult to guess what might be the best thing to do.

Blaide left the room, shutting the door quietly behind him. Released from his gaze, I did as I always did and went to Coult's side. He was lying as still and as quietly as he had been since we had put him in this bed. His eyes stared emptily at the ceiling and I had the sudden urge to cover up that naked gaze. Placing my hand lightly over his eyes, I closed my own eyes and tried again to throw all the force of my will and my magic at unlocking his mind.

Sinking into the effort, I became less and less aware of my surroundings, until it seemed likely that I would get lost in this awful blankness that enveloped Coult. I could feel it sucking me in and I struggled faintly against it. Someone said, "You might see him if you are lost with him."

But there was no one. Only me.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a voice from faraway calling my name. I struggled to understand what was happening. Who was I? Where was I? Who was calling to me and why…. Why did this seem so familiar?

I came back to myself in a rush and my sluggish thoughts caught up with me. I was prone on the bed next to Coult. My eyes focused on the dark lines of the tattoo Coult had on his shoulder, a circle with some sort of runic symbol caught in its middle. Blaide and I had wondered what it meant.

Blaide's voice was in my ear, loud and bordering on frantic, calling my name.

"Aeri! Aeri! Wake up! Can you hear me?"

I realized he had been calling me for some time. His hand was on my shoulder, shaking me.

"Blaide," I said, "I'm back."

He let me go and I pushed myself up, feeling rubbery.

"What just happened?" he asked, quiet now.

"I'm not sure," I admitted, frowning. "I was trying to use my magic again and, I just sort of got lost. He's in there somewhere, but there's too much blank space." My eyes met Blaide's and I could feel them prickling with tears. "I can't help him, Blaide."

With that admission, the tears spilled over and I was sobbing. Blaide immediately gathered me close in an embrace and I rested my head on his shoulder as he gently stroked my back. After a few minutes, I had cried enough to create a damp patch on the linen of his shirt and I knew that I had to pull myself together.

Not moving from the comfort of Blaide's arms, I took several deep breaths. "I'm sorry," I muttered into his neck.

He chuckled quietly in reply and we stood that way for several more long moments. As I took another deep breath, I was struck by Blaide's smell. It was like clover and sunshine.

"You smell good," I blurted without thinking.

Blaide paused before replying. "I'm not sure if I should say thank you or be offended that you sound so surprised."

Suddenly I was laughing and we broke apart.

After savoring the moment briefly, I returned to the matter at hand. "I think it will have to be Stormwind."

Blaide nodded. We had been reviewing our options all day – wait, hope for something from the doctor, or return to Stormwind to attempt to obtain help from Lady Anuriel.

"I'll leave tomorrow morning," Blaide said. "You're sure you'll be fine here?"

It was my turn to nod. "I'll check with Dahl, see if he knows someone who can help. We have gold enough to pay for someone's assistance."

"Don't flaunt that fact around too much," Blaide cautioned.

"I know," I returned and couldn't help but roll my eyes. Some things never changed and Blaide's paranoia about strangers certainly fell into that category. Of course, a review of our misadventures thus far made me suspect that he was correct.

"Now prove to me I'm not going to have to spend the whole time away worrying about whether or not you're taking care of yourself and go get something to eat," Blaide said, reaching out and tugging lightly on a wayward black curl. "Although you might want to tidy up before going down. You look frightful."

Smiling, simply because it felt so good to do so after the days of building tension, I nevertheless stuck my tongue out at Blaide before doing as he suggested.

Several minutes later, as I hurried to eat the inn's nightly dinner fare, it occurred to me that I had scarcely bothered to think about the reason for this entire mad adventure in some time. Wondering at how easily I could forget about Cennerun, or how quickly I could forget my pain of losing him for the pain that Coult dealt me with his indifference, I flushed in shame.

"I just need to stop loving him," I muttered to my bowl of soup. And even I was not quite certain which man I was talking about.

* * *

**Author's note: **what is this I don't even

Yeah... not best pleased with this chapter but here it is. On the plus side, I found Coult, guys! He's nommy. Check out my profile for the link. I do want to disclaim something though. I don't watch TV so I'm usually a few years behind on shows (watch a few on DVD, just too cheap for cable) and people everyone else already knows about. I had heard _Man Men_ mentioned before, but never looked into it or saw any of the actors. So you all probably know who Jon Hamm is, but he was not anyone I was aware of until yesterday. I will say that all the other pictures I saw of him (turned up with a quick Google image search) do not really capture him in a way that makes me think of Coult. But the one from gofugyourself, where his hair is a bit longer and more unruly, fits my mental picture pretty well. Of course, Coult's eyes are dark and his hair is longer but typically clubbed back. Mr. Hamm does have some pretty nice smile lines though, and I had to confirm that before deciding to share the picture. How does my Coult look compared to how you thought he looked? And, hmm, does this mean I need to look for Aeri and Blaide also? Let me know.


	22. Chapter 22

There was nothing but darkness. Coult labored under that impression for what felt like a very long time, but gradually his perceptions changed. It wasn't dark at all, but there was a terrible blank whiteness that enfolded him and held him. He struggled against invisible bindings until, exhausted, he lapsed into a state that was neither sleep nor wakefulness.

Every once in a while, he would rouse himself enough to fight once more at whatever it was that restrained him. But without eyes or a sense of physical body, there was nothing to focus on and nothing he could feel to fight against.

Occasionally he heard sounds, strange murmurs that came and went at strange intervals. They were like the echo of a memory, something he had more than half forgotten.

He sometimes thought he was dreaming. Other times he thought he must be delirious. He dreamed of trees, towering gracefully over him, their branches sometimes bare and naked before a weak, unfiltered light. Other times the leaves were golden, somehow pale and heart shaped. They often seemed to be the only real things in this cocoon in which he found himself swaddled.

How long this half existence went on, he could not begin to imagine. There was no sense of time in this place, only the whiteness and the trees. Until one day the light beyond the golden leaves grew somehow more intense, burning away at everything.

Gritting his teeth against the agony of the Light, Coult sat up with a start, screaming.

A child whimpered in fear somewhere nearby and then there was a sudden stir of motion. Coult's mind screamed danger at him but he was incapacitated by pain. His head throbbed painfully, as though someone had recently expended a great deal of energy in kicking it in.

He instinctively reached within for that reserve of magic he used so naturally but found nothing to tap. His well, it seemed, was dried up. His sense of being in danger escalated.

Coult forced his eyes open and was surprised to find that blindness greeted him. Was this darkness a true darkness or was it merely the beginning of his long nightmare, doubling up on him and beginning again?

Just as he realized that the blindness was caused by a soft cloth tied around his eyes, another wave of pain slammed into him and he choked out a wordless cry, falling backwards.

A few moments later he became aware that a voice was saying his name. "Coult? Coult, can you hear me? Coult? What is it?"

There was something familiar about that voice. It was feminine and pitched low, as though the owner of it understood the hell that was raging through his skull.

Cool fingers touched his temples and he immediately tensed.

"Shh," the voice admonished. "It's alright. I've got you."

Behind the voice, under it, the child whimpered again and someone else made a soothing sound. How many people surrounded him, and what was going on? Had he been captured? If so, by whom? And how had it happened?

Coult opened his mouth to start asking questions, but was caught by yet another spike of pain. Clenching his jaw and eyes tight together, he bit back a groan.

Magic rushed over him then, familiar and comforting, but not his own. The pain in his head immediately cowed before the soothing balm of that healing light and Coult felt every muscle in his body immediately relax in relief.

"Coult," the voice asked again. "Can you hear me?"

Now he knew the owner of that voice. How he could have missed it before was a mystery to him. "Aeri?" he croaked, wincing at the sound of his voice and the way the word felt, being pushed through lips that felt too dry.

"Yes. You're awake! Thank the Light! Here, let me help you."

He felt her fingers slip around to the back of his head and a moment later felt the fabric that covered his eyes slide free.

"He needs water," a new voice commented.

A male voice that was not Blaide's? What had happened?

"Yes," Aeri agreed. Her fingers slipped away, but not before she infused him once more with her healing magic. Feeling immensely better, Coult pushed himself up and blinked several times as he looked around the room.

He was on a bed, his chest bare and his lower half modestly covered by a blanket. Aeri sat next to him and was half turned away, pouring him a cup of water from a pitcher that sat on a low bedside table. The sound of the water made him swallow reflexively, the movement painful to his parched throat.

A quick glance showed him the rest of the spare room. There was another bed and a few unpadded wooden chairs. An unfamiliar man and woman stood near the foot of his bed, the woman bent over the child who had buried its head in the woman's skirts.

A moment later, Aeri was pressing the cup of water into his hands and, as if she could not help herself, infusing him with even more of her healing magic. He felt it more strongly when they touched but Coult concentrated as he raised the cup to his lips and was able to sense that she simply wasn't stopping in her magical ministrations.

Since his head was growing clearer with every passing second, Coult was not inclined to tell Aeri to stop.

In a matter of seconds, he had drained the cup of the water. Before he could ask if there was more, Aeri had brought the pitcher forward and was refilling the vessel in his hands.

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I guess it's been too long since I had you drink."

That seemed as good an opening as any. "What's happened?" Coult asked, pleased to hear his voice sounding stronger.

"We're not sure," Aeri said. "Do you remember the girl we tried to help?"

Coult frowned for a moment but then his mind cleared. "Yes. I was attempting to see if I could read any of her thoughts."

"Right," Aeri put the pitcher down and then, seeming suddenly to grow shy, she abruptly stood and looked down on him. "Well, I fell asleep so I don't know what exactly happened. I just know that when I woke up, it was morning and you were in a sort of trance and Blaide had been bashed over the head with a rock. He didn't know what had happened either."

As she spoke, she cast several quick glances at the other people in the room and Coult suddenly realized that this might not be the best time for their discussion.

Clearing his throat, he asked, "And so we came here. Where is here and, pardon me, but who are these people?"

The strange man stepped forward, a genuine smile of open honesty on his lips. "You're in Dorster," he said. "I am Dahl, the town's physician. This is my wife, Marin and our daughter, Lily." He indicated the woman and child, each in turn.

"We were just checking in on Aeri here," the doctor continued. "Since I was unable to do anything for your state, it seemed the least we could do was look after her in Blaide's absence."

Coult felt his eyebrows pull together at the mention of Blaide. "Blaide's absence?" he asked sharply. "Where is he?"

For a moment he feared the worst and felt a sharp pang of sympathy stab through him. Aeri had already lost one man she loved; if Blaide were also dead, or had otherwise abandoned her, how could her now-frail emotions handle the loss?

Aeri's face paled a shade and Coult started to lift a hand as though to reach out and offer her comfort.

"He went to Stormwind," she blurted, surprising him.

Coult's hand stopped in mid-reach, and he awkwardly tried to smooth that over by running it backwards through his hair. "Stormwind?" he echoed, grateful for a reason to divert attention from his movement. "Why has he gone there?"

"He was going to fetch Lady Anuriel," Aeri explained, taking a half step towards the door as though she were going to leave straightaway. "No one could do anything for you but we thought she might be able to help."

Coult felt his brows draw together again. "How long have I been… out?" he asked.

"Eleven days," Aeri said briefly, finally looking back at Coult.

He sat back again, stunned.

Aeri turned to Dahl, pleading on her fine features. "Do you know of anyone in town we can send after Blaide?" she asked. "We can pay someone."

"I'll go after him," Coult said before the physician could answer.

"You will not," Aeri rounded on him fiercely. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" She didn't wait for his answer but instead turned back to Dahl.

The other man looked amused, but he made no comment on that last exchange. "Marin, perhaps your brother would be able?"

His wife nodded, running a hand over her daughter's hair as she answered. "I believe he would be willing. Do you think he would be able to catch up?"

"Blaide said he wouldn't push too hard. He didn't want to risk his horse since he's traveling alone and there are so few towns." Aeri was all business as she entered the discussion.

Feeling mildly put out at being summarily dismissed and ignored, Coult turned his attention to the little girl. She was peering at him with brightly inquisitive eyes and so he risked giving her a small smile. She ducked her head shyly for a moment before cautiously returning the smile.

Coult had always liked children, not that he had much exposure to them when they were as young as Lily was.

In the next moment, the child seemed to forget her shyness and pulled away from her mother's skirts. She clambered up onto the foot of Coult's bed, her small hand finding purchase on Coult's foot through the blanket that covered his lower half.

Coult felt a jolt go through him at the contact, not unlike the force that had touched him before he had woken from his unnatural slumber. He eyed Lily curiously. Could it have been this child who had freed him from his prison?

Putting on his most encouraging smile, Coult held out a hand to Lily. She advanced towards it willingly, her own face wreathed in delight.

"Lily," Marin called, seeing this. "Don't bother Mister Coult."

Lily paused obediently, looking between her mother and Coult.

"It's alright," Coult assured them both. "I don't mind."

Marin pursed her lips and looked mildly unhappy but didn't protest further.

Thus allowed free reign, Lily made herself comfortable, settling herself nearly in Coult's lap, fingers outstretched to touch the tattoo on his forearm. The jolt of power was astonishing, three times as intense as it had been prior. Coult managed to check himself before automatically trying to seek out with his magic, checking to see whether he could sense his own reserve. It was with a sense of relief that he tapped into it. He was weak, yes, but not entirely stripped of his abilities.

Questing out towards Lily with his magic, Coult was taken aback at the magnitude of what he could sense. The child was inordinately powerful, to a degree Coult had never seen in anyone.

"Lily," he murmured in a low voice, not wanting to draw attention to himself. "How old are you?"

She squirmed a bit and then smiled brilliantly. "Five."

"Five?" Coult echoed.

She nodded, still tracing the lines of his tattoo. Invisible sparks flew at each contact and Coult was positive that Lily had been the one to bring him out of his trance.

He glanced at his tattoo as Lily sketched it, almost expecting to see some physical manifestation of her power, and then asked, "Do you like that?"

She nodded again.

"Want to see a trick?" he asked.

That was enough to tear her away from the tattoo. "Can you turn dark?"

Surmising that she had seen Aeri in her shadow form at some point, Coult obligingly shifted. It was harder than he could ever remember it being and he had to fight to keep from gasping aloud at the effort. He was as weak as a newborn, or so it felt.

Lily made a wordless sound of delight, clapping her hands together once or twice. Coult glanced at Marin, but they didn't seem to be drawing her attention. He allowed Lily to reach out and touch his face. The little girl was obviously mesmerized and Coult was not inclined to deny her the fun. He was also unsure that he could flicker back to normal very easily and there was still something else he wanted to show the little girl.

After Lily seemed to be satisfied with her explorations of his darkened face and hair, Coult concentrated and reverted out of his shadow form, grinning widely at the look of wonder in Lily's eyes. "Want to see another trick?"

"Yeah!" Lily nearly shrieked in delight, causing the other adults to glance around. Coult saw a smile playing on Aeri's lips but couldn't decide what it meant before she had turned back to her conversation.

Focusing internally, Coult expanded a glowing bubble of golden light from the palm of his hand, sustaining it as long as he could before it seemed to burst and vanish.

Lily's dark eyes were wide as she looked from Coult's hand to his face. "Can you do it again?" she pleaded.

Coult chuckled. "I don't think so. I need a moment to rest. Why don't you try?"

"Me try?" she echoed, clearly taken aback at this idea.

"Yeah," Coult encouraged. "You just make a picture of it in your mind and then try to make it happen." He hoped, as he spoke, that he wasn't explaining it too poorly, but how did one go about training a five year old in the art of magic?

He watched intently as Lily's brow furrowed in concentration. Nothing happened that Coult could see, but the wave of power that washed off the child as she made her attempt was nothing short of staggering. Apparently not one to give up easily, Lily kept trying.

"Aeri," Coult said absently, absorbed in watching Lily and not paying attention to the fact that he was interrupting Aeri's conversation with Dahl. "Tell me what you sense about Lily. Use your magic."

The three other adults stopped their conversation and while Lily's parents boggled at Coult, Aeri complied with his request. Coult watched for her reaction, ignoring the frown that blossomed onto Marin's face, and was rewarded with Aeri's mouth falling open in shock.

"What is it?" Dahl asked, having also taken this in. "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all," Aeri hastened to assure him.

"She's very powerful, your daughter," Coult added. "Judging from what she did for me, I would assume it's in the way of the Light. She could be a rare healer."

"You're saying Lily is like you?" Marin demanded instantly, her face several shades paler. "What do you mean what she did for you? How can you know?" The woman's voice rose in pitch with each question.

"I have this little one to thank for bringing me back," Coult stated, his eyes on Lily who was looking around at each face, understanding that she was under discussion. "It was her power that reached me. Can no one else feel it when she touches them? It's like lightning coming off her."

Dahl and Marin both shook their heads in a dazed way, exchanging looks of disbelief. Aeri stepped forward, holding out her hand to Lily and smiling. "May I?" she began, trailing off as Lily reached for her. As soon as their hands touched, Aeri gave a slight jump.

"Amazing," she murmured, and then glanced at the girl's parents. "You don't feel that?"

"No. Never. No one else has ever said anything either." Dahl was now looking at his daughter curiously. "Come here, Lily," he urged. "Perhaps this has just manifested itself." As he took her in his arms, though, his expectant expression melted into a mix of puzzlement and bemusement. "There is nothing."

"Why can you feel something but not us?" Marin asked, sounding fearful now, even as she laid a hand on her daughter's arm in order to assure herself that she could not feel anything out of ordinary either. "Is there something wrong with her?"

"Not at all!" Aeri exclaimed at the same time Coult started to answer, "I think it's because-"

They exchanged a glance and Aeri motioned that Coult should speak. Her face was shining with barely suppressed excitement. She knew what it meant for Lily to be displaying such power at such a young age.

"I think the reason Aeri and I can feel her power is because we are strongest in an opposite sort of magic from Lily's," Coult spoke again. "As I said, she seems to be very strong in the Light, whereas Aeri and I are gifted in Shadow. That she is manifesting so strongly at this age could mean great things for her if you wished her to learn and grow in her gift."

Coult hesitated, but neither of them seemed to know what to say, so he continued gently. "Even if you don't make any decisions about her future now, I would encourage you to consider sending her to be trained at the Cathedral in Stormwind. My sister is there, as you know, and is dedicated to training all who would learn. Lily could have some of the finest teachers in the kingdom."

Dahl blinked, looking stunned. "Is it true that – I mean, I have heard before – that most people come into their full strength during puberty. Is this so?"

"It is," Coult answered. "Which is why you should consider carefully what you want to do with Lily and her gift. I have never felt such power in anyone before, including my sister, and she is the most powerful adult I know."

By this point, both Dahl and Marin were staring at Lily with something like awe.

"Well, thank you," Dahl stammered. "I can see we have much to discuss."

"No, thank you and my thanks to Lily. She has done me by far the greater service." Even sitting in bed, Coult managed a decent bow in the family's direction. "How can I repay you?"

"I think you already have," Dahl replied, gazing again at his daughter in wonder. "To think, I never knew that I might have the most potent medicine under my own roof! I can think of half a dozen patients to take Lily to meet."

"Although," Aeri interjected, easing herself back into the conversation. "We do still need to come to some agreement on what to pay your brother, Marin. Blaide should be fetched back as quickly as possible so that we can continue on our way."

"Oh, of course," Dahl answered, seeming slightly nonplussed at the abrupt change of topic before the two of them plunged back into discussion about amounts. Coult looked at Aeri for a brief moment, wondering at her actions. Before he could quite make up his mind to call her tactless, he caught a glimpse of Marin. She looked strained and the color still had not returned to her face as she looked at her daughter.

Apparently, the subject of magic troubled her. Or perhaps it was just that she could already foresee her daughter leaving her at too young an age. Coult himself had left his mother's house early, but she hadn't wanted him around in any event. Still, he imagined that it would be a difficult thing to contemplate.

Shaking the thought aside, Coult realized that no one in the room was paying him any attention again. With a discrete glance under his blanket to make sure he was decently clad enough to stand up, Coult swung his legs out of the bed and eased himself up.

He felt rather fit, he decided, despite having spent so many days in bed and immobile. Of course, he likely had Aeri and her healing to thank for much of that. The thought of Aeri sent him searching for a shirt to pull on. He wasn't used to being bare-chested around anyone for any reason. It didn't bear thinking on what else had been exposed to other people's eyes while he lay unconscious. What state of undress had Aeri seen him in? He tried to let the matter die in his mind as he pulled a shirt over his head.

Turning, Coult paid attention to the last remnant of conversation between Dahl and Aeri. They had settled on payment and Dahl had agreed that he would ask Marin's brother to set out the next morning. Aeri could consider the matter well in hand unless she heard otherwise from Dahl. Beyond that, there was only the task of waiting for Blaide to be fetched and of stocking up on needed supplies for the next portion of their journey.

As Coult listened, he was struck by how confident Aeri seemed in arranging all the details. It reminded him sharply of how she had been when she was his student. The Aeri that had come back to Stormwind asking for his help was changed and this was one of the first glimmers Coult had seen of the girl he used to know.

Snapping out of his musings long enough to bid the doctor and his family a good evening, Coult was surprised to find Aeri adopted a rather shy demeanor with him as soon as they were left alone in the room.

She stood hesitantly near the door that she had just closed after their departed guests and was gazing down at her hands which she held clasped in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" Coult asked, his voice sounding more annoyed than he intended it to. The change from confident Aeri to bashful Aeri had thrown him more than he cared to admit.

"No," Aeri replied, her voice soft, nothing like a few minutes ago when she had been scolding him to stay in bed and ignoring his usual status as _de facto_ leader of their group. "Are you hungry? I could bring you something."

The merest mention of food made Coult's stomach growl in response and he laughed lightly, feeling awkward. "I suppose I am. Are you?"

She seemed to think about it for a moment before she nodded. "We could go down," she suggested in a timid voice. "Their food is good."

Coult sighed heavily, not liking the way she seemed to switch between boldness and diffidence with him.

"Or I could get us both something," Aeri hastened to add, looking up at him through her lashes.

Feeling that he had been misinterpreted, Coult struggled briefly for a moment with whether or not he should say anything to her. He had just about decided not to when he found himself blurting out, "Aeri, what's going on? Why are you acting like you're afraid of me?"

Her eyes slid past him in a manner that seemed somehow marked. Coult turned to look, but there was only the room with its simple furnishings and one window.

"I'm not afraid of you," Aeri tried to laugh but her effort fell flatter than Coult's had moments before. "I suppose I'm just tired. And hungry. Having you awake again and needing to chase Blaide down, well, it's all getting to be a bit overwhelming." Her face was pink and Coult stepped forward in concern.

"You look warm," he observed. "Flushed. Perhaps you should lie down and let me get you some food. You must be exhausted from taking care of me. I should have realized."

"I'm fine," Aeri protested feebly, flinching back slightly as Coult laid a hand across her forehead.

"You are warm," Coult murmured, ignoring her dissent. "Come on, let's have you lie down and rest. I'll get something for you to eat. Some soup, perhaps?"

She seemed inclined to stand rooted in place and Coult, feeling a strange sense of urgency that she should not fall sick after caring for him, took the simple expediency of scooping her up in his arms. She let out a small cry of surprise and her face flushed even deeper but she remained mute and would not meet his eyes.

It was only then that Coult finally put all the pieces together. She was embarrassed to be in a room alone with him. Well, he had kissed her not all that long ago; did she think he was about to try to repeat the experience?

Thinking about it, Coult found his eyes locked on her lips. They were slightly open, inviting; he knew how soft they were. Unconsciously, he tightened his hold on her, only realizing he had when he heard her quiet gasp.

"Stay here," he commanded softly, settling her on a bed before his thoughts might take him any further down that forbidden path. She was still a child next to him, and a frustrating one at that! "I'll bring you something," he promised, his voice still low.

Aeri's hand, which had automatically gone around his neck for support when he'd picked her up slid slowly free, brushing through his unbound hair and causing a ripple of sensation to prickle on the back of his neck in her wake.

"Coult," Aeri whispered.

"Shh," he hushed her, afraid to hear anything she might have to say. She might tell him to never touch her again or ask him to kiss her – the moment between them was that intimate and that volatile. Either outcome was unbearable in its way.

Backing slowly away, Coult pulled his gaze from hers. "I'll be right back," he repeated in as normal a voice as he could muster. It sounded far too harsh. Crossing the room in two strides, Coult was out the door, closing it quickly behind him. In the same moment, he took everything that had just happened and shoved it into a corner of his mind, slamming and leaning against a mental door.

She should not affect him so. He was weak and disoriented after his strange ordeal. It would pass. He would master himself and it would pass.

* * *

**Author's note**: Surprise! I am not dead, nor is this story! Plus, a special chapter being more from Coult's perspective and a little mush on top. I promise more mush in the next chapter. I also promise to start writing it today. No promises shall be made about finishing it. Life has been..... really busy and that shows no signs of getting any better for at least another several months. As I mentioned in one of my last updates on my profile page, I am working on a fantasy novel. I've also started a WoW-centric blog and that's been my playground for nearly every day for the past several months. You can find my lunatic rants at kissmyalas dot com. You know, if you hate yourself.

When I'm not writing, I'm probably playing WoW. I've recently ascended to the glorious rank of GM for my guild and that eats up some time, along with our raiding in ICC. It's been delightful.

Enough rambling from me. It's lunch time and then I'll likely start to work on chapter 23. In chapter 24, I think we'll be seeing a bit more of an acceleration of their journey. Stay tuned!


	23. Chapter 23

I watched Coult leave the room, feeling strangely dizzied from the past two minutes. Perhaps from the past half hour. Everything had happened so swiftly! I put my hands against my flushed cheeks, thanking the Light that Coult hadn't recognized a blush when he'd seen one.

I'd been counting on him staying unconscious while Blaide was gone. Not that I had _hoped_ for it, but I had assumed that it would be the case. To suddenly be facing the prospect of several nights alone with him in a private room was more than my composure could handle. The realization had crashed down on me as soon as I had ushered Dahl and his family out the door. Seeing only Coult and two empty beds had brought back my dream in full force and the wanting of it to become a reality had left me suddenly abashed and speechless. To speak would have been to give myself away, and with Coult being just as brusque as ever, I knew I must hold back.

He had been surprisingly tender as he had lifted and carried me to bed. No doubt he felt some gratitude for the healing magic I had poured over him upon his awakening. I had been unable to stop my efforts, even as I had spoken with Dahl and Marin about fetching Blaide back, I had been half-focused on decanting my healing ministrations over Coult.

Closing my eyes, I ground the palms of my hands against my face as though to block out the memory of Coult interacting with Lily. The little girl had clearly been delighted with him and he had been so patient with her. He was a good teacher, as I knew, capable of being so kind to those he took an interest in developing.

And capable of wreaking such havoc with me.

Groaning, I dropped my hands and stared at them for a moment as I attempted to pull myself together. A fine shiver worked its way over my body as I half-eagerly and half-unwillingly relived the sensations of being in Coult's arms. My arms had wrapped around his neck out of sheer reflex and it had been all I could do to keep from running my fingers through his hair. I hadn't dared to look at him for fear I might touch my fingers to his face or for the fear that he might see my longing for him, naked in my gaze.

"Stop this, Aeri," I chastised myself out loud. I let out one long breath, took a shallow inhale and then exhaled slowly again. Coult would return relatively quickly with the food, I was sure, and I needed to be as in control of myself as possible.

I began counting my breaths, and was soon able to distract myself from anything but the simple pleasure of relaxation such concentration afforded. The burn of my blushes cooled and by the time Coult returned, I felt somewhat centered and prepared to meet his cool gaze with one of my own.

He brought me soup, a beef and vegetable concoction that I found welcoming. I thanked him for it as I would have thanked Blaide, and then turned my attention to eating. He had chosen the soup as well, so for some time there was no noise in our room save the quiet clink of our utensils against our bowls.

When I had nearly finished, I saw him make a face and then put his own bowl aside. It was still nearly half full and I realized that he must have concentrated on the broth. He had been on a broth diet for the past eleven days, so it was little wonder that he would find a switch back to solids somewhat difficult.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, in what I hoped was a neutral voice.

"Tired," he admitted, giving a short laugh. "And a bit concerned about the prospect of going back to sleep."

I raised my brow at that before offering, "Well, if I catch you staring at the ceiling in the morning, I at least know to send for Lily."

"Is that why I was blindfolded?"

I nodded. "We would take it off when the room seemed dim enough but I admit I found it somewhat disconcerting to see you like that. You didn't blink and if we shut your eyes for you they would drift back open. I hope it didn't make things worse for you."

Coult shook his head, seeming relaxed. "No, not that I can tell now."

"That's good," I murmured.

We sat in contemplative silence for several minutes and though it didn't start out as uncomfortable, it seemed to grow increasingly so as the time stretched out. Finally, Coult cleared his throat, breaking the stillness.

"Could you tell me everything that happened? It's very strange to know that I somehow missed so many days without knowing it and without knowing the cause."

"Oh. Of course," I replied, feeling startled to hear Coult admitting anything like uncertainty. "Well, I think I already mentioned that we're not really sure how you came to be in that state. Our best guess is that the girl did it somehow, although we have no idea why. I wasn't disturbed and nothing seems to have been stolen.

"Oh, I'm doing a terrible job of this already."

Coult chuckled in response, the sound sending a pang all the way to my toes. "I'm keeping up," he assured me. "You said earlier that Blaide had been hit over the head?"

"Yes, with a rock. He was unconscious when I woke up and you were still sitting in the same place you had been the night before. We tried to rouse you, but with no luck. Once it became apparent that there was something beyond us going on, we decided to head for town in the hope that we could find help here.

"We made you a travois," I continued, my voice growing softer. "It took three days to get here. It was," I paused, suddenly overcome with the stress of it all. "It was difficult. If Blaide hadn't been there, I don't know what would have happened to either of us."

Astute when he chose to be, Coult gently interrupted my retelling. "You don't have to tell me everything now," he said. "You're clearly exhausted and I can wait. After all, the important thing is that I did come out of it, whatever was happening."

To my horror, I felt a hot tear escape the corner of my eye and make a rapid run down my face. I swiped at it quickly, but more were following. "I don't know why I'm crying," I confessed, feeling foolish. Coult was bound to think that I never did anything other than weep like a helpless female.

"You're tired," he repeated gently, the tone of his voice enough to make my tears increase in volume. "Here," he continued, suddenly standing next to me. He took my bowl and set it on one of the chairs I had dragged up next to the bed when I had been watching over him. "Why don't you go to sleep now?" he continued, pulling back the covers and waiting for me get beneath them.

I was too far gone to do anything other than comply. My vision was so blurred at this point that I couldn't even tell what sort of expression he wore on his face. Feeling like a child as young as Lily, I allowed him to tuck me in and then rolled to my side to hide my face.

Coult's hand brushed gently over my hair and then I could hear him move quietly away. He gathered up our dishes and stacked them. A moment later, I heard the door open and close. I flung myself back out of the bed before I even realized I was doing so and stumbled over to where our bags had been stored. Because I had been supplementing Coult's broth meals with healing herbs over the past several days, my small chest of medicinal was easy to find, as were the herbs I was looking for. I swiftly mixed some of them into the water that still stood by Coult's bed and drank the whole draught down. I was back in bed before Coult returned, my tears quieted and my mind already drifting with the effects of the dose I had administered to myself.

It was not that I thought I might not sleep, but that I thought I might dream unwelcome dreams. I scarcely noticed when Coult returned, although he could not have been gone for any length of time, and I slept peacefully 'til morning.

* * *

When I awoke, there was sunlight streaming into the room and I sat up with a satisfied groan, hardly able to remember the last time I had slept so well. The sight of Coult standing near the open window with his back to me snapped my mind back to the previous night, but before I could work up a proper blush at the remembrance, Coult had turned and smiled at me.

"Good morning," he greeted me, his voice pleasant. "How are you feeling after some rest?"

"Fine," I responded automatically, torn between wonder at his treating me so civilly and a keen awareness of the intimacy of having just woken to find him already about. A light blush infused my cheeks after all, and I struggled to put away the questions that were already circling in my thoughts.

"How do you feel this morning?" I asked, trying to act normal. It wasn't as though we hadn't spent several weeks sleeping in close proximity to each other.

"More at ease," Coult replied, smiling again. "After all, I woke up without any trouble."

I stared at him for a moment like a lack wit; I had missed this version of Coult. Now that he was acting like the man I'd fallen for, my battered heart stood no chance of even pretending I didn't still love him. "Yes," I finally managed to stammer. "That's a relief!"

"Would you like to get something to eat?" he asked, suddenly changing the subject. "I can give you a few minutes to get cleaned up. Perhaps you can finish telling me what I missed."

"Certainly," I agreed, still feeling dazed.

He smiled his devastating smile once again. "Then I shall meet you downstairs whenever you are ready." Crossing the room in a few large strides, Coult let himself out and shut the door behind him.

I started stupidly after him before giving myself a shake. _This isn't going to last_, I admonished myself as I cross the room to search for a change of clothes and a comb for my hair. Nevertheless, I hurried eagerly as I prepared myself for the day, although I took special care to make sure that my hair was pulled up rather more elegantly than usual and that my clothes were relatively free of wrinkles.

I arrived downstairs to find Coult leaning against the wall at the foot of the stairs, waiting for me. We headed into the inn's dining area and Coult selected a table in one of the emptier corners of the room. We put in our requests for breakfast to one of the innkeeper's daughters, a comely girl who looked at Coult with a flirtatious smile. When he smiled back at her, I was shocked to realize that I wanted nothing to much as to somehow strike her down with my magic.

_Jealousy?_ A voice in the back of my head mocked me.

"So," I said, as soon as the girl had gone, "I don't know how much more there is to tell you about the past several days. We brought you here, had Dahl see you and then mostly did a lot of waiting since nothing we tried seemed to help."

"What sort of things did you try?" Coult asked, leaning forward, his eyes keen with interest. "It's very frustrating to not know what happened and so hard to describe how it was for me."

"You mean you were aware that you were… not awake?" I asked, startled.

Coult sighed. "I'm not really sure that I was aware of anything. It seemed sometimes that I could feel time passing. And I sometimes thought I saw things. Trees. Light. Leaves. But most of the time there was just this feeling of being lost in blankness."

A feeling of recognition stirred in me at this description. "Like an empty whiteness?" I asked.

Coult glanced up sharply, looking surprised. "Yes. How did you know?"

"I never really stopped trying to reach your mind," I confessed. "I was always hoping to try to bring you of it myself. It was as though your mind was locked away or hidden somehow. One time, I nearly got lost myself. If Blaide hadn't come back and shaken me out of it, I might have ended up in the same state."

Coult frowned as he absorbed this, but it seemed to be out of puzzlement rather because he was upset. "You know," he said at last, "I would give much to be able to remember something about that night. I wonder if perhaps that girl's mind was also somehow locked away and in trying to access it I also fell into a trap."

"But she was cognizant," I objected. "The only thing that was different about her was that she was mute."

"True," he agreed, sighing again. He seemed to hesitate for a moment and just as he was on the point of opening his mouth to continue, we were interrupted by the delivery of our meals.

"Can I get you anything else?" the girl asked, smiling brightly at Coult and less brightly at me.

"Thank you, no," Coult replied. "Aeri, do you need anything?"

I glanced down at my plate and shook my head. "This looks perfect."

"Just call if you do come up with something," the girl urged. With another smile only for Coult's benefit, she turned and left.

We both started into our meals and I wondered if Coult would return to whatever he had been about to say. He was silent for some time, however, and I assumed I would have to try to prod the conversation once again.

Before I could think of anything to say, Coult cleared his throat. I looked up at him, but his gaze was fixed on his plate. I admired the sweep of his long eyelashes against his cheeks, glancing away quickly when he raised his eyes to look at me.

"Thank you, Aeri," he said at last. "I likely will never know the extent of it, but I can understand that you spent a lot of time and effort caring for me over the past several days. I don't really deserve it, after the way I've treated you recently. I'd like to also apologize for being so boorish and for trivializing your abilities. It was wrong of me to do so and I am gratified only that I should be the one who was endangered because of my pride and not you."

Tears prickled at my eyes and I found that I was holding my breath even as my heart raced away from me.

Coult extended a hand across the table, holding it open for me to place my fingers in his palm. "You were the best student I ever had, Aeri," he continued. Our gazes were locked together and he gave my hand a small squeeze. "And I should like for us to be friendly again, as we used to be. If you will forgive me for being so discourteous, that is."

I sucked in a deep breath as I tried to formulate my answer. Some logical portion of my brain was reminding me that hand holding and kind words aside, Coult was making an offer of friendship and not anything more. As he looked at me expectantly, I summoned up a smile that felt strangely wobbly and said, "Of course. I would love that."

Wincing mentally at having used the word 'love,' I hastened to add, "But perhaps there are some things you could still teach me? In truth, I have missed having someone to hone my skills against."

Coult was grinning back at me and gave my hand another light squeeze before releasing it, leaving me feeling suddenly bereft. "I think we could teach each other." He cocked his head suddenly. "Did you ever perfect your disappearing trick?"

I felt red stain the back of my neck as I prickled with embarrassment at the reminder. "Ah, no. I've tried many times, but it seems to not ever work when I want it to."

Coult grew suddenly serious. "Aeri, about that day-"

"No," I cut him off anxiously. "Let's not talk about that." My eyes moved to stare at my food. I think that's all best left in the past."

There was silence for a moment. Then: "May I just say one thing?"

Unwillingly, I nodded.

"I have always regretted how things played out that night," he said. "I never got the chance to apologize for my poor reaction. I couldn't help but feel every now and then that had I handled things better you might not ever have stayed away so long. I thought perhaps I had robbed you of your future in some way by making you feel you had to leave the city, but I think perhaps you made a good life after all. This, while it does assuage my guilt somewhat, does not answer for the fact that I treated you abominably then and continued to do so when you returned. I – it is my hope that you can forgive me."

Swallowing hard against a lump in my throat that was born of the remembrance of that night and of being confronted again, however gently, with the fact that Coult simply would never view me in the same light that I viewed him, I couldn't speak at first.

"Of course I do," I managed at last in a small voice. A perverseness took hold of me and I added, "I hope you have forgiven me my naiveté."

Coult looked startled upon hearing that but recovered himself quickly. Smoothly changing the subject, he asked, "So, how did you come to be in the company of Blaide and the others you have mentioned? I admit I have wondered what sort of life you made and how you happened into it ever since you returned."

The unspoken corollary, that he had not wondered about me in my absence, was not unnoticed but I gamely ignored it and launched into a brief narrative of my life since I had left Stormwind. Coult appeared to be fascinated and would, every now and again, interrupt with some question or remark that would have me suddenly telling some anecdote or other and even sharing more than I intended.

We talked most of the day away and by the time I fell into bed that night, my poor heart was so bruised and battered from trying to withstand Coult's friendliness that I more than half wished he would go back to treating me with cold disdain.

As I closed my eyes against the night and our small room, I prayed to the Light that Blaide would return soon. It was clear to me that I needed more defenses than those I could summon on my own and Blaide would be a welcome buffer; his very presence would do much to lessen the false sense of intimacy that had sprung up in his absence. Getting back on the road would also do much to help dispel the closeness engendered by sharing the same walls and roof.

With a smothered sigh, I turned to stay at the ceiling and still had not managed to fall asleep by the time I heard Coult say, in a dreamy way, "Aeri."

* * *

**Author's Note**: Well, I'm pretty happy with myself for getting this chapter turned out so quickly. Go me. I wanted to note for those who follow my WoW stories, I'm about to start posting chapters from a P&P/WoW mashup I've been doing for funsies over on my blog. It's very gigglesome for those who know something about both WoW and Austen. Please tune in either here or at my blog which, again, is at http:// kissmyalas dot com. Or don't. It's up to you.

In other business, I love me some comments, even if you want to tell me it's not seemly to point that out. But hey, how can I do better if no one gives me feedback? Tell me I'm too repetitive or you've seen manuscripts from an infinite number of monkeys that look better. Anything but lurking! Please?

Until chapter 24, dear friends. 3


	24. Chapter 24

"Aeri," Coult murmured, my name a dreamy sigh on his lips.

I froze, although I hadn't been moving. "Yes?" I whispered back, cautiously. What could he want? A few moments passed and he made no reply. I debated whether or not to speak again, wondering if he was awake and hadn't heard me or if I had just imagined his sigh to be my name. A minute ticked slowly by and then another and there was still no sound from the other bed.

Sleep eluded me for much of the night as I fought my thoughts and my growing attraction to the infuriating man and fought the memory of the dream I'd had not all that long ago. I relived the joy and agony of the kiss he had given me before saying it was a mistake. I wished that our journey might be over and I might return to the life I had known before with Blaide and Cennerun and Jyl, where nothing was more complicated than fulfilling the requests of Lord Halvar.

The next morning found me ill-tempered and impatient with a lack of sleep. Coult awoke me, clattering around the room in a noisy fashion. I sat up and eyed him with disfavor, watching as he ransacked his own saddlebags.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, my tone distinctly irritated.

He cast a smile at me over his shoulder. "Good morning," he greeted cheerfully. "I'm just looking for my cloak. Did Blaide take it?"

I rubbed at my eyes. "No. I had a new one commissioned for you. It's the navy one."

"This?" Coult held up the fine cloak I had purchased with him in mind. Blaide had been so taken with the workmanship on my new cloak that he had asked me to choose one for him as well. I'd not been able to forego getting a new one for Coult at the same time.

"Yes. " I made no attempt to stifle the yawn that followed and then flopped back in bed, pulling the covers up over my head to block the light.

"Are you going to sleep all day?" Coult asked a moment later. "I've already been down for breakfast."

"Good for you," I muttered.

Coult laughed, a sound so rarely heard that it squeezed at my heart to hear the beauty of it. "Quit being such a child, Aeri," he urged. "I thought we could spar today."

A flash of anger went through me at being called a child. "Stop calling me a child," I grumbled, pulling the covers tighter around myself. "And I'm tired."

"I don't call you a child," Coult objected, still seeming buoyant. "This cloak is perfect," he added after a moment.

"So glad you like it," I commented dryly, annoyed at just how glad I actually was.

"Don't you want to see how it looks?" Coult asked.

I sighed heavily in reply and then sat up, resigning myself to the idea that Coult wasn't about to let me go back to sleep. Even if he left the room without another word, he had already pricked at my mind enough to have stirred it into unwilling action.

One look at Coult was enough to bring an unwilling smile to my lips. Clearly in an exuberant mood, he was posing in his cloak for me, fists on hips and chest outthrust with his chin in the air.

"I won't be seen in public with you if you're going to look like that."

He looked at me, surprised. "I could say the same thing about you. Your hair is a wreck."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Go away."

"I will," he answered, striding for the door. "I'm going to get you something to eat and then, if you're not downstairs and ready, I'll come and drag you out."

I raised my eyebrows at this. "Ready for what?"

"Sparring. Try to keep up."

And then he was gone, the door closed behind him and me left staring at the portal with a dumbfounded look.

Not sure what to think, I told myself that he was only being friendly and was perhaps just full of energy after being insensible for so long. He had occasionally behaved like this before, back at the Cathedral. It was one of the many reasons I have grown to love him; his playful side appealed to me as strongly as his focused and serious side did.

"No thoughts of love," I murmured to myself, getting out of bed and crossing the room to fetch my clothes and comb.

Not daring to take too long, I decided to forego even looking at myself and pulled the comb hurriedly through my hair before braiding it and coiling the braid in a bun at the nape of my neck, securing it with two wooden sticks that Blaide had carved for me. Pulling a dress on over my chemise, I reached for my boots and pulled them on. The last thing I selected before leaving the room was my own cloak, made of a fabric the color of sage. I knew that it lent my eyes a leaf-green cast and wondered whether that was something Coult would even notice.

I settled the cloak around my shoulders on the way down the stairs, fussing with the clasp more than I was paying attention to my surroundings. When I still hadn't managed to get the stubborn thing to clinch at the bottom of the stairs, I stopped in my tracks to deal with it. Finally getting it hooked properly, I looked up to see Coult standing opposite of me, looking at me with an expression I couldn't fathom. He held some bread and an apple in his hands, but didn't seem to be sensible of those or the fact that he was blocking the passage of an older man from exiting the dining area behind him.

A moment later, the tableau broke and Coult came forward with a now-familiar smile on his lips, thrusting the food items at me in a careless way, nearly dropping the apple on the floor.

"I thought you could eat on the way," he explained.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking at the bread critically. It seemed to be rather hard.

"I thought we could find some place outside of town but near enough to the road that we could see if Blaide comes back." He led the way out of the inn and set off with confidence to the road that ran south and east out of town.

I trailed along behind him, testing the bread and finding it somewhere past the point of stale. Shrugging, I tossed it aside and bit into the apple instead, relishing the crisp tang of the fruit. I was done with my breakfast well before we reached a place Coult deemed suitable. We were perhaps half a mile out of the town's borders when a field that looked no different to me than did any of the others we had passed met with Coult's approval. A small stand of bushes made a natural fence for most of the length of it and the wild grasses were not grown too tall.

I felt a surge of excitement as I removed my cloak and hung it on the bushes. As I had grown in the habit of doing at the Cathedral, I took a moment to gather and center myself, taking several deep breaths before I slid into my Shadow form.

We spoke no words as we regarded each other from across the open space. A light breeze stirred around us, but otherwise all was still. Our gazes locked and then Coult, too, shifted into his Shadow form. He gave an imperceptible nod and, that quickly, we were back to being master and student and we might have been dueling in the gardens behind the Cathedral for all the difference our surroundings made.

At first, our duel seemed like a dance between us, a give and take of attack and deflect, each of us trying to relearn the intricate steps the other took. Just as I thought I had resettled into a rhythm that felt familiar, Coult sent an instant burst of shadow damage my way. I couldn't have avoided it if I tried and it left me feeling slightly stunned, although I could sense that it had been a strain on him as well.

A smile curved my lips. He had learned new things in the years I had been gone, but so had I. Dueling with Jyl had not been even remotely the same as it was with Coult since our styles and abilities were so different, but I had learned from her as well. I feinted in a way that would be misleading to anyone else who dealt in magic, spreading my arms wide and then bringing them together as though to channel the magic through the fingers I pointed at Coult. Then it was a quick sidestep and flick of the wrists to land a spell that worked much like Jyl's did, something small but that would do great damage over time.

Coult's obvious next move would be to dispel it, he flickered out of his Shadow form to do so and I was ready with a mental scream that had him wincing and defenseless in his vulnerable state.

As I had always done on the few occasions where I managed to gain the upper hand in our duels, I immediately backed off. Only if Coult were an enemy would I have taken advantage of the situation and finished him off in some way or another.

When he had recovered himself, Coult raised his head to regard me, dark eyes flashing with interest. "You've learned some new tricks."

I nodded. "And so have you."

He shrugged. "Yours seem to be better."

I only laughed and then waited for him to nod again.

We spent perhaps an hour dueling before I at last begged for a break. Despite Coult's modesty, he still was wily enough even with tricks I thought I knew to have beat me more times than I got the better of him.

I collapsed to the ground as I would have done following a duel with Coult at the Cathedral and was unsurprised when he settled to the ground near me in a more dignified fashion. However, the lecture on technique that I was expecting didn't come, even after I waited for several minutes.

I craned my neck to look at him and found him staring pensively down the road.

"Do you miss Blaide that much?" I asked, joking.

He glanced at me, suddenly all seriousness and distant politeness. "No. I was only thinking."

He didn't elaborate but returned his gaze to the road. I stared at him in confusion for a long moment and then shrugged, closing my eyes and lying back to bask in the warmth of the sun. It seemed desperately unfair that I should have to try to weather his violent mood swings and my heart beat painfully in my chest at this latest bout of implied rejection. But I found, as I resolutely pushed these thoughts away, that I was getting better shoving both thought and feeling to the side where he was concerned.

All was silent and I concentrated on the feeling of the warmth on my face and the slight coolness of the earth below me until at last I fell gently into sleep.

When I awoke, it was to hear voices nearby. One that I didn't know was speaking most clearly, saying a goodbye to someone else. Then Coult's voice sounded and I listened as he bade the other speaker thanks and farewell. I wondered idly how long I had been asleep and whether I should bestir myself to open my eyes, but before I had gotten very far with either line of thought, I heard another voice addressing Coult and my eyes popped open.

"What's Aeri doing with a cloak on her head?" Blaide asked, his voice light and teasing.

"Sleeping," Coult replied. "She went out pretty quickly, so I thought I should just cover her up so she wouldn't get burned."

That explained the darkness, I thought, smiling. I was just about to stir to announce my wakefulness when Blaide continued.

"How has she been since you've been awake? I've been worried about her."

If _they_ were going to talk about me, _I_ was going to be still. Suddenly it seemed I could not be quiet enough.

"How do you mean?" Coult asked, sounding surprised at the question. There was the barest trace of coolness in his voice.

"She wasn't eating or sleeping much in the past weeks." Blaide sighed. "In truth, I was far more concerned about leaving her to watch over herself than I was anything else. I asked Dahl to check in on her, but it is a relief that you are well again."

Coult made no immediate reply to this but I could feel my cheeks flaming red. Why didn't Blaide just tell Coult I was still in love with him and kill me of embarrassment right then and there?

"I had no idea," Coult murmured at last. "She has been eating well enough, but this morning I had to pull her out of bed. Perhaps I should have let her sleep."

Under the cover of the cloak, I bit my lip. Coult certainly had been the cause of several lost meals and many poor night's sleeps, but not all of that had been for the same reasons.

"How long has she been sleeping now?"

"A few hours."

I was startled to hear the reply and from the low whistle Blaide loosed, I could tell he was as well.

"Perhaps this is too much for her," he muttered.

There was a pregnant pause and then Coult spoke again. "Perhaps we could make arrangements for her to stay here. I am willing to continue on to find Hanani without her. If he has the knowledge we seek and is willing to part from it, there is no reason I could not learn it." He voice sounded tight as he spoke of Hanani and I wondered, not for the first time, who this man was and how Coult knew him and what it was that lay between the two men that Coult's voice dripped with disdain on the rare occasions the other man's name was mentioned.

"Maybe so," Blaide muttered. "But to tell you the truth, I cannot see Aeri giving up on Cennerun like that. She would want to go."

"They were close then?"

"Oh, very."

Coult sighed. "Well, I suppose we might as well wake Aeri now. You look like you could use some food and some rest yourself. I have some thoughts on what we might do if she refuses to stay behind, but now that I'm aware of the problem we can both look after her."

I scowled at that and then hastily arranged my features to make it appear as though I were sleeping. A moment later, two sets of footsteps approached and someone knelt beside me.

"Aeri," Blaide called my name softly, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Wake up, Sweetheart."

"Blaide?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound groggy. And then, as though suddenly coming to full awareness, I sat up and threw the cloak off my face, blinking in the sudden light of the sun. "Blaide! You're back!" I threw my arms around him, hugging him enthusiastically.

Just behind him, I thought I could see Coult glowering.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry to those I lied to about how soon I expected to get this chapter published. Although I had this chapter's content in my mind, it was surpisingly hard to get down. Hopefully the next one won't take so long!


	25. Chapter 25

Several days after Blaide's return and Coult's recovery, I was standing at the rail of a ship watching the shoreline disappear from view. It was a compromise between Coult's desire that I should stay ensconced in an inn and my desire that I should be the one to make the journey and pay whatever price was necessary so that I could in some way make up my failure to Cennerun.

Taking this part of the journey by ship had actually lengthened our overall travel time by about two weeks. It was much less direct than going by land would have been, but supposedly we would run into fewer perils than the road had presented us with.

I watched the water surge below me and felt nothing but doubt.

Nothing but doubt and a clenching in my gut. I turned my gaze swiftly back to the horizon, hoping that I would get used to the rocking motion of the ship before too long.

Sighing at this latest turn of events, I allowed my mind to carry me back to the evening of the day Blaide had returned. After overhearing Blaide and Coult's brief conversation it hadn't come as a surprise to me when, over dinner, Coult suggested that he might go on alone.

"I don't think so," I objected coolly. Perverseness led me to ask the next question. "Why would you even suggest such a thing?"

He had exchanged a look with Blaide. "Blaide is concerned about your health," he prevaricated.

I cocked an eyebrow.

"We both are."

"As I recall," I countered smoothly, having already had enough time to formulate my response to this proposal, "I am not the one who was in a coma recently." Blaide's lips quirked upwards in a smile and I fixed him with a stern look as well. "Nor was I bashed over the head with a rock recently. There is nothing the matter with _me_ and if _you two_ can keep out of trouble, I might not have so many distractions to keep me from eating or sleeping properly."

Just that easily, I had won the battle. Trust Coult to figure out some way to win the war.

The boat rocked under me again, turning my stomach as sour as my thoughts. A moment later, I had to lean over the rail, keeping in mind the captain's friendly warning to heed the direction of the wind.

Grimacing as I dabbed gingerly at my mouth with the back of my hand, I became aware of a presence nearby. I turned my head slightly to discover Coult standing a few paces down from me, his eyes also on the horizon. The sea breeze lifted and toyed with his long hair and I found myself swallowing deeply.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stay angry with the man.

Turning my eyes away, I resumed my study of the shoreline, now just barely visible as a smudge against the sky. We sailed north in silence.

The time aboard ship did prove to be rather uneventful. My stomach gradually adjusted to the pitch and roll of the deck and we were not attacked by pirates, caught in storms or otherwise imperiled. I was able to maintain a cordial distance with both Coult and Blaide and although the sailors often looked in my direction, their captain was strict enough that they kept to their tasks and left me in peace.

I spent my days walking the length of the deck, being careful to stay out of the way of any activity and spent at least an hour every afternoon dueling with Coult. When I was not doing those two things, I kept to my small hole of a cabin and to my thoughts.

For all the idyllic nature of this leg of the journey, I do believe had we been at sea any longer than we were I might have gone a bit mad from the tedium.

Stepping back ashore felt strange to my legs and the sailors laughed at me as I departed, held steady by Blaide's hand underneath my elbow. Our horses and few provisions were offloaded swiftly and with only the barest of pauses at the fishing village's marketplace for supplies and the news all travelers sought, we set back off.

In only a few hours, the journey resumed something of its former feeling of freedom. The road was far less intimate than a room at an inn or the confines of a ship could ever be and Coult and I resumed our polite distance from each other. These weeks on the road were also uneventful for the most part and we reached the northern town of Isainn just as spring faded and summer bloomed.

We were in mountainous country now, with tall and fragrant pines surrounding the road as we ascended. As each day passed, Coult grew more and more grim.

"Hanani should still be in these parts," he disclosed a few days before we hit Isainn. "I doubt it has grown too remote for him."

Blaide and I exchanged glances at the cryptic statement, but as Coult did not seem to want to discuss anything relating to Hanani neither of us pressed him for an explanation.

We arrived late in the day at Isainn and found a very small community of farmers and trappers. They did boast a small inn, but it clearly made most of its trade from selling goods to the local townsfolk, for the store on the first floor had a few people browsing its wares as we requested a room for the next several nights.

Once we had gained our room, a cramped affair made worse by the fact that we were all to share it, Coult brusquely dismissed Blaide and myself to find something to eat for dinner. He was going to ask a few questions around town to gather what news he could of the mysterious Hanani .

Once again, Coult's very bearing seemed to forbid either of us asking any further questions. Blaide and I purchased a poor dinner from the inn's serving room and ate it in silence. The sense of excitement that had been rising in me as we had approached our final destination was now thoroughly dampened.

_What if we had come all this way for nothing?_

I refused to let the question past my lips but that didn't keep it from circling my thoughts on endless repeat.

After we had finished eating, Blaide and I returned to our room in silence and made desultory conversation for another few hours. Coult did not return before sleep claimed me, and I went to my dreams fitfully, my mind filled with foreboding.

In the morning, I awoke to the sound of rain drumming overhead on the roof. I sat up and glanced around the dim room, relieved to see that Coult had eventually made his way back. He looked tense, even in his sleep and I redoubled worrying and wondering what it was about Hanani that had Coult so on edge.

Not wishing to disturb either of the men in the room, I lay back against my flat pillow and stared at the ceiling, hardly noticing when the room grew slightly brighter with the coming of morning. The rain drummed on steadily but did nothing to soothe me back to sleep. There seemed to be an implicit urgency in the sound that would not allow for rest.

At last, the men began stirring, one of them disturbing the other as they shared a mattress. Within a few minutes, both were awake and stretching. I tried not to stare, but I couldn't help but dart glances in Coult's direction every few moments. He looked tired and unkempt, his hair in wild disarray and several days behind on shaving. My thoughts of Hanani and Cennerun fled in the face of my fierce desire to somehow care for him, to see him happy and at ease.

After a bit of initial awkwardness amongst us all, we managed to settle back into some semblance of our morning routine. Within a quarter hour, we were dressed and headed downstairs in hopes of a better quality of breakfast than dinner had been the night before. In this, we were disappointed.

By unspoken consent, we waited until we had settled around a table and put in our orders for a meal to the slovenly man who waited on us. Coult eyed the man as he retreated to the kitchens and then waited a few moments longer before he sighed heavily and opened the conversation.

"Hanani is still in the area," he started. "His place is a bit out of town, but easy enough to reach." He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and then cleared his throat. "I've been debating since Stormwind whether or not it would be advisable for anyone other than myself to see him. He is… not a good person.

"However, I know him well enough to believe that he will want to hear firsthand our reason for coming and in that event it would be safer for us to go in numbers."

Blaide and I exchanged a quick glance and I was opening my mouth to speak even as Blaide beat me to the question that had been on our minds with increasing frequency in the past few days. "Who is this Hanani to you, Coult?"

Coult's lips compressed into a thin line, but he looked aggrieved rather than annoyed. "He's my father," he said stiffly, and then sealed his lips again, as though holding back from saying anything more.

"Your father?" I repeated. "But then-"

"Do not ask about it," Coult warned. "Our past would make your relationship with your family look wonderful in comparison."

Chastened, I sat back, lowering my eyes in embarrassment. For as much as that answer explained Coult's recent behavior, it also invited a dozen other questions that I was clearly not welcome to ask. They ran through my mind anyhow, speculations about Coult's power and the sympathies he had shown for my familial situation.

Another part of my mind wondered at how I would feel at going back to my family, a group of people I had not missed in my years apart from them. I had long since grown out of my childish hurts and frustrations with them, but the very thought of returning to that farm made me squirm in discomfort. Whatever things existed between Coult and his father were clearly not forgotten or small matters. I was struck anew at how much Coult had sacrificed to come along on this quest with me, to save a man he neither knew nor cared about.

His motivations were a mystery to me. He clearly didn't want to face his father and there were no inducements offered for him to accompany us since he practically hated me and, when Coult had agreed to help, Blaide had been a stranger.

"You should both keep silent as much as possible," Coult advised us now. "Especially about the extent of your powers." He fixed me with a look that made me think the warning had been more for me. "Hanani has always craved power above everything and there is nothing he would not do to obtain more."

He paused as the waiter brought us our food, slinging the plates onto the table with a carelessness that threatened to spill half their contents onto the grimy table.

I waited only for him to get a few steps away before muttering under my breath about my eagerness to leave Isainn far behind.

Blaide and Coult didn't comment but I thought I caught the ghost of a nod from Coult. My heart tugged in my chest again and I impulsively bent my magic in his direction, even knowing that it could do nothing to in and of itself for his emotional state. But he sensed it and flicked me a small smile that seemed to convey thanks before he bent to his meal.

We spoke little throughout the rest of the hurried meal, focusing instead on choking down the bland offering and doing what we could to taste as little of it as possible.

Then it was time to go petition Hanani for his aid and I found myself suddenly breathless with renewed anticipation. With Coult's warnings and mood still fresh in my mind, I worked to display what I hoped was a passive visage. _After all_, I reminded myself as I swung into my saddle, _Hanani might very well not help at all_.

An eternity and a breath later, we were approaching Hanani's dwelling, a smallish cottage that could have housed a doting grandmother or a newly married couple but which seemed unlikely to harbor a man as grasping and evil as Coult had implied. Coult frowned at it, but did not seem surprised by its appearance.

"Remember what I said about saying as little as possible," he warned as we dismounted in the yard before the door. He had been punctuating our entire ride out with such reminders and dire mutterings. He had frightened me then, but looking at the cottage, I began to wonder whether he was exaggerating his father's bad qualities.

Stepping up to the door, Coult rapped on it firmly, his face a mask of calm that I knew was forced. I looked to Blaide and caught a glimmer of puzzlement in his eyes. He was also wondering at Coult's description, but I knew he would never voice it.

At length, the door opened to reveal a man who looked so much like Coult that he might have been an older brother. There was more gray in this man's hair and his face was more heavily lined but they had the same dark eyes and the same facial structure. Hanani was, I decided, not an unattractive man. This made it even more impossible for me to believe Coult's account.

"Coulter," Hanani greeted his son, even his voice sounding much like his son's. His tone was faintly sardonic, but not remotely surprised. "I thought you had informed me you were never going to see me again."

From my place at Coult's side, I could easily see the way his eyes narrowed and the firm set of his jaw as he clenched his teeth.

"Believe me, it was my intention not to do so."

"And who are these people?" Hanani asked, swinging his gaze to take Blaide and me in. He seemed to ignore Coult's obvious dislike, relaxing against his doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. "Brought a wife home to meet me, have you?"

Coult's voice grew icy as my own cheeks flamed red. "Hardly that. This young woman came to the Cathedral seeking assistance for a friend. Blaide accompanied her for safety."

I couldn't help but notice that my name was not provided, along with anything that indicated Coult had known me or been my mentor.

Hanani made a scoffing sound, straightening from his relaxed posture and eyeing me more keenly. "Don't take me for a fool, boy," he said to his son. "But I can see you are trying to protect her from me." He leered briefly, making me shiver in response.

"You might as well all come in," Hanani continued, hardly missing a beat and turning his back to all of us as he moved to go back inside his cottage. "If nothing else it should be interesting to hear what it is that made you forswear your vows, boy. Oh, and I have another sister for you to meet, while you're here."

Having delivered all of this in a perfectly offhand manner, it took me a moment to catch the meaning of his words. When I did, I turned to gape at Coult who was frozen with some emotion – rage or shock, I couldn't tell.

I could sense a storm brewing inside of Coult, one of magic and power. He set his jaw and strode after his father, a man clearly heading to do battle.

Feeling suddenly small and frightened myself, I darted a look to Blaide for support, but he had also turned tense, his eyes fixated on a window left of the door. Bewildered, I looked to it even as we all obediently followed Hanani into his house and was shocked to see the face of the mysterious mute girl smirking back at me.


	26. Chapter 26

I woke to a golden glow of light with the scents of mint and lavender hanging thick in the air around me. A babble of voices filled my ears and I frowned in confusion.

Something niggled at the back of my mind. I shouldn't be sleeping. It was far too bright out for that. And something more. There had been an argument, something about danger. Was the argument still ongoing? If so, why had I fallen asleep in the middle of it?

Sitting up, I groaned at the way my head hurt. The light was bright enough that I could only squint.

"Quiet!" A voice barked out the command, making me freeze in place. The voice was familiar. Coult in a temper again? No. There was urgency in that tone but no anger. And it was Blaide, not Coult.

I peered blearily around, sensing movement more than seeing or hearing it. My head was pounding so that I couldn't think. A hand settled on my shoulder and I turned to see Blaide gazing down on me, relief marking his whole face.

"Aeri," he exclaimed quietly. "How do you feel, Love?"

"My head hurts," I told him. Even as I spoke the words I attempted to tap my wellspring of power. It was so faint and weak that I quickly abandoned the effort. "What happened?"

Blaide gave me a sharp look.

"I told you she would be well enough," another voice sniffed before Blaide could explain. "A little confused, but that will pass."

I looked in the direction of the speaker when he began to talk, unable to place his voice. It was Hanani, Coult's father. He knelt on the floor, but it was clear that only Coult's dagger at his throat had anything to do with the posture. Even with his very life being threatened it was obvious that the older man would not deign to show anything other than his accustomed haughtiness.

"Shut up, you," Coult growled, jerking his blade closer to his father's throat.

His gaze met mine and I flinched unwillingly at the anger that shone there.

Hanani subsided and I closed my eyes, as much to avoid Coult's glare as I did in relief as Blaide's healing light sluiced over me, easing the pounding at my temples and making it easier to breathe deeply.

"What happened?" I asked again, my voice only a whisper.

There was a hesitation throughout the room and then Blaide touched me gently on the forehead, his hand moving to caress my face. "Aeri, you died."

"Oh," I said faintly, as the room seemed to spin.

"We need to leave," Coult's voice cut through the fog that I would have more than happy to succumb to. "Now. Can we manage?"

I struggled to get my eyes back open, murmuring, "I can manage."

Coult made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a cross between a snort and a curse. "Blaide, carry her," he commanded.

I felt myself being lifted and wondered if I was as light to Blaide as I thought I must be. My own body seemed insubstantial.

Danger seemed to crackle in the air so I opened my eyes and watched languidly from Blaide's arms. A woman walked into view, her face grim and looking vaguely as if she would protest. She advanced on Coult, pulling a knife from her belt as she approached. At the sight, I began to struggle rather weakly against Blaide's hold on me, my ability to scream the words of warning snatched away from me through sheer terror.

Blaide only held me tighter, as though he could not see the danger that threatened Coult. I continued in my weak struggles, gasping, until the woman stepped up beside Coult and slowly moved to hold her own dagger against Hanani's throat.

Calming only slightly, I at last recognized who she was – the same woman who had put Coult into his strange coma. This was enough to set off a round of hysteria and without realizing it, I began to cry in terror.

Speaking between gritted teeth, Coult looked up at me as he backed away from his father and the woman. "Get her out."

Blaide turned in obedience and I twisted wildly in his arms, craning my neck to keep Coult within my sight. He faced the pair as Blaide carried me through a doorway. "I expect to never see either of you ever again," Coult growled. "Ever."

And then he was striding away, his face remote as though concentrating very hard on some difficult question. It set his face in familiar lines of sternness. I sagged in relief as he put distance between the pair and himself.

In a moment, Blaide was stepping outside with me in his arms, Coult right on our heels. Wasting no time, Coult strode past us, moving quickly. He threw himself into his saddle and then held out his arms. Blaide passed me up with some mild trouble and then was out of my line of sight, presumably to mount his own horse.

Dazed at how quickly things were moving, I was first bemused at finding myself cradled in Coult's arms. He looked down at me gravely, his long hair loose and failing forward. Without thinking, I reached up a hand to touch it.

"Comfortable?"

I nodded and he made a curt nod back before he turned to look for Blaide. "Let's go. Quickly."

A strange noise filled the air, indescribable in the way it seemed to change and murmur and sing. It was the hiss of a fire and the singing of a choir, the tinkle of bells and the roar of an inferno far distant. It was the wind sighing through the trees and it was the sharp sound of ice breaking.

As we rode away at something very close to a gallop, I could see the ground in front of the cabin glowing like a bed of golden coals.

"They'll be free of me soon," Coult called to Blaide. I could feel the words reverberate in his chest with a rumble.

"My spell should last some minutes," came Blaide's answer.

I understood enough of our need for haste that I wanted to tell them I could ride my own horse. Coult's wouldn't last long at this pace under a double load. But I was so tired that I knew I would never mange to keep my own seat.

A thought occurred to me and I giggled. Somehow, Coult heard the sound and asked, "What is it?" in a sharp voice.

"Being dead takes a lot out of a person," I told him, giggling again. I was probably still laughing to myself as I slipped back into in the realm of the unconscious.

* * *

It was the sharp sting of a slap across my face that woke me some time later. I threw my hands up in defense, an incoherent cry on my lips. It hadn't hurt exactly, but the heat of the slap lingered in my cheek.

"Ow," I complained, placing my own hand against it as I sat up.

Coult loomed over me, eyes dark with what looked like barely controlled fury. I swallowed the other complaints I had been about to make and satisfied myself with a hard look in his direction as I began to take stock of things.

I felt much improved and was able to clearly recall the details of our escape from Hanani. Whatever had happened between our arrival there and our departure was still something of a hole in my memory. Had I truly been dead?

A quick glance around as I tried to repress a shiver at that thought showed me that we were stopped, apparently for some time. I had been laid on my cloak next to a small fire and there was a collection of firewood gathered and stacked somewhat haphazardly nearby. The horses – mine and Coult's – were tethered nearby. Of Blaide or his mount I could see no sign.

I opened my mouth to ask about his whereabouts, caught a glimpse of Coult's thunderous face again and clamped my mouth shut. He saw my intent and my change of mind and nodded grimly, looking as though he were about to erupt and had only wanted the excuse of silencing me to go on a true rampage.

Swallowing hard, sighing internally as I wondered what I had done _this_ time to trigger his temper, I looked hastily away. Tears pricked at my eyes and I blinked fiercely.

"How do you feel?" Coult asked a moment later, surprising me. He sounded… civil, if not quite soft.

"Much better," I answered tightly, not looking at him.

"Good," was all Coult said at first, sounding so mild that I turned back to eye him suspiciously. It was a mistake of grand proportions. His look was no less fierce and this time he fixed me with it, as surely as if he were pinning me to a wall. I could not look away, desperately though I wanted to. "So I suppose you can tell me now just what in the name of all the thundering, blazing hells you were thinking pulling that stupid, childish stunt!"

His fury sparked my own and I blazed immediately back at him. "Do you enjoy being cruel to me for the sake of it? You… _you ass_!"

He roared right over me, hardly seeming to hear my words. "If I am cruel it is only because you are so spoiled and ignorant and heedless of anyone who might know better than you do that you won't bloody listen!"

I scrambled to my feet, looking down on him with my hands fisted on my hips before he rose, unfairly taking my temporary advantage of height from me. We glowered at each other as I shrieked back at him. "I am not a child! And whatever it is I did this time that was so stupid by your lights, I don't even remember. So why don't you quit sulking about it and just tell me how I've fallen short of your perfection this time!"

Eyes snapping dangerous sparks, he took a step closer to me. I almost backed away but then steeled myself. He bent to stick his face in mine, hissing his next words between his teeth. "Sulking am I?" He sneered at me, mouth twisting. "Don't remember, do you? I can see how such a small thing as sticking your neck on the bloody chopping block and having the most dangerous man of my acquaintance kill you on the bare promise of his agreement to teach someone else the spells to resurrect you would be so easily forgotten."

The sentence was so long and so garbled that I could only blink at him. "_What_?"

Coult moved suddenly, violently. I staggered back in fear of being hit, though he had moved away from me, throwing his hands to the sky and clenching them in fists. He looked dangerous and I was as afraid of him now as I had been when he had backhanded me so many years ago. More so, for he truly looked as though he could do murder.

Whirling away from me, he turned to the nearest pine tree and hit it twice. The sound of anger and frustration he made was nothing I could put words to and then he rounded back on me, seemingly unaware of his scraped and bleeding hands.

I hoped to hell they hurt.

"You," he said, biting off the words and advancing on me with menacing slowness. "_You_ asked Hanani to kill you. _You_ put your life in the hands of an untrustworthy monster. _You_ ignored me, ignored Blaide, ignored _everything_ but what _you_ wanted."

I was backing away from him, my heart pounding so madly that it seemed a staccato counterpoint to his measured words.

"You let him kill you, you stupid child. Because he promised to teach someone the spells to bring you back from the dead."

At his calling me a stupid child again, something in me snapped. We were not very far apart and I swiftly closed the distance, kicking Coult in the shin as hard as I could. I was wearing heavy boots and he bent double to grasp at his leg.

"I'm not dead now, am I?" I demanded loudly over his string of curses. "So clearly it worked."

He glared murderously at me, starting to straighten back up. He opened his mouth and I slapped him full across the face. "If you hate me so much it's a wonder you didn't just leave me dead. Do me the favor of leaving me in peace."

And then I fled. He did not pursue.

* * *

Of the trip back to Stormwind there is very little to say. We avoided all towns and main roads until we reached the sea. If Hanani or his daughter – a relation we had learned of during our encounter with them – pursued us, we never had any sign of it.

A great deal had apparently come out of that confrontation in Hanani's home. I could never remember more than vague details of most of it, but Blaide filled me in during Coult's absences, which were many.

Hanani was a self-styled scholar, but his methods of learning and cultivating magic were warped at best. When he and his first wife had produced Coult and Coult himself had proved to be innately powerful, Hanani had begun to wonder whether he couldn't produce even more powerful offspring through breeding with women who also had magical abilities.

He had left Coult's mother and, though he had remained married to the unfortunate woman, had begun seducing and manipulating other women into his bed. The Lady Anuriel, Coult's half sister, was a product of one such encounter.

Hanani had spent much of his time cultivating Coult's considerable abilities and had eventually revealed too much of his goals with his son – a son who had ever been loyal to his mother and who had been old enough to understand what his father's actions had done to that woman. When his mother died, far too young, emotionally shattered at the betrayals of the man she had loved, Coult had turned against his father.

Hanani's other daughter, the woman we had thought mute, served her father's purposes almost without question. With two of his children turned against him, he had been careful to keep his last one more carefully molded. A half-wild creature who had been raised apart from people by a near madman, Shana had used her own considerable magical skills against Coult, knowing him to be her half brother. It was her hatred of their father's first disappointment that had placed him in that strange coma-like spell. Hanani claimed he had not known of it, but the man spoke mostly lies.

These revelations aside, I had come too far to turn away from the goal I had sought. Blaide told me I argued most ardently against everyone's objections until at last Hanani had agreed with amusement to teach the spell of resurrection. When he had mentioned needing a corpse, Coult and I had argued bitterly over who it should be.

Blaide did not tell me how I won the argument and I did not wish to know what words I had found to fling at Coult to get him to stand aside long enough for me to allow Hanani to kill me.

Hanani had evidently used the opportunity to goad Coult into a fury. It had been an action much to his detriment, according to what Blaide recounted to me later. While I had been lifeless and insensible, Hanani had spoken at length of the power he had sensed in me and had mused upon the possibility of not teaching anyone the spell to bring me back to life. Blaide and Coult would leave eventually and then perhaps he might try for a fourth child.

"He almost seemed to grow taller," Blaide had told me, voice still awed by the power Coult had displayed. "I cannot say all of what happened then, since it was all shadow magic and only knowing the Light, I don't know how it all worked. But he had both Hanani and Shana on their knees in moments and then turning on each other." He shuddered at the retelling and I could not blame him.

Controlling two separate minds at once as well as his own? It was unthinkably powerful. Even if that was not precisely what he had done, to take on and dominate two very powerful foes as quickly as Blaide had said he did was nothing short of miraculous.

I wished I could have seen it. Though I could not help but pale when I realized that he had also managed to bring me back to life while holding a knife at his father's throat and keeping his half sister under his command.

His rage must have been astounding. Given the history he had with his father, I could at least partially understand where that torrent of emotion had come from. More than likely he had also channeled his hatred of me into it.

It was a point I pondered often as we traveled.

Both of my companions now knew the proper incantations, but since it had been Coult who had brought me back to life successfully, it was agreed that he would remain with us long enough for us to return to Lord Halvar's lands and see Cennerun returned to life, if it were possible. He had been in the grave many weeks.

Compared to our trip northward, the journey home was exceedingly dull by comparison. We sailed most of the way, stopping only once to travel a handful of days on shore from one coastal city to another since there were no ships bound for Stormwind for some weeks from the port we had landed in.

During all this time, Coult and I avoided each other assiduously. I rarely saw him, even trapped on the small confines of the same ship. Perhaps he meant to pretend I was dead. Even on the road he ranged either far ahead or behind where Blaide and I traveled together. When we camped for the night, he spent a ridiculous amount of time and effort in finding firewood or anything else that might we need. Anything to keep his distance from me. I did not comment on it to anyone and the one time Blaide tried to raise the topic between us, I firmly refused to allow him to do so.

Weeks later, we at last reached the end of our journey as we rode onto Halvar's lands.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, um, hi there guys. Nothing like half a year to help you forget about a story, right? If it helps, I moved cross-country in that time and am still only temporarily settled and still looking for a job. But with deep and profound thanks from me to Vexating, I was reminded of this at a time when I am actually quite given over to writing like a fiend. And we're very, very near to the end. So I am motivated to finish this up quickly.

To everyone still hanging on, thank you. I'm sorry. And I hope this does not completely disappoint.


	27. Chapter 27

Arriving back at Lord Halvar's holding was not quire the homecoming I had expected. At first glance, everything seemed much the same but I kept stumbling over small and unexpected changed everywhere I looked.

Jyl and Lord Halvar were the biggest of those changes, Jyl with her swelling belly and Halvar with his soft-headed doting on her. They both appeared happy. More than happy. I was glad for them but each look at their radiance together served as a sharp reminder of Coult's disdain for me and the frigid distance we kept from each other.

And I was frightened now that we had reached the end of this journey. The worry that it might all have been for nothing, that Cennerun would be beyond helping and that after tonight I should never see Coult again. Was the sort of love I held for Cennerun – that of a sister for a brother – worth the love I had for Coult? Did my love as a woman for him as a man even _matter_ when he hated me with all the considerable force of his personality?

I had thought I had fretted over these things before, as we had come ever closer to Halvar's lands. But as we rode into the keep, were greeted warmly and a feast ordered for that night in our honor, and then as we rode out again, our small party augmented by Jyl, Halvar and a spare mount for Cennerun, I knew that my dread could not possibly grow more icy.

The ride to Cennerun's grave was made in respectful silence. I was certain only that we all doubted the outcome. Only Jyl, of all of us, seemed sanguine. But then _she_ had died and been revived the first night I had met her. The fact that her trick of storing part of her soul away was vastly different than what we intended today for Cennerun seemed not to occur to her. If it did, she showed no concern over the matter.

She was not cavalier, of course. Only confident.

Cennerun's body had been moved from his original grave once I had expressed my intention of seeking the knowledge of how to bring him back to life. It was ghoulish in the extreme but we all feared he would have decomposed too far and that even if death might be reversed, his flesh might not be restored. Hanani had claimed not to know.

We arrived within half an hour to the caves where Cennerun's body had been moved. There was some effort needed to unseal the entrance and then we all went wordlessly inside. Looking suitably grim, Coult took his place nearest the body. He looked as though he wished to caution us before beginning but seemed to realize there was no real need for it. We all knew not to hope.

There was no ceremony. Coult concentrated and then began to gather his magic. I could not see anything, but in the way magic-users could, I was able to sense the general idea of what he was doing and how. The sheer complexity of it and the amount of skill and strength it took was staggering. I paled all over again, thinking incredulously that he had been able to bring me back to life and hold two people under his will at once. It should not have been possible, but Blaide had no reason to lie about it.

We all breathed shallowly as we waited. The cave was more musty than anything by this point, but with undertones of decay. My stomach was clenched and not all of it was out of trepidation.

Suddenly, a great glow of pure light seemed to hover over Cennerun's body and Coult swayed slightly as though dizzy. Expectation settled over us all, but nothing happened for several long moments.

"I have done what I can," Coult said, voice hoarse.

We waited another minute before Halvar at last cleared his throat and turned to me. "I am sorry, Aeri," he said simply. I started to shake my head in denial before I found myself enveloped in his arms.

The gesture crumbled my refusal to believe and I was suddenly sobbing against Halvar's broad chest. In a moment, Blaide and Jyl were there too, offering soothing words and gestures of their own.

I heard none of it. _Felt_ none of it. There was only an endless storm of internal grief washing over me. We had failed.

They started to lead me away and out of a blurred corner of my eye I could see Coult still standing over the body of my best friend. He was frowning – at me, I realized dimly.

I did not want to see him ever again.

Taking a deep breath to hold my sobs back, I pulled away from Halvar and sidestepped Blaide's arms. In the next moment, gasps rose all around me. I darted away as swiftly and soundlessly as I might, faded away again. Hiding again.

My name rose as a cry behind me until I heard Coult interject sharply, "She will only run away. Don't bother shouting for her."

That he was right made no difference to my flight but it drove another stab of pain straight through me. Unwilling to think about either Coult or Cennerun, I pushed all thought aside and simply fled.

I ran as far as my stamina and legs could carry me, blindly crashing through the wooded terrain. Slender branches whipped my face and body; I could not see them well enough to avoid them. I stumbled and fell more than a few times, until at last I could not summon the energy required to get my feet back under me.

Only then did the full raging torrent of my grief cut loose. Great sobs wracked me until I could not breathe, but even so I could not stop. Not for more time than I could judge. At length, my eyes feeling red and swollen and my head raging with a throbbing ache, I lifted myself from the forest floor and tried to gain my bearings.

The sun had slipped lower from its meridian than I would have guessed was possible. Wiping my face and nose with a sleeve, I staggered to my feet. _Hollow_ was the only word to describe how I felt as I stood. That void was swiftly filled with shame when I heard a soft, deliberate clearing of a throat behind me.

Whirling, I calmed somewhat as I saw it was Blaide sitting there. He had a slight vantage of height on me; I was near the foot of a slope and he had found a log to perch on.

"How long have you been there?"I asked, my voice thick.

He shrugged. "Long enough. It seemed best to let you do what you needed."

The way he spoke, so matter of fact, erased the remnants of shame I felt for being caught sobbing.

"I don't want to go back yet," I blurted.

"You take as much time as you need," Blaide replied placidly. "Everyone understands, Aeri."

I shook my head in denial. "No, they can't. He was like a brother to me. We both ran away from our pasts together – and we both saw each other at our very worst." My throat was tight and I was surprised to find I still had some tears left to cry after all. "He left his farm to protect me and I let him die. _I failed him_, Blaide."

He was on his feet so quickly I scarcely saw him move. "You can't believe that, Aeri." His voice was like a whip crack and he was striding toward me. His face was intent, pained.

Had he been anyone else, I might have been scrambling for distance. Had I felt any less as though I deserved _some_ censure for _something_ I would have refused to listen to him.

Blaide reached me and took one my hands in his. I almost jumped in surprise. He wasn't much for casual contact, no matter how friendly he was with a person.

"Did I ever tell you about my wife?"

If I had been surprised at Blaide's touch, his words shocked me. "Your wife?" I echoed stupidly. "No. I had no idea."

"Sit with me," he invited. "I'll tell you about her."

He led me back to the log he had been sitting on before and we settled onto it. A brief silence fell as Blaide seemed to collect his thoughts. Then, without preamble, he began:

"Her name was Mara and we grew up in the same town. As children, we sometimes played together, but one day when we had both grown up enough to think ourselves adults, I noticed her and it was like seeing her for the first time. She was beautiful.

"I pestered her nearly to her wit's end, she said, when I tried to come up with ways to be around her without her knowing how I felt about her. Eventually, somehow, she talked circles around me until I found myself blurting out that I thought I loved her. It was the most frightening experience of my young life to admit that. Until she neither laughed at me nor sent me away.

"A few years later, I married her. We were very happy for a time. Then one day we had an argument. Things got heated and she eventually stormed out. Night came and she still did not return home. I assumed she had gone to her parent's house and my own stubbornness set in, so I decided not to go after her.

"I cannot tell you how long or how very much I would come to regret that decision.

"Mara had not gone to her parents. She had gone up into the hills instead, presumably to walk and to think.

"We found her body two days later. She had been climbing a high path and fallen. Her neck was broken."

Blaide paused, drawing in a deep breath as though to fortify himself against emotion, though everything had been related in a steady voice thus far. He was looking at the ground as he spoke, now, still sitting there on the fallen log and holding my hands in his. My tears were flowing again, the grief of the world too much to comprehend.

"I tortured myself for years," he finally continued. "I blamed myself for her death. I had started the argument. I had decided not to go after her. And the argument had been so pointless and so had my stubborn pride."

He looked sideways at me, catching my eyes with his own. There was pain in them, but he kept on earnestly. "I started drinking. I stopped working. I drove away everyone I loved with my foul temper and my endless wallowing in self pity. In my darkest days, I thought about ending it all, killing myself. But then I would think that since I had killed Mara, I deserved to go on living in agony."

Tears were streaming down his face now but he seemed ignorant of them.

"Aeri, when I say I can understand what you are going through, I mean it. But I was wrong to blame myself for Mara's death, just as you are wrong to blame yourself for Cennerun's. Yes, we made choices that contributed and that were poor. I was stubborn. You hesitated. But they made their choices as well, Aeri.

"I didn't force Mara to go walking. I didn't push her from her path. You didn't force Cennerun to fight. You didn't stab him yourself.

"I almost ruined my life blaming myself for Mara's death and I _cannot_ watch you do the same thing, Aeri. Cennerun wouldn't blame you any more than I do. So you must not blame yourself. Mourn him, but don't make your own life a sacrifice to his memory."

It was the most I had ever heard Blaide say at once and the most emotion I had ever seen from the stalwart man.

Slowly, I nodded and then we collapsed into each other, our grief and tears mingling for those we had loved and lost.

* * *

It was dusk when we finally made it back to the keep, riding in on the horses that Blaide had thoughtfully brought along with him when he followed me. The feast was underway, but there was a more than subdued air to the whole affair, between Cennerun being still dead and Blaide and I having disappeared.

On our arrival, we were greeted warmly by those who had missed us earlier, and words of sympathy were whispered in our ears along with those of greeting. Now I was truly out of tears, or so it seemed, because not a single one leaked down my face as I was kindly buffeted by well wishers.

There were places for us at the high table and at Blaide's gentle urging we sat to eat. I had not thought I could rouse enough interest in myself to care about eating, but the plate set before me proved to be tempting and I was soon absorbed in the food.

Jyl and Halvar were at the table, of course, and they had invited Coult to join them as well. The three of them were speaking when I approached and both Jyl and Halvar had warm greetings for me. Coult looked at me, expressionless, and I pointedly turned away from him.

After a few attempts to draw me into conversation on Jyl and Halvar's parts, it was at last established that I couldn't bring myself to be responsive and so was soon left to concentrate on my meal. I half listened to the conversation around me, but couldn't summon an interest in the exchange on how our journey had gone and what had occurred at the keep in the interim.

Jyl was the first to leave the table, claiming exhaustion and patting her round belly meaningfully as she excused herself. I seized upon the excuse and bade the table at large a good night.

Before I could get away, Halvar leapt to his feet and caught me up in another fierce hug, saying how glad he was that I was back and informing me that my room had been kept for me. When he released me, it was Blaide's turn to gather me up and whisper in my ear, "Remember, Aeri, what I said."

I smiled at both of them, the expression wobbly but genuine. And then I rushed away without sparing so much as a glance for Coult. He would be leaving early the next morning and I would sleep until noon at least. There would be no awkward farewell and I would carry the sting of his continued rejection with me as an antidote against the love I felt for him.

Just as I reached my door, he called my name softly enough that I might have pretended not to have heard him. But my traitorous heart couldn't bear not seeing him one last time and so I turned slowly, reluctantly.

"Will you always be running from me, Aeri?" he asked as he drew near. "Will you always be running from everyone?"

I lifted my chin and willed myself not to cry. "I will always run from where I am not wanted."

He stopped in his tracks and started to shake his head. "How can you-" he started to demand but I interrupted.

"I suppose I ought to thank you for the sacrifices you made on Cennerun's behalf. I am not unmindful of the time or distress that journey caused you. I am still willing to pay you for your troubles."

"I don't want your money," he rejoined impatiently.

"My gratitude then."

He nodded as if accepting it. "I am sorry for you," he said then, closing the distance between us. "That it was all for naught and that you lost someone you loved."

A wild urge to laugh nearly overwhelmed me. I had lost Cennerun months ago but I had certainly lost Coult all over again. But I also nodded my acceptance.

"I hope you will have an easy journey back to Stormwind. Please send my greetings to Lady Anuriel. She, at least, should be happy to have you back along with your new knowledge."

"Yes. We will have much to decide about how or whether or when to teach this knowledge to others."

I could think of nothing to say to that, so I nodded again and lifted my hand to the latch of my door. This whole conversation had turned so stilted and strange; it was as though Coult and I were already chance-met strangers.

He seemed to hesitate and then a gentle smile overtook his face, softening the stern lines and sending my heart racing to see it. Stretching out a hand, he brushed his fingers gently along my cheek. "Peace to you, Aeri, and a happy life. Know you are welcome at the Cathedral whenever you might wish it."

I blinked in surprise and my mind raced for something to say in reply. Before I could summon up anything at all, he withdrew his hand and walked a few paces backwards before adding, "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," I whispered to his back, and stood frozen until he had been out of sight for several minutes. Then I laid my own hand against my skin where his hand had been and sighed regretfully, playing over his words in my mind.

Perhaps he didn't hate me after all, but he had a very odd sort of charity. At length, I shook myself out of my stupor and went to bed.

In the morning, as promised, he had gone.

* * *

**AN:** And so we reach the end of their journey together and nearly the end of the story. I have some tweaking to do to the last chapter but it's more or less ready to go. There may be an epilogue in the offing, as well. So tell me, are you all about instant gratification or should I wait a few days to post the last chapter?

Thanks to all who read and reviewed.


	28. Chapter 28

Of the next few months, I will say little. I remember them only as a blur of days, punctuated with a few bright events but overlaid with a sort of soft sorrow. I learned to stop blaming myself for Cennerun's death, helped along by Blaide's encouragement and the complete lack of blame from Lord Halvar or Jyl.

In so doing, I became more like my old self, though much tempered with sorrow. And in that sense of rediscovering who I was, I found that this life no longer suited me the way it once had. The sense of being tucked away and remote no longer made me feel safe so much as it made me feel cloistered.

My restlessness grew in small stages until all my friends took it upon themselves, singly and without consulting each other, to speak with me about my direction or purpose. Blaide was the first and I assured him that I thought it would pass. Jyl was second and upon finding out that Blaide hadn't put her up to it, I began to wonder what my friends were seeing.

Halvar was third and told me in a gruff sort of way that if even a crabby old man such as himself could see that I was pining away for something else in staying, then I ought to go and find whatever it was I needed.

"You're welcome to stay here, of course," he concluded. "We love you dearly. But that's the very reason you should go find whatever it is that will make you happy. We'd rather see you happy and away than keep you here sad and restless."

Coming from Halvar, who was indeed a crusty sort of old man, the words carried weight. Within a few weeks I had a plan – a fragment of a plan, and no notion what to do if it didn't work out. Stifling my many fears and doubts, I packed and bade everyone farewell, promising to write as soon as I had a new place to call home.

Then, heart pounding erratically in my chest, I set out.

* * *

I moved through the corridors of the cathedral feeling eminently self-conscious, wishing for some reflective surface so that I could check my appearance one last time before facing Coult. I had stayed in an inn in Stormwind the night before, feeling it important to take special care with my dress and hair before this interview.

That was part of the reason that I had arrived at the cathedral so late in the day. My long black hair, which had only grown longer and more unmanageable in the past few years, had been washed and painstakingly dried and brushed to a glossy sheen. I had left it loose around my shoulders and feared now that having it hang long – it reached nearly to my lower back – made me appear to be too childish. But as it was too late to do anything about it, I kept on steadily.

I felt I could take comfort in the fact that I had a new dress for the first time in ages and had chosen something rather more stylish than what I had worn on the road. Although it was hardly fancy, with only a simple gold trim around the hem and bodice, I felt that the deep green suited me.

Or at least, I had felt so earlier that morning. Now, I could only wonder whether this had all been a mistake and whether I ought to have simply come as myself, without fuss or pretension. Suppose Coult thought that I was going to renew my declarations of love for him? I would just have to speak quickly.

As I approached the small library where Coult had always before spent an hour in the afternoon, I wondered whether he would actually be there or if I would have to continue searching for him. Hardly knowing which outcome I wished for, I mustered my flagging courage and approached the door, which was partially ajar, and pushed it the rest of the way open.

It was like being transported back in time to again see him sitting in his favorite chair by one of the windows. Sunlight streamed through the opening, bathing him in a welcoming glow. Dust motes danced all around his dark head which was bent over a book. He did not immediately glance up as I entered, being the sort of person who would delay greeting the King of Stormwind had he happened upon him while Coult was mid-paragraph.

Thus, I had a few moments of leisure to drink in the sight of him. Of course he was not changed from only a few months ago, but that lurking sadness I had seen in him on our last day together seemed to have multiplied several times over in the interim. It was catching him in an unguarded moment, as much as anything, which allowed me that insight. For in the next moment he raised his head and froze at the sight of me, his face shuttering after the initial hint of surprise.

"Aeri," he greeted me calmly. "I would never have thought to see you here again."

I laughed softly. "That is what you said last time."

"I suppose it is." He cocked his head at me questioningly but made no move to stand up. "What brings you here this time? I hope Blaide and the rest are well?"

Pleased that he had asked after them, I couldn't help but smile. "Yes, they are all well. Jyl had her baby – a boy – and Lord Halvar will marry her soon. Blaide spends more time playing nanny than he does anything else."

"A quiet life then. Good, I am glad of it."

An awkward pause followed this and I took a deep breath in the silence. "Yes, but I find it is not the life for me. I was wondering-" here, my voice faltered somewhat under Coult's distant but politely curious gaze. "I was wondering if you would consent to take me back on as your pupil."

"No."

His response came back so quickly that I was stunned into silence for a moment. He hadn't even pretended to give his answer any thought and it appeared that he had no intention of elaborating on his short answer.

"Oh. I see," I managed at last, taking a step backwards. "Well, then, I am sorry to have taken your time."

I meant to turn and go, but as I pivoted in the doorway, I ran smack into someone else trying to enter the room. I barely took in the fact that it was a girl, a few years younger than myself, before muttering a swift apology and making to step around her.

"Aeri," Coult's voice halted me before I could make any progress. "Aeri, let me introduce you to my new pupil." He stood and came to rest a hand briefly on the other girl's shoulder. "This is Danica. I've been working with her since I've returned. Danica, this is a former pupil of mine, Aeri."

I looked from Coult's hand to the girl's face, taking in an impression of beautiful wispy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh," I said lamely. "I see."

"It's so nice to get a chance to meet you," Danica put in cheerfully, not seeming to be aware of the strained tension in the room. "I must hear something about you every day. You are very talented from what I hear."

Despite myself, I couldn't help but like the other girl a little. Not because she flattered me, but because she seemed to be genuinely happy and open.

"Thank you," I said, with a brief nod and as much as a smile as I could muster in her direction. "But you must be talented as well, for Coult to take you on." I smiled again, feeling how tight and unnatural the expression was on my face. "I don't want to disturb your lessons and I was just going anyhow. Er - good luck."

"Please don't go," Danica cried just as Coult interjected, "Please stay for dinner at least."

I half turned back, smiled again and shook my head. "I can't. I need to determine arrangements for the night and for the next several days. I'm not sure where I'll be heading tomorrow, but I think it will be a long journey. Excuse me."

And turning a deaf ear to anything else either of them might say, I left the room, cursing myself for running again but not knowing what else to do.

In the next moment, I sensed Coult's magic brushing against my mind and instantly deflected it. It irritated me that every time I wanted to walk away from him he felt compelled to step in and make up my mind for me. Fortunately, I was attuned to the feel of his magic and conversant with his tactics and so thought that short of his running down the hall and tackling me outright there was no method he could use to compel me to stay.

I was wrong, of course.

* * *

When I came to myself again, it was as though I were waking up and I was disoriented for several long moments. It took time for my last fully conscious memories to come back to me and when they had, I sat up, blinking.

Horrified, I looked around to see the familiar furnishings of Coult's quarters. I hadn't been in there since the last time I had been set to cleaning them and was beyond appalled to realize where I was now. It was with a start that I realized I really must have been asleep only a moment ago but could not discern how I had fallen asleep or why I should be _here_, of all places.

Pushing away the single blanket that covered my legs, I swung my feet to the floor. My boots stood neatly by the bed and I pulled them on quickly, feeling anger well up inside of me. I didn't know how I had come to be asleep in Coult's bed but I thought it was damn presumptuous of him to have put me there. I did not, for even an instant, entertain any silly notions of his having taken liberties with me while I had been unconscious, but I did greatly wonder why I should be in his quarters and not in any others.

This was answered as soon as I tried to pull the door open and found it locked.

"You – you _bastard_!" I shouted, unable to think of any worse epithet.

Roused to full fury, I spent some time yelling and ranting and even crying, occasionally pounding on the door and the rest of the time fighting the urge to destroy his every possession. After perhaps a half hour of this fruitless exercise I at last assumed a veneer of calm in order to try to do the only thing I could think to do.

I ransacked his chest of clothing to approximate a shape on the bed that might be mistaken for me. Then I cleared my mind and thought back furiously to the few occasions when I had managed to fade out of sight. Thinking over the circumstances and the process in my own mind, I tried to piece together consciously what I had managed to do unconsciously.

Of course, the biggest problem with trying to turn myself invisible to others was that I couldn't tell if I had succeeded or not. I had always been perfectly visible to myself and couldn't know for sure whether or not I had ever succeeded.

_Well,_ I thought grimly. _Either I have, or I haven't. Either he will see me or he won't._

Then, with nothing else to do other than to think invisible thoughts, I settled down on the floor directly opposite the door, leaning my back against the cold stone wall.

What seemed like an interminable amount of time later, I at last heard the sound of a key being inserted into the lock at the door. I was instantly on my feet, hoping against hope that my ruse would work.

At first, it seemed that everything had gone perfectly. Coult came in, his eyes brushed past me without seeing me, and his head turned left to look at his bed, which was pushed hard against the far wall. I was glad that I wasn't actually the shape under the blanket for many reasons, not the least of which was that his face was as determined as I had ever seen. Clearly, he had an agenda and it involved me.

My smug illusion of victory shattered in the next moment as Coult not only turned to close the door behind him, but also relocked it. Clearly he was as familiar with my tactics as I had thought I was with his.

Although frustrated that my gambit hadn't worked, I couldn't help but watch in fascination as he made his way to what he thought was my side. I could tell the moment he realized that he was approaching a pile of his own clothes, for his shoulders went suddenly back and he lengthened his stride to finish crossing half the room in only two steps. He tore back the cover and then turned and looked around the room as though expecting to find me peeking out from some nook.

"Aeri," he said at last. "I know you're in here and you know I have the only key. You might as well come out and talk to me."

Of course, I made no answer.

A few moments later he tried again. "We're both guilty of hiding from this in various ways. Don't you think it would be best for us to put our foolishness aside and try to work things out once and for all? We were friends once."

There was no use for it, I knew that. If he hadn't made the dig about foolishness, I might have stayed hidden indefinitely, but it would seem that I was to be given no choice about holding some sort of dialogue with him.

So I stepped forward tentatively from my place against the wall and spoke behind him. "I'm here."

He turned quickly and looked right through me again. "Where?"

I realized that I still wasn't visible and laughed softly. "Right here. By the wall. I'm trying - can't you see me?"

The frown on his face only grew deeper. "No. Are you certain you're trying?"

"Yes!"

"I can't even sense you with my magic."

"Well, I'm here. Can you just say your piece? I'm listening."

He shook his head decidedly. "I don't want to have this conversation with someone I can't even see."

"I don't know what to tell you then," I said, amused despite myself. "I'm honestly trying to make myself visible but I scarcely understand how I become invisible in the first place so it's not easy to undo."

"Can you – I don't know – pick something up so I can at least pinpoint where you are?"

"Certainly." I looked around and the first thing to hand was a book that he had left on a low table. "I'm just going to get this book."

I picked it up and looked back towards Coult whose eyes were now wide with disbelief. "The book disappeared."

I couldn't help it. I dissolved into helpless laughter.

Unfortunately, Coult took this the wrong way entirely.

"I see how it is with you," he said coldly. "Can you stop with your childish games and come out now before I lose what little patience I have left?"

My laughter died instantly. "I'm _not_ playing games. If I could make you see me so we can have this stupid conversation you're so keen for, I would appear this instant. As it is, don't accuse _me _of trying your patience when _you're_ the one who always insists on invading my mind and using me as your damn little puppet whenever it pleases you!

"And for _that_ matter, what makes you think you have the right to knock me out and lock me in your room?"

I could see Coult grow angrier with every word I flung at him. Whether because he felt no need to rein in his emotions forgetting that although he couldn't see me, I could see him or because he was truly more incensed than ever before, I couldn't tell.

"I didn't knock you out," he said heatedly. "And as for the lengths I have to go through to get you to quit running away from me all the damn time, all I can say is that you bring it on yourself by being too much of a coward to hear me out."

"A coward?" I cried, my voice raw with mingled anger and pain. "You should talk!"

"Yes, a coward!" Coult interjected, clearly furious. "You used to have such courage about you. I admired you for the way you stood up to me when you first came here. But after you left here, you changed. You admitted yourself that you couldn't fight – and proved that time and again I might add! Ever since you ran away you haven't stopped running and starting facing things like the Aeri I used to know."

"If I started running and acting like a coward, it's only because of what you did to me!" I accused. "You took the most stupidly courageous moment of my life and used it to reject me!"

"What? All I did was tell you what you should have already known. And the very next day you were gone without even allowing me an opportunity to say anything more to you."

"You'd already said enough! What makes you think I should have stuck around and subjected myself to more humiliation?"

"What makes you think you would have been humiliated?"

"Well, _I was_, wasn't I? As soon as I came back to this place you were using me as a puppet and speaking to me with such disdain. You acted as though I wasn't safe to be around for fear I might I say something else you didn't want to hear!"

"Can you blame me?" Coult was practically roaring at me by this point. "Almost the first words out of your mouth were ones I didn't want to hear. And it wasn't until just after that night at the fire that I realized just how fortunate I was that I managed to keep my head where you were concerned!"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" I demanded hotly, ignoring his reference to that one kiss we had shared. "I never once said anything about how I felt about you on that journey. I kept my distance –"

"You said enough," he interrupted brusquely. "What I can't figure out now is why you're here asking to stay when you claimed to love Cennerun and had Blaide panting at your heels."

"What do either of them have to do with this?" I cried, but then plunged on before he could answer. "And why do my reasons for wanting to be here even matter to you? You already said no. I was ready to accept that and move on but you decided to knock me out and hold me against my will. Otherwise I would be out of your life forever at this point!"

"I did not. Knock. You. Out." Coult bit off each word and flung them at me separately. "And by the Light, do you think I don't realize that?"

"Then let me go!"

"No. Not until I've had a chance to talk to you face to face like a rational adult."

I felt the twin digs again; one implying that I was purposefully hiding myself from him and the other, familiar accusation that he thought I was no better than a child.

With an incoherent cry of pure fury I throttled back every urge to blast him with magic and instead threw the book I held at Coult, hitting him square in the chest.

Gasping at my own action, I covered my mouth with my hand to muffle the sob that instantly followed it. Across from me, Coult was rubbing his chest where the book had struck him and looking down at where it lay on the floor.

"I suppose I deserved that," Coult said mildly enough. He looked up and this time caught my eye. I must have come back into view sometime within the last few seconds. "What are you crying about?" He demanded gruffly. "I'm the one who just got pummeled with a book."

"I'm so sorry."

"I'll live. Now," he continued with exaggerated patience, "can we please sit down and talk about things?"

"What is there to say?" I asked tiredly.

"How about, 'I love you'?"

"You _what_?" I gaped at him, incredulous, hardly daring to breathe or to hope I had heard him correctly. My world seemed to have tilted out of orbit somehow and I put a hand to the wall to steady myself.

"I've always loved you," he replied simply. "Even before you said anything to me. But I was fighting it then, and for just the reasons I told you. It was improper in every way, with you being so young and my pupil besides."

He was speaking rapidly now, as though he needed to get everything said before I could interrupt. He needn't have worried. At that moment, I was well and truly speechless.

"I knew that I handled everything poorly that night, but I wasn't prepared for it. The next day, when I followed you and you disappeared, I was coming to explain hopefully a little better. And when you left anyway, I supposed I thought that you would come back sooner or later. But then so much time passed and you never did. I admit I looked for you then, but I had nothing to go on until Ensiro showed up and told me that Cennerun's farm, if you were ever there, was deserted the last time he passed through.

"When you at last came back –" Coult broke off and gave me a direct look, running one hand backwards through his long hair in agitation. "When you at last came back, I asked you then if you were in love with Cennerun and you said yes. I thought then that my opportunities were over. Certainly, you never encouraged me at any point while we were traveling together and then Blaide started up with his own campaign to win you…"

His voice trailed off momentarily and I blinked in surprise at his last sentence before opening my mouth in an attempt to question him on it but then he was talking again and I decided to wait for him to finish. After all, given the heated words we had exchanged only a few moments ago, he might very well be leading up towards telling me that he never wanted to see me again.

"I was astonished to see you here again so soon, Aeri. And I hope that you can understand now why I can't take you on as my pupil again. It wouldn't seem proper. That is, if you still have any feelings for me, although I could scarcely blame you if you don't."

He looked at me openly then, allowing me to see the shades of uncertainty and anxiety that had him in their grip. Seeing him so vulnerable made my heart ache and I longed to throw myself into his arms and assure him of my love for him, but something held me back.

"Coult, I… I hardly know what to think or to say." I put a hand to my forehand and rubbed absently at my temple, feeling a lingering trace of headache. "Perhaps I had better start at the beginning as you have done for we have both been so foolish all this time."

Dropping my hand, I looked directly into his dark eyes, feeling tender for that guarded hope I saw there.

"My pride was hurt when you rejected me that day and - you're right – I've been running ever since. When I came back to ask for aid for Cennerun, I never would have dreamed that I would have been thrown into your company. I thought I might avoid you entirely.

"When it became apparent that we would be spending so much time in each other's company, I was so afraid that you would be able to discern that my feelings for you hadn't changed. So I deliberately let you believe that I was in love with Cennerun when, in fact, he was like an older brother to me and never anything more.

"As to Blaide, I honestly don't know what campaign you thought you saw on the road. If Cennerun was my brother then Blaide is my father."

His face was changing with every word that I spoke, lightening with hope and understanding.

Trembling with every bone in my body and choked with terror or emotion on top of it all, I forced myself to finish. "The truth is, I have _never_ loved anyone but you, Coult." I meant to add, "And I never will love anyone but you," but he had closed the space between us in three large strides and swept me up into his arms.

All words dried up in my throat as I sank into that embrace, delighting in my newfound appreciation for the fact that Coult was bigger, stronger and much warmer than I. For several long moments, I rested my cheek against his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart and wondering whether he could hear mine since it seemed likely to pound its way out of my chest.

Then Coult pulled away slightly and placed his right hand on my cheek. We grinned idiotically at each other and then he was leaning forward, his dark hair mingling with mine as he placed a searing kiss on my upturned lips.

It was more perfect than the last one he had given me and rather than going stiff with shock, I responded by melting softly into him, my hands at last free to move up and tangle themselves in his hair. A moment later and his hands were in my hair, gliding easily through the silky masses.

"Never put your hair up again," he commanded, pulling away just long enough to do so.

I laughed, the sound muffled against his lips and pulled away myself after another moment or two. "I was afraid that you would think it made me look like a child."

"You're so beautiful," he replied and kissed me again. "Your eyes. Your hair. Your skin. Your smile." He punctuated each of these observations with a kiss.

"And you," I returned, "you are so beautiful to me."

And for a while after that, there was no need for words.


End file.
